Mortal Kombat Kagayaki
by CMXB
Summary: With the threat of Shao Kahn in the future because of Armageddon the Elder Gods decided to call upon a new champion to save the realms and so they found the last Oni of the sound and he will save the realms and become the champion of Mortal Kombat.
1. Chapter 1 The Oni of the Sound

**Chapter 1 The Oni of the Sound**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

In the realm of the Elder Gods they were having a meeting about something important, they saw Raidens vision since Raiden from the future made see it by accident before his past self did, so they are aware of the dangers much earlier before the tournament even starts.

"It seems Shao Kahn will become too powerful and be a threat to the realms."Said one of them.

"Yes but how we will deal with this without being involved ourselves?"Said a female god.

"I suggest we find a new champion."Said another god.

"But who we lost our previous one who would be strong enough to accept the title?"Asked the female one.

"There are many realms we just need to find one in those worlds and bring him here."Said the wise god and they all nodded.

In the world of Hibiki many of the Oni's have vanished with the Makamou extinct, but theres still exist one that continues the legacy, his name is Hiro Hidaka the descendant of Hitoshi Hidaka, he has short black hair styles like that of his ancestor with red streaks, he has green eyes, he wears a white jacket with jeans, he is also the heir of all the oni styles of school thanks to many marriage between all the schools, he was now in a forest meditating.

He then sensed a strange presence nearby making him stand up and look around, he then saw a blinding light making him cover his eyes, he was able to see he was surprised to see the Elder Gods.

"This is the chosen warrior, he looks human but he has the aura of an oni."Said a elder god.

"Yes but his heart is pure like that of justice, so he is a fine choice."said a female god.

"Where am I?"Hiro asked.

"You are in the realm of the elder gods, we have chosen you to become our champion to save the realms we rule."said one of them.

"Champion, may I know what is the danger?"Hiro asked.

"A emperor known as Shao Kahn is going to obtain the powers of a god in the future and will danger all the realms, we ask of you to enter the tournament of mortal kombat and when the time comes you must slay Shao Kahn preventing him from even coming back and protect the realms as our champion."Said the female god.

Hiro thinks about, while it might not be his home these realms were in danger, his ancestor fought to protect humanity so what would be of him if he didn't do the same, Hiro made his decision and nodded.

"Very well, we will now help you in your training in preparation for the tournament."said one of the elder gods.

Time has passed since Hiro became the new champion of the elder gods, he had asked what happened to the old one they said he was killed by a fake, he was then ready and went to the tournament.

In the island of Shang Tsung the Mortal Kombat Tournament was starting, Shang Tsung arrived with Kitana, Jade and Baraka, on the sides were Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Quan Chi, Cyrax, Sektor, Sub Zero, Liu Kang and Raiden.

Then the door opened and Hiro came through it looking at each kombatants that was there, he then goes to where Sonya and Johnny Cage were and stood by their side.

Shang Tsung walks in front and says:"Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung In the coming days each of you will fight some are here of their own volition, others were brought here by chance."

"Hey beautiful Johnny Cage."Johnny said.

"Good for you."Sonya said.

"What, massive strike, citizen cage, ninja mime, none of those ring a bell?"Johnny said.

"I don't think the young lady is very interested in you."Hiro said.

"Oh and how do you know?"Johnny asked him while Sonya smirked.

Then they heard cough and saw Shang Tsung near them and Johnny said:"what, how did you?"

He looks at Hiro and said:"so you protect a Earthrealmer from another one, interesting."he then flies to his throne."our first kombatant will be Mr. Hidaka." Hiro then walks foward to the arena making everyone look at him.

"And his opponent Reptile."then came a reptile humanoud from the roof and lands on the arena facing Hiro, Hiro got into a stance and prepared to fight."begin."

Reptile charges at Hiro and tries to claw him but Hiro swat his claws away, Retiple then spits at him and Hiro was able to dodge and sees the damage it did to a pillar, Hiro then made a opening when he broke Reptile guard and gave him and quick rapid punches to his body and finished it off witha palm strike seding him to the ground and it made him the winner.

"Impressive Mr. Hidaka now for your next opponent Baraka."Shang Tsung said.

Baraka roared and jumps off to land at the arena, he then faces Hiro and brings out his blades from his arms.

"They will taste your flesh."Baraka said.

Baraka then charges at Hiro who ducked under the first blade, Baraka then starts to slash at him but Hiro dodges each attack while kicking him after each attack, Baraka then tries to punch him but Hiro grabbed his arm and judo flips him to the ground, Baraka gets up and he was hurt. Baraka then charges at him but Hiro ducked under his punch and he punched Baraka in the gut sending him to the ground and he couldn't get up.

"Wow, he's good."Johnny said impressed.

"Yeah he is."Sonya said.

"Congratulations Mr. Hidaka now finish him."Shang Tsung said.

"No, I choose mercy."Hiro said and he leaves.

"Very well, the tournament will resume at dawn."Shang Tsung said and everyone left.

Raiden approached Hiro with Liu kang and said:"you fought well."

"Thank you, it's a honor to meet you Lord Raiden."Hiro said with a bow.

"Your skills are impressive."Liu Kang said.

"Thank you."Hiro said.

"It was fortunate that you won your fight if not Shao Kahn would have been one step closer to phsysically absorbing our world to his own."Raiden said.

"Yes there is a lot in stake in this tournament but I will not falter, now excuse me I must go."Hiro said and they nodded, Hiro then left.

"He has the spirit of a true warrior."Raiden said and Liu Kang nodded.

Hiro then walks to a stone bridge and saw the woman Sonya there trying to contact someone.

"Do you need of assistance?"Hiro said getting her attention.

"You."Sonya said.

"Yes my name is Hiro I never got your name."Hiro said.

"Sonya Blade."Sonya said.

"A pleasure to meet you miss Blade, my name is Hiro Hidaka."Hiro said with a smile.

"Yeah, so why are you here?"Sonya asked.

"I was simply passing by, you seemed troubled."Hiro said.

"Well I tried to contact for help by for some reason I'm having trouble."Sonya said.

"I see, are you here looking for someone?"Hiro asked.

"I'm looking for my partner, he was taken to this place and I'm trying to find him."Sonya said.

Hiro unsterstood her but then he sensed danger and grabs her making them duck avoiding a laser, they then look to see Kano come in.

"So we have guy trying to play a hero."Kano said.

"Kano."Sonya said angry seeing him.

"Hello love did you miss me, in fact you were kinda crazy for me after I gutted your partner."Kano said.

Sonya charges at Kano and they started to fight, Sonya kicks but Kano blocks it with his arm, he then punches her in the face, he then throws a knife at her but then Hiro blocked it with his own knife, Sonya then kicked Kano in the face and Hiro punched him in the gut, the gave multiple punches and kicks and then kicked him away.

Kano lands on the floor and looks up at them, he then shot a beam at the floor making a dust cloud and runs away, they saw he was gone and Sonya grunted.

"Don't worry we'll get him next time"Hiro said.

"Well I could have taken him down myself but thanks."Sonya said.

"Your welcomed, I can tell that guy was a criminal so are you part of some type of police?"Hiro asked.

"Special Forces."Sonya said.

"Really, impressive listen if you need any help you can count on me since that's what my family is known for."Hiro said.

"Really, well thanks but I need to go alone but maybe we'll see each other again."Sonya said and she leaves though the other exit.

Hiro then went through another exit and found pond with a statue there, he then hides to behind a tree because someone was coming, he looks to see Sonya come out carrying a guy that must be her partner, then when she put him down he saw she was trying to contact someone.

Then Hiro saw the same two women from last time and their names were Kitana and Jade.

"By order of Shang Tsung no one leaves this island."Kitana said

"I don't have time for this."Sonya said as she prepared to fight.

Hiro then jumps out of his cover and lands next to Sonya surprising her.

"Hiro."Sonya said.

"Seems you have some trouble let me help to even the odds."Hiro said and she nodded.

Hiro fought Jade while Kitana fought Sonya, Jade summoned her staff and fought Hiro using it, Hiro ducked underneath her first strike and goes to punch her but she then dodged it, Jade then uses multiple strikes with her staff making Hiro dodge and block each one, then he jumps over the staff making her look up but he was where the sun was blinding her, Hiro then kicks her in the face sending her to the ground.

Hiro was able to defeat her then he saw Sonya defeated her opponent, then they saw a Helicopter coming towards them and Sonya made signals to it, but then it got hit by a fireball destroying it and they saw it was Shang Tsung.

"No, Damn you." Sonya said to him.

"You have a challenger Kano." Shang Tsung said and Kano step foward.

"Your boyfriend ain't gonna save you this time."Kano said to her.

Sonya went to fight Kano she kicked and Kano tried to punch her but she blocked it, she then punches him, Kano tried to use his laser but she dodged it and does a jump kick hitting him and finishes him off with a throw knocking him out with ease.

She tried to arrest him but Shang Tsung stop her with a fire and said:"Kano is not your prisoner."

"At least help Jax he needs a medic." Sonya says but he laughed and walk away with Kano, Jade and Kitana.

Hiro goes to Sonya's side and said:"look Shang Tsung isn't someone to be trusted, he could have been the one that did this to your partner."

"I guess your right."Sonya said.

Then Johnny Cage came with Liu Kang and Raiden and Johnny said:"there they are."

Raiden walking over to Jax and Sonya said:"hey what are you doing?"

"It's ok he's cool."Johnny said while Raiden charged up and healed Jax.

Jax looked at himself and said:"That's amazing."

"Told ya, turns out he's a god."Johnny said to Sonya.

"Thank you Raiden."Sonya said.

"Gratitude is unnecessary, I have forseen events like memories of my future, they lead me to belive that you all are connected to Earthrelams fate."Raiden said to them.

"What have you forseen?"Liu kang asked.

"In my visions Shao Kahn becomes invincible he destroys all life in Earthrealm we will all die, I believe these flashes are a guide to defeat Shao Khan but disrupting the flow of time can have consequences but something is missing you are not appart of them."Raiden said looking at Hiro.

"That is because I was sent here by another that knows of your visions."Hiro said.

"Who?"Johnny asked.

"The Elder Gods."Hiro said shocking Raiden."They have seen the visions before you."

"So that would mean your they're champion."Raiden said.

"Yes, I was chosen to help Earthrealm stop Shao Kahn."Hiro said.

"Then with the help from the Elder Gods we might succeed."Raiden said.

"And the Elder Gods are like the big guys upstairs?"Johnny asked.

"Yes they rule over all the realms, they saw the visions and decided to help by recruiting a new champion."Raiden said.

"Yes in order to save the future someone needs to defeat Shao Kahn once and for all which is why I'm here."Hiro said."now we must go the tournament is about to begin."

They went back to the areana and the tournament was going to start with Shang Tsung on his throne again.

"The next match will now begin."Shang Tsung said and a ninja knows a Scorpion appeared on the arena through fire.

"Scorpion specter of the Netherrealm, ressurected by the sorcerer Quan Chi, who among you is worthy of this challenge?"Shang Tsung asked.

"Where is the Lin kuei Sub-Zero, he killed my family and clan, I will have his head."Scorpion said Raiden received and vision and knows that the guard to the left was someone he know.

Raiden went to talk with a guard and said:"I know it is you Kung Lao, the shaolin monks chose Liu Kang to represent your order in this tournament."

"I am Liu Kang's equal."Kung Lao said.

"Then prove it but for now the match is going to start."Raiden said.

Hiro goes to face Scorpion and prepared to fight, he goes into a stance along with Scorpion.

"Fight."Shang Tsung said.

Scorpion charges at Hiro and Hiro blocks his punches for a while but then Scorpion vanished and appeared behind him punching Hiro in the back, Hiro was sent to the floor but he got up and tries to attack but Scorpion blocked his punches and throws him away.

Hiro then gets up and dusts off the dirt and said:"well it seems against you I might have to get serious."this caught everyones attention, Hiro then takes out a tuning fork with a face on it, he takes out his knife then he hits the tuning fork on the knife making a sound, he then puts the tuning fork over his forehead and the face appeared on it, then he puts them down and was then covered in purple fire, then it dispersed completing the transformation he was now Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Everyone was shocked and Shang Tsung said:"an oni!"

"Hibiki."Hibiki said and he charges at Scorpion.

Scorpion tries to attack Hibiki but Hibiki grabbed his fist punches him in the face, he then starts to throw a furry of punches at Scorpion hitting him multiple times, Scorpion backs away and takes off his mask showing his skull head and spits fire at Hibiki, Hibiki takes a deep breath and shoots his own flamebreath made from purple fire coutering Scorpion's, then Hibiki overpowered Scorpion sending him away, Scorpion then got up and used his spear at Hibiki, Hibiki jumps over it and raises his hands up, the Ongekibou Rekka appeared on his hands and he lands on the floor, he then charges them up and fires comes out of them, he then taps them and shoots fireballs at Scorpion sending him away, he saw Scorpion getting up slowly and Hibiki charges at him, he takes out the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi and throws it at Scorpion and hit attached to his chest, then a it made a large projection of it self in front of Scorpion.

"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata."Hibiki said and he starts to hit the drum multiple times sending the waves of the sound through Scorpion's body, then after 30 hits he did the last it made a explosion sending Scorpion to the ground.

"Alright."Hibiki said after defeating Scorpion.

Now Kamen Rider Hibiki has made his appearance to the realms will he save the realms from Shao Kahn find out next time.

**Note:sorry for leaving Nightwolf's fight out but he will appear next chapter but now Hibiki has made his appearance he is the champion of the elder gods and so he will have eternal youth and live on and until he gets killed, he will have a harem like the rest of the riders with the first girl he had the pleasure to meet being Sonya and before anyone says they got divorced in the second timeline and in the original she didn't even care about Johnny, which would mean Cassie won't be Johnny's daught now she can still appear as Hiro's daughter but that will be for a later time and hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Roaring Thunder

**Chapter 2 Roaring Thunder**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hibiki stands in the arena after defeating Scorpion, everyone was stunned since he was now an Oni, Raiden wondered the reason for the Elder Gods choosing an oni as they're champion but he will accept they're choice since Hibiki is a honorable warrior, Sonya and Johnny were surprised while Quan Chi wondered what kind of Oni Hibiki is.

"Congratulations Hiro but it seems you're true natures has been revealed."Shang Tsung said."now for your next opponent Nightwolf."

Nightwolf walks towards the arena and said:"you are a strong warrior and your different than the onis that I have known."

"I am a different breed but I will simply show you my skills."Hibiki said with his Ongekibou Rekka ready and Nightwolf nodded.

"Begin."Shang Tsung said.

Nightwolf summons two green axes and starts to fight Hibiki who was countering with his Rekkas, Hibiki then shoots fire at Nightwolf who backed away and then summons a bow, he then shoots green arrows that Hibiki blocked with his rekkas, Hibiki then jumps to the air and taps the rekkas together summoning fire and then shoots fireballs and they hit Nightwolf, he got sent back and then Hibiki appears in front of him and starts to hit him multiple times with the rekkas and then kicks Nightwolf away, Nightwolf gets up and then summons a bolt of lighting that made Hibiki jump away and then he sends more while Hibiki dodges them, Hibiki then runs at nightwolf and then his hands turned into claws and he then starts to claw at him mutliple times and then gives him a strong punch in the face sending him to the ground winning him the match.

"You fought well."Hibiki said.

Hibiki helped Nightwolf and he thanked him, he then left with Hibiki helmet vanishing revealing his head, he then goes to Sonya and Johnny cage.

"Dude, how did you do that?"Johnny said.

"Well I'm not human, as what they said I'm an Oni."Hiro said.

"Oni, like the demons from the books?"Johnny said.

"Oh no, my kind is different we protect humans and we use sound as a weapon."Hiro said.

"I saw, those drumsticks were interesting that they can summon fire."Sonya said.

"It's what I learned like theres three different types of Oni's each using a different styles that grants them a different element."Hiro explained.

"Even being a Oni your still Hiro to me."Sonya said with a smile and he smiled too.

"How does he do that?"Johnny said since Hiro got Sonya's attention.

Hiro then saw Raiden talking to Scorpion in the side lines, he knew what he might be asking and he said:"excuse me."he then leaves.

He goes to a empty spot and then takes out a disk animal since this one will help him, he then sensed a familiar presence and said:"I know your here."

Then from a tree came Kamen Rider Shuki, he then shoots a energy blast from her harp and Hiro gots his rekkas and stops the attack, she then lands and stares at Hiro.

"Li Mei, stop this you'll call unwanted attention."Hiro said.

Shuki helmet then vanished revealing Li Mei's face and she said:"sorry master, I just wanted to test out my skills."she then bow to him.

"I know we didn't spar in a few days but you shouldn't use your oni form like that, we must keep that a secret if Shang Tsung finds out they will go after you and your village."Hiro said.

"Yes I know, I'm trying to get stronger so that I can protect them, but in order to do that, I need to be with you."Li Mei said.

"Very well, but stick to the shadows and don't let anyone find you."Hiro said and she nodded.

Hiro still remembers when they first met, before joining the tournament the Elder Gods sent him there to find a fake champion and stop him, he tried to find him while hidding his presence but he lost him, then in the middle of the woods he found Li Mei training alone she saw him and thought he was a Netherrealm oni so she challenged him and was defeated, after explaining who he is to her she asked him for training and Hiro thought about it and accepted, he trained her for a while and made her into a Oni giving her the power of Shuki.

Hiro then went back to the throne room and saw Scorpion drag Sub-Zero to the Netherrealm, Hiro got worried and runs back out, he then takes out a portal stone and uses it to transport himself to the Netherrealm, he arrived at the realm and goes to find Scorpion and Sub Zero, he finds them along with Quan Chi, Sub Zero was in his knees injured and Quan Chi showed him fake image of Sub Zero killing his clan and family he needs to stop this so he takes out the disk animal.

Scorpion was preparing to kill Sub Zero but then they heard a noise and looked up to see a Akane Taka flying towards them.

"What is that creature?"Quan chi said.

It then stopped and then showed them a recording and it showed instead of Sub Zero it was Quan Chi with his sword slashing at Scorpions family.

Scorpion was shocked and then looks at Quan Chi with anger.

"What you believe in a small creature over the one that helped you."Quan Chi said.

"Maybe if that small creature was given memories from the Elder Gods."they looked to see Hiro.

"You."Quan Chi said.

"Yes, the images are from the Elder Gods themselves Scorpion, Sub Zero didn't kill your family Quan Chi did, he used you as a pawn."Hiro said.

"You dare use me."Scorpion said pointing at Quan Chi.

He then takes off his mask and tries to burn him but then Quan Chi escaped by teleporting away avoiding to fight him, Scorpion then looks at Hiro and bowed to him.

Back In Shang Tsung throne room everyone waited then Scorpion appeared with Sub-Zero alive and holding onto his shoulder with Hiro, Raiden smilled while Shang Tsung frowned.

Cyrax approached Sub-Zero and helped him and said:"Sub-Zero are you okay?"

"Yes I have lost but I live thanks to him."Sub-Zero said pointing at Hiro.

"Thank you."Cyrax said to them.

"Your welcome."Hiro said.

Scorpion walked away then Raiden walks up to them and said:"You were very fortunate to be alive if it wasn't for Hiro, your life would have ended."

"Yes but he would have avenged him."Cyrax said.

"The Lin Kuei have history of making ruinous choices."Raiden said.

Cyrax helped Sub-Zero walk to a room and then Raiden said:"Such as the cyber initiative."

They stopped and look at him and Cyrax said."We are among of those speaking against the grand master's plans, surgically transforming the Lin Kuei into glorified robots, it kills our instincts."

"Yes that is not the Lin Kuei's purpose."Sub-Zero said.

"Did you both speak againt's the Lin kuei's participation in this tournament."Raiden said to them.

"We were invited by Shang Tsung."Cyrax said.

"He pays you to kill Earthrealms warriors, betraying your own realm I expected better even from an assassin."Raiden said to them making team Eclipse shock.

"Our Loyalty is to the grand Master."Cyrax said as he walked away with Sub-Zero.

"Wait."Hiro said stopping them."if you follow this path you will be in danger, choose your path before it's too late, what is more important the grandmaster or your lives."

That made Cyrax thin but he continued foward.

Hiro was now outside then he saw Cyrax arriving alone he looks at him and goes to talk with Sektor and Shang Tsung.

"Sektor we need to talk, our host tried to have me killed."Cyrax said to him.

"You were speaking with the thunder god, your indiscretion has jeopardized my plan."Shang Tsung said.

"Cyrax is Lin Kuei, he will complete his task."Sektor said to Shang Tsung.

"We shall see, the next match will be Cyrax versus Johnny Cage."Shang Tsung said.

"What me, alright then."Johnny said as he walks to the arena."Not everyone get's to rumble with a celebrity, ready for your beatdown sunshine?"

Johnny charges at Cyrax with a punch which Cyrax blocked, then Johnny goes for a kick and Cyrax dodges it and punches him away, the he throws a explosive at him damaging Johnny and Johnny recovers and uses a charged kick but Cyrax blocks it and used a combo of punches then throws him into the ground.

"That should shut you up."Cyrax said.

Then he grabbed Johnny by the neck and brings him up and raises his fist.

"Finish him."Shang Tsung said.

Cyrax then looked at them Raiden and Hiro who shook they're heads.

Cyrax thought for a moment and said:"I won't kill him."and puts Johnny down.

Cyrax walks away as Sektor looks at him with anger Hiro noticed this and follows them to the place that he fought with Sonya, while hidding behind a rock Hiro saw Cyrax and Sektor talking.

"You were commanded to kill Johnny Cage, you disobeyed"Sektor said to Cyrax.

"I eliminated him from the tournament, he didn't need to die."Cyrax said.

"You have broken your oath."Sektor said.

"I used my judgement."Cyrax countered.

"The cyber initiative will eliminate insubordination."Sektor said.

"We are not machines Sektor, I chose to serve the Lin Kuei, but I will not surrender my free will."Cyrax said.

Then Sektor was attacked by a ice blast sending him to the floor and the attacker was Sub-Zero.

"Sub-Zero."Cyrax said.

"I made my choice." said making Cyrax nod.

"No one leaves the Lin Kuei."Sektor said then Cyrax kick him.

"Now what where will we go?"Cyrax said.

"Let me help you with that."They saw Hiro walking towards them and they nodded.

Hiro then wistled and from the trees came Shuki surprising them.

"Another one."Sub Zero said.

"Shuki take them to a safe place until the tournament is over."Hiro said and Shuki nodded so they followed her.

After some time later Hiro was back in Shang Tsung's throne room.

"Kombatants I present this latest creation of Shao Kahn, he is many warriors, their souls fused into one being."Shang Tsung said while a warrior in red and black came to the arena.

"Behold Ermac."Ermac shows off his power and everyone was impressed.

"Hiro Hidaka, you are one of the few warriors of Earthrealm to progress to the final stage of the tournament and shall fight him."Shang Tsung said.

"Very well."Hiro said with the helmet appearing again and he goes to face Ermac.

"We are many, you are one, we will destroy you."Ermac said in mulitple voices.

Hibiki then charges at Ermac who then sends him back with a force push, he gets up and then summons his rekkas, he then taps them and shots fire balls that makes Ermac block them while he tries to get close, Ermac then starts to block most of Hibiki's attacks from the rekkas but then pushes him away and then uses his powers to lift him up and slams him to the ground multiple times, he then sends Hibiki away making him land on te groud damaged, he gets up and he saw Shang Tsung smirk.

"Well your strong but."Hibiki said and he his helmet came off."I have more skills up my sleeve."he then summons a bracer to his left arm surprising them, he then opens it revealing three strings, he then pulls them and places the bracer over his head making the face appear on his forehead, then from the window came a bolt of lighting that hit Hiro and he tranformed again into Kamen Rider Zanki.

They were surprised and he then runs towards Ermac, Ermac tries to his powers but Zanki jumps to the sky and then brings his arms up, froma eletrical surge came the Ongeki Shingen Retsuzan, he then brings it down and slashes Ermac with it.

"Wow, sweat guitar."Johnny said.

Zanki then hits Ermac a couple of times, Ermac then blocked it with his arms but that gave Zanki his chance, he then charges his right fist with electricity and then punches Ermac in the gut, Ermac grunts and he couldn't move, Zanki then stabs Ermac with the point of the guitar and then turns his back to him, he then takes out the Ongekishin Zantetsu while opening the guitar and he placed it in.

"Ongeki Zan: Raiden Zanshin."Zanki said and then plays the guitar, he plays at a highspeed sending a wave of sound through Ermac's body, after playing the last cord Ermac then exploded making him fall to the ground.

"I win."Zanki said.

Zanki then goes to the others and Johnny said:"dude awesome, who knew rocking out could be a weapon."

Sonya grunts at Johnny words and Zanki said:"thanks, so what do you think?"he looks at Sonya."

"It's was fine."Sonya said.

"Really just fine?"Jax asked her with a grin and she then punched his arm.

After that match Hiro was back in his casual clothes and was training in the garden, he then sensed someone and it was not Li Mei, he ducks down and saw it was Kitana who tried to hit him, he then blocks her punch and then a kick, he then grabs her arms and looks at her.

"Impressive your very talented as when we first met, show me more."Hiro said.

"Do not underestimate me Oni."Kitana said and she prepared to fight.

Kitana throws multiple punches that Hiro countered and then he knees her in the gut and then kicks her away, She then charges at him with her fans out and tries to slash him, Hiro dodges her attacks and then summons hi knife stopping her fans and then kicks them away, he then grabs her and judo flips her to the ground.

"I'm impressed."Hiro said.

Kitana got up on her knees and said:"do it."

"Do what exatly?"Hiro asked.

"Kill me."Kitana said.

"Why?"Hiro said.

"I have failed my father my emperor."Kitana said while looking down.

"Ah yes, Shao Kahn is your father."Hiro said but he knew the truth.

"I have disgraced him, you must kill me."Kitana said.

"Actually we never saw each other, so you didn't disgraced him."Hiro said surprising her.

"What?"Kitana said.

"You heard me, maybe next time we'll get to talk since your a interesting one."Hiro said and then he leaves her alone.

Kitana was left there and then Shuki lands next to her making her get up.

"Who are you?"Kitana said.

Shuki helmet then vanished revealing Li Mei surprisng her.

"Li Mei, your an Oni?"Kitana asked.

"I am now, but I saw you fighting Hiro, I know doing this will make you mad but he's a nice guy and a great teacher, so maybe you should listen to his offer, also you never saw me."Li Mei said and Kitana nodded.

Li Mei then left her making Kitana wonder how did she become an oni.

**Note:Hiro transformed into Zanki and Li Mei appeared, in this version she's Hiro's students so she became an Oni through training and he gave her Shuki, Kitana fought Hiro instead of Liu Kang making her get instered in him instead, you can guess who the fake champion and the timeline follows a bit more the original along with the new games.**


	3. Chapter 3 Crimson Power

**Chapter 3 Crimson Power**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Night has fallen and the finals were starting and Liu kang is going to fight but who will be his opponent.

"Kombatants now Liu Kang will face againts Hiro Hidaka."Shang Tsung said and Hiro walked foward to face Liu akng.

"It will be a honor to fight you."Liu Kang said.

"The feeling is mutual Liu Kang."Hiro said and he then takes out the tunning fork and taps it, the then puts it over his head and transforms into Hibiki.

The match began and Liu Kang charges at Hibik who then starts trading punches with him, Liu Kang then gives him a strong fire punch hitting Hibiki away, Hibiki got his rekkas and then throws fire at Liu kang who countered with his own fireballs, they then traded blows again trying to overpower each other while clashing fists, they jumped back and then Liu Kang did his bycicle kick on Hibiki making him step back from each hit and then got knocked to the floor, Hibiki jumped back up and then charges at Liu Kang hitting him in the chest with his rekkas, Liu Kang steps back and then decides to finish it with a powerful attack, he then charges his right foots with fire while Hibiki did the same by charging his with a purple light on the ground this was his Takeshishiki Onike, they then charge at each other and then jumps to the sky, they did a flying kick and they clashed, then a explosion happened and both warriors landed on opposite sides with they're back turned at each other, Hibiki went to one knee injured but Liu Kang fell to the ground and he was defeated.

"The winner of the match is Hiro Hidaka."Shang Tsung said.

Hibiki got up and goes towards Liu kang to help him up, Liu kang looks at Hibiki and then smiled, they then shook hands and Raiden nodded for Liu Kang's actions.

"You fought well, now the fate of Earthrealm rest in your hands."Liu Kang said.

Raiden goes up to them and said:"you both fought well but the battle is still not over."

"Goro."Liu kang and Hibiki said.

"It has been years since a Earthrealm warrior has progressed this far, but the reigning champion is far beyond your abilities, to the lair with you."Shang Tsung said.

Then a portal opened beneath Hibiki and he went in, Hibiki then arrived at the lair and looked around.

"I did not expect to fight in this tournament."Hibiki turns around to see Goro."But it seems Earthrealm as found a warrior worthy for the shokan."

"They found a warrior to defeat you."Hibiki said and he prepares his rekkas.

They began to fight with Goro charging at Hibiki who got ready, Goro throws multiple punches with each of his four arms which Hibiki uses his rekka to block them, Goro then throws a fireball hitting Hibiki away and then teleports, he then smashes Hibiki with his weight and then throws him away, Hibiki got up and he was pretty hurt especially from his fight against Liu Kang, he then charges his rekkas and made two fire blades surprising Goro and then slashes at him, Goro steps back and then charges at Hibiki, Hibiki was now avoiding Goro's attacks while slashing at him when he had the chance in order to damage him, Hibiki then gives a powerful slash through Goro's making him have a huge gash and he steps back, Hibiki then throws the Kaentsuzumi at Goro making it stuck to his chest and the drum appear.

Hibiki then charges ar him with his drums back to normal and said:"Ongeki Da: Gōka Renbu no Kata."then he starts beating the drum with both rekkas at the same time, after so many hits he gave the final one and it caused Goro to explode and he falls to the ground.

Hibiki sees that Goro was knocked out and then looks up to see the portal open.

In Shang Tsung's throne room everyone waited then the portal appeared to reveal the winner then from it came Hibiki showing that he won and the Earthrealm warriors smiled while Shang Tsung frowned.

"It's time Shang Tsung, face me."Hibiki said to him.

"So be it."Shang Tsung said getting up to face him.

They started by trading punches with Hibiki hitting Shang Tsung in the face, Shang Tsung backed away and then throws fire skulls at Hibiki who then countered with his own fireballs, Shang Tsung then transformed into Kano surprising Hibiki and then did his rolling attack hitting Hibiki back, Shang Tsung then transformed into Sub Zero and throws a ice blast freezing Hibiki's legs, he then did the ice slide making Hibiki fall to the ground, Shang Tsung then transformed into Scorpion when Hibiki got up and did the teleportation attack appearing behind Hibiki and then hits him in the back, Hibiki recovered and was then blocking the same attack but then Shang Tsung transformed into Baraka slashes Hibiki in the chest and he falls to the ground.

Everyone got worried while Shang Tsung turned back shwoing a smirk, then Hibiki got up and then gave a shout, his body was now glowing in a red aura and then he got covered in red flames surprising them, then the flames vanished and he transformed into his Kurenai form.

"Hibiki Kurenai."Hibiki said.

Shang Tsung got mad and transforms into Scorpion and did the teleportation but Hibiki grabbed his arm when he appeared, he then punches him back to his true form and then starts to attack him multiple times when his fists started being covered in flames, he then kicks Shang Tsung away and then uses his rekkas to launch multiple fireballs at at Shang Tsung hitting him multiple times, Hibiki then charges at Shang Tsung saying:"Ongeki Da: Shakunetsu Shinku no Kata." he then hits Shang Tsung making the oni symbol appear on him, he then hits him multiple times and then Shang Tsung exploded sending him to the ground in pain.

Shang Tsung goes up to his knees and sees Hibiki ready and he said:"say it."

"I concede."Shang Tsung said making Hibiki the winner and the Earthrealm warriors cheered for him.

Then the light of the elder gods appeared showing the winner of the tournament then everyone went around him.

"Way to go man."Jax said.

"Awesome Hiro."Sonya said.

"MVP baby."Johnny said.

Shang Tsung and his soldiers walk to a portal but Kitana stopped to look at Hibiki, he looks at her and gives her a nod, she then walks to the portal and leaves Earthrealm.

Raiden looks at his talisman and saw a few cracks have been fixed but it was still cracked, he wondered if the one to save the future is the champion of the Elder Gods Hibiki.

At Outworld in Shao Kahns palace.

"You failed me."Shao Kahn said as Shang Tsung was on his knees with Kitana behind him and Baraka and Reptile at his side.

"Five hundred years I have waited now I must wait Five hundred more."Shao Kahn said angry at him.

"My lord all is not lost."Shang Tsung said trying to avoid death.

Shao Kahn walks to his throne and says:"curse the elder gods and their tournament I should have taken Earthrealm by force."he sits on his throne:"but I am bound by their rules, rules that cannot be broken."

"My lord."Shang Tsung said.

"Kill him."Shao Kahn ordered as Baraka and Reptile held him while Kitana draws her fans.

"But what if the rules where changed?"Shang Tsung said.

"Kitana."Shao Kahn said to stop her and he says."Continue."

Back in Earthrealm at the Shaolin temple a ceremony was being held for the savior of Earthrealm being Hiro, he also was able to get Cyrax and Sub Zero to join the temple to save them from the Lin Kuei, Hiro was now in a nearby forest training with Li Mei, they were in they're normal forms while Li Mei threw punches at him while Hiro blocks them with ease, she then throws a kick but then Hiro grabs it and then throws her to the ground.

"You have been getting better Li Mei."Hiro said.

Li Mei gets up and said:"even so I'm still no where near your level of strenght Master Hiro."

"Do not give up, you have great potential like when I first met you."Hiro said.

"Thank you master Hiro."Li mei said with a smile.

"Good, now it's best you return to the temple I'll catch up to you."Hiro said and she nodded.

Li Mei went back to the temple and before Hiro could go he felt a presence that was familiar, he then looks back to see Cetrion smilling at him and he was surprised.

"Lady Cetrion."Hiro said and he then bow to her.

"Hiro, please stand up."Cetrion said and he did that."you have done well, I came here to give you the elder gods gratitude, you have fought well even when you were badly injured from three different fights."

"Thank you my lady, but I don't think Shao Kahn will give up so easily."Hiro said.

"Yes but until then you must continue."Cetrion said.

"Of course and after that I will go after the fake champion."Hiro said.

"Yes, do you still have it with you?"Cetrion asked.

Hiro nodded and then he raises his hands as the Edenia Kamidogu appeared in his hands, he found it when he was in Outworld since both realms were still merged together, with it he can find the fake champion and retrieve the rest.

"Very good, you have been the greatest champion we have ever had."Cetrion said and she then touched his cheek."now go and join the other warriors."

"Yes my lady."Hiro said, he then puts the Kamidogu away and goes to the temple.

Cetrion smiled while he left and then she said:"one day we will be together."

At night Raiden was with Jax at the temple and Raiden said:"When Hiro won my amulet was able to fix some of the dameges so is he the one meant to save Earthrealm?"

"Maybe, he made Shang Tsung look like a chump."Jax said.

A young Shang Tsung approached them and Raiden said."Here to congratulate us on our victory sorcerer?"

"What, Shang Tsung?"Jax said surprised to see Shang Tsung young.

"You have been revitalized I see, I didn't realize your master was in the habit of rewarding failure."Raiden said to him.

"The emperor has an offer Raiden, a new tournament."Shang Tsung said.

"I see no reason to participate in any plan of yours."Raiden said with his arms crossed.

"The emperor proposes a single tournament to replace the current system of ten, it will be held in Outworld, if Earthrealm does not win Outworld will absorb it, but if Earthrealms wins Shao Kahn will abandon his claim forever."Shang Tsung offered.

"Give your emperor my regards."Raiden said while he and Jax turned around.

Shang Tsung cast a spell to open a portal and a army of tarkatans came through, Hiro and Li Mei saw them.

"Li Mei let's stop them."Hiro sai taking out the tunning fork.

"Right."Li Mei said and she takes her bracelet out.

He taps the fork while she opens the bracelet and plucks the strings, they puts them over they're foreheads and then transformed into Hibiki and Shuki, they then charge at them with Hibiki with his rekkas and Shuki her harp, he then taps them sending fireballs at the tarkatans, Shuki then plays her harp sending electrical blast at them, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage, Sub Zero and Cyrax helped out too.

Shuki then summons fire eagles that attacked the tarkatans, she then saw a group together charging towards her and she said:"Ongeki Sō: Shinten Dōchi."she charges her harp making a energy arrow and she points it towards the group that stopped, she then fires hit piercing the first one and it then hit the rest causing them to explode.

Hibiki then hitting many away and then said:"Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Kyōda no Kata."he then uses the Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi while hitting it with his rekkas sending sound waves to multiple Tarkatans and they then explode killing them.

Hibiki then saw one take Sonya with him to the portal and he said:"Sonya!"he then runs after him while the rest of the tarkatans run back to the portal and before he could reach it then closed.

"No."Hibiki said and he then punches the ground.

They then regroupd and Jax noticed that she was gone.

"Wait a minute wheres Sonya?"Jax said.

"Shang Tsung captured her and took her to Outworld while the rest dealt with the invasion."Raiden told them.

"We gotta find her."Jax said.

"We must follow them."Kung Lao said.

"Shang Tsung made it clear that Earthrealm will be under constant threat unless I agree to a new tournament."Raiden said and he received another vision.

"Another vision?"Jax asked.

"Yes I saw Liu Kang winning the proposed tournament, I believe we must attend but my vision of you winning was not the solution, when Hiro won the cracks started to fix so he must be the one to win."Raiden said.

"Hear me Elder gods I accept the terms proposed by Shao Kahn."Raiden said and the light appeared again.

"We go to Outworld."Raiden said.

"Then let us help."Sub Zero said as Cyrax nodded.

"Of course your help will be accepted."Raiden said.

"Li Mei was born there and I was once there as well so I can help."Hibiki said and Shuki nodded.

"Alright let's go."Johnny said and they prepared to go to Outworld to face the tournament of the Kahn.

**Note:Hibiki transformed into Kurenai form, he also has the Edenia Kamidogu since both realms are sill merged together so they are both there at this time, before he left after training Li Mei he found it and kept it safe from the fake Champion also for those wondering Li Mei was a different when I picked her to be a oni rider since she wasn't trained by Shujinko at this time so she didn't have the proper training so Hibiki showed her his skills instead so don't expect all the harem girls to be Oni's since they're strong in they're own right.**


	4. Chapter 4 Outworld

**Chapter 4 Outworld**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

The group arrived at Outworld, the group were now at Shao Kahn's throne room but Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Li Mei weren't there, they saw Shao Kahn on his throne with Goro and army of Tarkatans in front of him with Shang Tsung, Baraka, Kano, Kitana and Jade at his side.

"I assume that's the big man himself."Jax said.

"The wrestler guy with the cow skull on his head, and why aren't the kung fu twins and your girlfriend here helping us'"Johnny asked Hiro.

"I sent Liu kang and Kung Lao to free some of their Shaolin masters."Raiden said.

"And Li Mei can't be seen next to Shao Kahn without endangering her village so she's keeping a look out."Hiro said.

"I expected Sonya Blade to be here with Shang Tsung."Raiden said.

"She better not have a scratch on her."Jax said angry and he walks foward.

"Wait Jax."Hiro said.

"Ah the Earthrealm delegation has arrived, and we have a volunter for our first kombat."Shang Tsung said pointing at Jax.

"Jackson Briggs you will face Baraka."Shang Tsung said and the tarkatans cheered and Baraka goes to face Jax.

Baraka charges at Jax who dodges his punch and grabs his arm, he then twists it and kicks him away, Jax then grabs him by the shirt and starts to punch at his face multiple times and then throws him away, Baraka gets up and brings out his blades and charges at Jax, he dodges the blades and then throws a strong punch to his jaw sending him away and he won.

"Now your next opponent will be."Shang Tsung got interruped as Reptile came to him."What is it?"

Reptile whispers to him and Shang Tsung said:"Excellent, it seems I have a pressing matter to attend to with the emperor's permission we will reconvene later."

Shao Kahn made a signal for a yes and they started to leave the throne room leaving the Earthrealm warriors behind.

"What was that all about, I think we should follow him."Jax said.

Raiden had a vision and said:"Sonya Blade, she is to be executed, my powers are compromised here in Outworld, but I will be able to transport us near enough to her."

The group found Sonya and she was tied up in a sewer with acid on the sides and Johnny yelled:"Sonya." alerting the guards.

"So much for the surprise attack."Jax said as he fights the first guard knocking him over the side to the acid, he then jumps over them and went to fight Sheeva who was guarding her, Hiro then then starts to take out each of the gurards with each with a few punches and kicks, after he finished them he saw Jax defeated Sheeva.

"You sure have a way with women."Sonya said asnd Jax helps her down while taking out the rope.

"You know me I'm a class act."Jax said.

Sonya then looks at Hiro and said:"hey."

"Hey, are you okay?"Hiro asked.

"I'm fine, thanks for helping."Sonya said.

Then a beeping sound was heard as Sonya looks a her radar.

"That's weird I got two sets of readings heavy tech signals both of them."Sonya said.

"Technology, then they cannot be of Outworld, we need to confront the source of each signal so Johnny cage, Sub Zero and Cyrax I will need your help"Raiden said.

They nodded and Jax said:"Raiden, looks like you'll wanna teleport yourself about thirty clicks that way."

Raiden and his group arrived and they look around they noticed a Lin Kuei being surounded by Cyborgs.

"Smoke."Sub-Zero said in shock along with Cyrax.

Raiden said:"They must not take him." and he fires a electrical blast at them shutting down the cyborgs.

They approached Smoke and he said:"Cyrax, Sub-Zero your alright.".

"Yes it's good to see you again Smoke."Cyrax said and Sub-Zero nodded.

"Why are you here in Outworld?"Smoke asked.

"To participate in a tournament to save Earthrealm, join us Smoke."Raiden said.

"Forgive me but if Sektor was searching me, he is hunting Tundra too."Smoke said.

"Tundra is here!"Sub-Zero said in shock hearing his brother is here.

"Yes and he is taking your name, The grandmaster capturing all those that escaped to turn every Lin Kuei into a cyborg we need to help him."Smoke said to them.

"He will be at the tournament then knowing him."Sub Zero said.

"We must go there."Raiden said.

Sub Zero(Tundra) was freezing a soldier in a block of ice in the soul chamber and he said:"A pity you could not have cooperated."

A Dark blue cybord entered said:"you are ordered to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation."

"Hydro."Tundra said.

"You will come with me."Hydro said.

"I am sorry for what they did to you but I will not comply."Sub Zero said as he fought Hydro, Hydro tried to punch him but Tundra blocked it, then Hydro fires a ice blast that Tundra blocks and then Tundra ice slides at him knocking him down to the floor, Hydro got up and then got hit from behind, Tundra looks to see Hibiki with his Rekkas on fire, Hydro saw him and then retreated.

Hibiki walks foward and Sub Zero said:"who are you oni?"

"I am Hibiki."Hibiki said and his helmet vanished."but my name is Hiro."

"Your a human, how can a human turn into a oni?"Tundra asked.

"It's part of my family but I know your not the Sub Zero I know."Hiro said.

Sonya and Jax came in and they saw them.

"Sub-Zero what are you doing here?"Sonya asked.

"I am not the Sub-Zero you speak off he is my brother."Tundra said.

"Your brother?"Jax said.

"I am only here to learn of my brothers whereabouts?"Tundra said.

"Your brother is with Raiden along with Cyrax."Hiro said.

"Really then I am happy to learn he is alright."Tundra said.

Then the statue with the mouth open with energy started to glow and voice was heard:"you have disturbed our regeneration process" then Ermac came out of it.

"Ermac."Jax said.

Jax grabs him by the throat but he used his powers to seperate him and then started to pull Jax arms until they were destroyed as Jax screamed in pain and throws him to the ground.

"Jax."Sonya said and she stopped the bleeding with her blaster.

Ermac turns to Hiro and said:"we will finish you this time."

"I don't think so."Hiro said and he puts his helmet on.

Ermac then shoots a energy blast that Hibiki jumps over and then lands in front of him and starts to hit him with the rekkas, Ermac steps away and then uses his power to push him away but Hibiki holds on and then shoots a stream a fire from his mouth burning Ermac, Hibiki then charges his foots and delivers a flying kick causing Ermac to explode then he lands on the floor knocked out.

"That was impressive but I must leave now Shang Tsung was the one that tricked my brother into joining his tournament that he almost died."Tundra said and he leaves.

"Wait at least help Jax." Sonya said.

"I'll call Shuki she will take you to a portal back to Earthrealm, stay safe."Hibiki said to her and she nodded.

Sub Zero arrived at the tournament and saw Kitana defeating an opponent and Shao Kahn killed him, he stepped foward and said:"Shao Kahn I came here to Challenge Shang Tsung and I will fight him."

"No one makes demands to the emperor, Reptile."Shang Tsung said and Reptile went to fight Tundra.

Hibiki arrives at the top of the arena looking down as he saw Sub Zero defeat Reptile, then the Lin Kuei cyborgs appeared around him.

"What is this no."Sub Zero said.

Sektor arrived in front of the emperor and Shang Tsung said:"Who now interrupts the emperors tournament?"

Raiden and the rest arrived and elder Sub Zero saw his brother and said:"Tundra, no" he tried to rescue him but Raiden stopped him.

"You cannot save him stay here or they will take you three as well."Raiden said.

Sektor went to make a deal with Shao Kahn but then Hibiki shot multiple fireballs hitting the robots away releasing the younger Sub Zero, eveyone got surprised and then multiple disk animals appear and cover the arena causing a distraction which allowed Hibiki to take the younger Sub Zero away.

Shao Kahn then sends a energy to push the disk animals away who retreated and Sub Zero was gone.

"He escaped."Sektor said and he then went to find him again.

Hibiki then goes next to Raiden and the group with Tundra and Sub Zero said:"brother I'm glad your okay."

"Yes, if it wasn't for him I would have been turned into a cyborg."Tundra said.

"It's best you both lay low for a while and stick with us."Hibiki said and they nodded.

Hibiki then saw Kitana was being scolded by her father then she left and he was worried about her.

Kitana was talking with Jade at the beach and said:"Is this show your loyalty Jade?"

"Kitana I.."Jade was interrupted.

"You followed me when I clearly wish to be alone then upbraid me, I will not be scolded like some child."Kitana said.

"You need to be careful I have never seen your father this angry with you, your a princess he expects more from you than this."Jade said.

"I know what he expects."Kitana yelled at her.

"We will talk later, when you are in more of a mind to listen,"Jade said and she left.

Kitana then heard a noise and turned around to see Hibiki looking at her.

"Hiro."Kitana said surprised to see him.

"Good to see you again."Hibiki said.

"What are you doing here, if my father finds you here."Kitana said.

"I came here to see you."Hibiki said surprising her."I saw what he did, he didn't have the right to do it."

"Hiro I wish to be alone."Kitana said.

"Well I wish to make sure your alright, so care to tell me how you and Li Mei know each other?"Hibiki asked.

"When I was little, I used to get out of the palace and I met Li Mei, we became friends she was my only friend outside of Jade."Kitana said.

"It must have been good times."Hibiki said.

"It was."Kitana said.

The Raiden appeared and said:"Princess Kitana I request an audience."

"Earthrealm god what business do you have with me?"Kitana asked.

"I have sensed conflict within you, you are more like Sindel than Shao Kahn and you need answers I can help you find them if you will trust me, go to Shang Tsung Flesh pits."Raiden said.

"What?"Hibiki said shocked.

"The flesh pit's but I am forbidden to."Kitana wad interrupted.

"Yes, you are and why is that?"Raiden asked.

"I don't know tell me."Kitana said.

"You must discover your true path alone."Raiden said.

Kitana thinks about and goes to check it, Hibiki then takes out a disk animal taka and transforms it to let it follow Kitana.

"Why did you send her there?"Hibiki asked.

"The only way for her to discover the answers she deserves is by going there."Raiden said.

Hibiki got worried and then he felt a presence looking at him.

"I better go."Hibiki said and Raiden nodded feeling the same presence.

Hibki then walks way to the forest, while in the middle of it he said:"alright come on out."

Then someone jumped out of the trees and lands in front of him, to his surprise it was a Vampire woman and she was smirking at him.

"A vampire, who are you?"Hibiki asked.

"I am Nitara, I heard of you Hibiki."Nitara said.

"Really, how is that?"Hibiki asked.

"You see while you were able to hide from Shao Kahn's men I was able to find you, from the moment you stepped in to Outworld I have found you going after another man with black hair in a ponytail, ever since then I was interested in you."Nitara said.

"Really so I knew I was being watched, what business do you have with me to then?"Hibiki asked.

"I ask of you to help me free my realm."Nitara said.

"Your realm, wait the vampire realm."Hibiki said.

"Yes, I know of a way to free my realm, a orb that is trapped in lava but I cannot reach it."Nitara said.

Hibiki remembered the elder gods telling him of this orb before.

"I see very well I can help all I ask is that you aid Earthrealm."Hibiki said.

"Thank you lord Hibiki, I will not let you down."Nitara said with a smile and a bow.

Hibiki got surprised by that a bit but he accepted it, he now found a new ally to help him and Earthrealm now he needs to make sure that Kitana will be alright.

**Note:They have arrived in Outworld, Tundra was able to escape the cyborgs thank to Hibiki and he will be called Tundra to be easier to seperate from his brother, Nitara appeared since she needs a strong ally to free her home from Outworld and now to answer a review Mileena was already picked for him in the harem.**


	5. Chapter 5 Oni's Princess

**Chapter 5 Oni's Princess**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was walking down the forest after he talked to Nitara he told her to take out any of Shao Kahns soldiers without being seen, he then walks down and then he heard a sound from behind, he looks back and no one was there, he looks around he could feel someone here but he couldn't see them, he then felt a pair of arms around his neck and then the person revealed it self, it was a woman that looked like Kitana but she was wearing a pink outfit and her eyes are yellow.

"Well hello there, aren't you a interesting one."She said.

Hiro then got free and jumps to the other side to look at her.

"Who are you?"Hiro asked.

"I am Mileena, I heard so much about you Hiro Hidaka, the fact your Earthrealms champion, now Shao Kahn ordered your death but I think I'll just keep you for myself."Mileena said and she pulls out her sais.

Hiro then takes out his tunning fork but then Mileena shoots energu from her sais shooting out of his hand, he looks to see that it landed far away from him, he then jumps back to avoid Mileena's attacks, he blocks her kicks while dodging her sais, he couldn't use Hibiki but he has something else, he takes out a different tunning fork and grabs her arm, he then taps it on her sais and brings it to his forehead, she watches as the symbol appeared on his forehead.

"Kabuki."Hiro said and he then kicks her away.

He then was covered covered in cherry blossoms and transformed into Kamen Rider Kabuki and struck a pose, Mileena looks at him with interest.

"Onsa Ken."Kabuki said transforming the tunning fork into a sword.

He charges at her and he starts to push her back, he blocks her sais with his sword and struck at her with his other fist and his kicks, he then kicks her away and looks down to see his tunning fork so he picks it up.

Mileena gets up and then shoots energy sais at him.

"Kisanjutsu."Kabuki said bring out a umbrella blocking the attacks and he charges at her, he then hits her with the umbrella and stabs through it hitting her in the chest a bit, she backs away holding her wound he then throws both items to the air and brings out two Ressui, he then hits her with them sending her to a tree, she got knocked out and he grabs the sword and umbrella with the umbrella on his shoulder.

Kabuki then runs to the other side but then Mileena opens her eyes to look at him and she smiled underneath her mask, she has found someone that not only caught her interest but prove they're strenght, now she will make sure she would be her husband.

Kabuki was far away from her and then Shuki lands next to him.

"Hiro I saw what happened, that Mileena she almost looked like Kitana."Shuki said.

"Yes, something strange is happening."Kabuki said and then a taka disk goes up to them and shows them a recording of Kitana being imprissoned and being sentenced to death and they got shocked.

"Oh no, Kitana."Shuki said.

"We gotta save her."Kabuki said and she nodded.

They were able to infiltrate the palace and entered through the windows they went to many halls avoiding any guards, Hiro was back in his normal form since he might need a different rider, he then opens door a bit and sees Jade entering the room through the other side to try to save her, he saw Kitana tied up with a energy rope with Sheeva guarding her.

"Jade."Kitana said.

"My orders are clear, no one is allowed in the tower."Sheeva said as Jade walked foward.

"As you can see I am here."Jade said playfully.

"Here to help the princess to escape."Sheeva said.

"With a little help."They looked back to see Hiro and Shuki.

"Hiro."Kitana and Jade said surprised to see him but Kitana was also surprised to see Shuki since it was Li Mei.

"More intruders."Sheeva said.

"I won't let you keep her for her death, Shuki free Kitana while I take care of her."Hiro said and she nodded.

Hiro brings out a whistle device and blows on it, he then raises up this forehead making the symbol appears on his head, was covered in win and then transformed into Kamen Rider Ibuki then the Ongekikan Reppuu appeared on his hand.

Sheeva charges at him and he then starts to dodge her attacks and shoots at her with the Reppuu, he takes many shots at her a she tries to get him, he then charges up with wind around him and he then punches at Sheeva sending her back, he then shoots at her multiple times but the shots were glowing, he then takes out the Ongekimei Narukaze from his belt and attaches to the Reppuu.

"Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen."Ibuki said and then blows on the trumpet sending a huge sound wave from it hitting Sheeva and the bullets then caused her to explode and get knocked to the ground.

Sheeva openes her eyes in pain and sees Ibuki looking at her."finish it."

"No."Ibuki said surprising her."I'm not gonna kill you just because who you served, I won't kill a defeated enemy."he then turns around and walks away but what he didn't notice was that Sheeva grew a blush on her face before she got knocked out.

He saw that Shuki released Kitana then they heard someone coming.

"Oh no guards."Jade said.

"We need to now."Ibuki said and they ran to the other side.

They went through the hallways and then arrive at a dead end with a window.

"No, were trapped."Kitana said.

"No were not."Ibuki said taking out a disk animal but then he wakes it up it turn into a giant Taka surprising Jade and Kitana, they then jump on to of it and they fly away and the guards came to see them leave.

"Well Hiro you just keep surprising us."Jade said.

"I have more tricks up my sleeve."Ibuki said.

"Hiro, Li Mei thank you."Kitana said with a smile.

"Wait, Li Mei."Jade said surprised and then Shuki takes off her helmet revealing her face and Jade got shocked."your an oni!"

"Well I was different before, but Hiro gave me the strenght to help plus I couldn't let my friend die."Li Mei said.

"Hiro, why did you go out of your way to save me?"Kitana asked him.

Ibuki takes off his helmet and said:"well I couldn't just let Shao Kahn kill you."

"But that can't be the only reason."Kitana said."no one would dare go after me and face Shao Kahn's rath."

They then landed on the ground and Hiro makes the Taka go back to being a disk.

"It's not important for now."Hiro said.

"No."Kitana said and she goes in front of him."tell me why, why did you risk you life?"

Hiro got nervous and said:"because I love you."

Kitana got surprised and said:"you... you do?"

"He does?"Jade and Li Mei said.

Hiro then smiled and said:"Yes Kitana, I love you so much."

"I love you too."Kitana said and she then goes to his arms, she then pulls down her mask and kisses him, Jade and Li Mei got jealous.

Hiro then looks at them and noticed they're expression.

"Oh, Li Mei you actually?"Hiro asked.

"Yes, but I know when I see that your in love with someone else."Li Mei said.

"I'm happy for you Kitana."Jade said and she turns around.

Kitana saw that and runs up to them grabbing they're hands."I want to be happy but I want my friends to be happy as well."this surprised them.

"What?"Hiro said.

"Kitana your actually."Li Mei said and Kitana nodded with a smile.

Li Mei smiled and runs to Hiro giving him a kiss, she then hugs him.

"Well I'll just wait a bit since I'm not certain yet."Jade said.

"Of course I'm not rushing you."Kitana said.

After that they went back to the group and found Raiden's group at the entrance of the arena.

"You have returned with princess Kitana."Raiden said.

"Yes, she was going to get executed but I was able to save her."Hiro said.

"Well look at the hero just saved his princess."Johnny said.

"It's good that you came now we can prepare ourselves against Shao Kahn's warriors."Liu Kang said.

In Shao Kahn's throne he wa now informed of Kitana's escape.

"You fools how dare you let Kitana escape."Shao Kahn berated his soldiers and Sheeva.

We are sorry my lord but the oni came to help her escape."Sheeva said.

"That oni has been a thorn in my plans for far too long, once I see him I will kill him my self."Shao Kahn said outside of the castle Nitara heard what he said and flies off.

"Wait father."They looked to see Mileena come in."I wish for him to be mine."

"What?"Shao Kahn said.

"I have fought him and he has defeated me but he showed me the skills that I wanted to see, father he is the one for me."Mileena said.

"I see, but I will not make any promisses since he is in the tournament on Earthrealms side."Shao Kahn said.

"Then maybe after the tournament we can make him join us."Mileena said.

"We will see."Shao Kahn said.

The group waited for the tournament to start but then Nitara flies down and lands in front of them.

"Wow a vampire."Johnny said.

"What is a vampire doing here?"Raiden said.

"It's alright, this is Nitara I made an alliance with her to help Earthrealm."Hiro said.

"My lord, I came here to warn you that Shao Kahn knows what you have done, he's extremly mad and will go after you head."Nitara warned him.

"Damn I don't want to be in your shoes."Johnny said.

"Even so we surpass his warriors by numbers."Cyrax said.

"But we need to think of a plan."Sub Zero said.

"So what do we do now?"Kung Lao asked.

"If we have some to look for any attacks while the others go to the tournament in case Shao Kahn tries anything since he will no doubt be ready to kill anyone that isn't paying attention."Hiro said.

"So who should stay behind to watch over the rest?"Liu kang asked.

"Nitara, Li Mei, Sub Zero, Tundra, Cyrax and Smoke are going to be our backup while the rest of us continue and face Shao Kahns warriors."Hiro said.

"That would be wise."Raiden said.

"Yes, but my lord did you tell them about the warrior your looking for?"Nitara asked getting they're attention.

"Warrior?"Liu Kang said.

"I guess I should tell you, you see there is a warrior called Shujinko he is a fake champion claiming to be the champion of the Elder Gods, but he's actually being used as a tool by a unknown enemy."Hiro said.

"So what is this Shujinko after?"Kung Lao asked.

"He is after the Kamidogus."Hiro said shocking Raiden.

"The Kamidogus!?"Raiden said.

"Yes."Hiro said.

"Lord Raiden what are the Kamidogus?"Liu Kang asked.

"They are powerful artifcats created by the Elder Gods a long time ago and they were used to give life to the realms."Raiden said.

"Yes and they can grant a person incredible power, I am after him to stop him in his tracks because I feel the enemy might be even worse than Shao Kahn."Hiro said making them worried.

"Wait a minute I know him."Sub Zero said since he now remembers the name."he came to the Lin Kuei temple a long time ago to ask for training, he said he was Bo Rai Cho's student."that surprised Raiden, Liu Kang and Kung Lao.

"Are you kidding me, he's a student of Bo Rai Cho."Kung Lao said.

"To think someone that trained with master Bo Rai Cho could be used for evil."Liu Kang said.

"He's not a evil person but I have something that will make him come to me."Hiro said then he raises his arms and the Edenia Kamidogu appeared surprising them.

"Is that?"Raiden asked.

"Yes it's Edenia's Kamidogu."Hiro said.

"Edenia."Kitana and Jade said surprised.

"Yes, your home, Kitana Shao Kahn lied to you, your true father is Jerrod the king of Edenia he killed your father and took your mother for himself."Hiro said shocking Kitana since now she knows the truth.

Hiro makes the Kamidogu vanish and Raiden said:"it's good that you found it before it fell to the wrong hands."

"Yes, but now we must focus on the tournament and after this I will find him."Hiro said.

"Then we will help as well, we cannot let him find the items."Tundra said and they all agreed.

"Thank you my search will be easier with your help since he tends to jump through many realms using the Nexus."Hiro said.

They warriors prepared for the tournament to protect Earthrealm from Shao Kahns warriors.

**Note:Kabuki and Ibuki appeared, Mileena and Sheeva gained interest on Hiro while Kitana became the first girl and she suggest the harem, Li Mei is in love with Hiro since they spent a long time together before he went to the tournament and Jade as some attraction but will join soon and before anyone says here she doesn't know who Kotal is outside of his name so she doesn't love him, now to answer Bobby Jenkins sengoku form is not a actual form it's just alternate armored form that looks different because it was a different user so it's the same form with a different look so no Hiro will not have that he will have the one seen in the show.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fight for Earthrealm

**Chapter 6 Fight for Earthrealm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

The group walked towards to the tournament and then Hiro felt like they were being watched, he tne stops getting they're attention.

"Hey what's wrong?"Johnny asked.

The other sensed it as well and Liu Kang said:"Were being watched."

Then from the trees came a female Zatteran that was white, she then tries to attack Hiro dodges and she tries to attack with punches and kicks.

"A Saurian!"Jade and Kitana said.

"You know her?"Kung Lao asked.

"Yes she's the same race as Reptile and one time tried to kill Shao Kahn."Kitana said.

"Then why is she attacking him."Liu kang said.

"We need to stop her."Smoke said and Sub Zero freezes her and then Cyrax kicks her away breaking the ice.

Then she gets up slowly and sees them reayd to fight her, Hiro then asked:"who are you and why did you attack me?"

"I am Khameleon, I came here to test your strenght before you went to face Shao Kahn."Khameleon said.

"Test me?"Hiro said.

"Yes, I needed to know if your the one that can kill Shao Kahn, he took my home away from me and killed most of my people, only Reptile and I are left but he betrayed me for him."Khameleon said.

"Shao Kahn's power can make even his enemies join him."Raiden said.

"So what, you wanted know if our friend is capable of fighting Shao Kahn."Johnny said.

"You don't have to worry since we have seen Hiro fight, he is a formidable warrior."Sub Zero said.

Khameleon thinks about it and then Hiro offers her a hand, she got surprised and she takes it allowing him to lift her up.

"I promisse that I will stop Shao Kahn once and for all, he's a threat to all of the realms so he must be stopped."Hiro said.

Khameleon then nodded and Nitara said:"plus being the Champion of the Elder Gods does help him defeat Shao Kahn."that surprises her.

"Nitara."Hiro said.

"Your the champion of the Elder Gods?"Khameleon said looking at Hiro.

"Yes, I am."Hiro said.

"Then you are the one."Khameleon said.

"Okay let's go."Hiro said and they went to the tournament.

They arrived at Kahn's arena again and they saw him sitting on his throne with his warriors at his side and the crowd wanting to see the fights.

"So you finally arrived Raiden along with your warriors."Shao Kahn said.

"It's time to finish this, let Mortal Kombat Begin."Raiden said.

"Kano."Shao Kahn said and he goes in front with a smirk.

"Now who wants a piece of me."Kano said with his knife ready.

Li Mei then goes in front and said:"I will defeat you."she then raises her Henshin Kigen Onjou and plucks the strings making lightining hit her and she transforms into Kamen Rider Shuki.

Kano then charges at her with his knifes and starts to slash at her while Shuki dodges his attacks, she then punches and kicks at him multiple times and then kicks him away, Kano gets up and shoots lasers at her but she jumps away and then brings out her Kitara and plays it sending waves at Kano pushing him back.

"Ongeki Sō: Shinten Dōchi."Shuki then shoots her energy arrow at him making a explosion and he get knocked out.

"Reptile."Shao Kahn said and Reptile goes next.

Shuki was going to fight her but then Khameleon jumps in front of her.

"You!"Reptile said.

"Khameleon?"Shuki said.

"Let me take care of him."Khameleon said and she nodded.

"So that assassin came back."Shao Kahn said.

Reptile charges at her and Khameleon starts to blow his claws and kicks, he then spits at her and she dodges her and shoots a energy blast hat him sending him back.

"I will make you pay for last time."Khameleon said and she then starts to punch at him multiple times in the face.

She then uppercuts him to the air and then jumps up, she then stomps at him making him crash into the ground and he got hurt pretty badly.

"You lost another warrior."Hiro said.

Shao Kahn got angry and then Baraka goes to fight and then Nitara decided to face him.

"I will taste the flesh of a vampire."Baraka said.

"Not if I drain you of your blood."Nitara said.

He then charges at her and She then flies into the air, he then shoots blast form his claws and she dodges them and shoots blood at his face blinding him and then she picks him up and bites his neck making him scream, she then throws him down and then dive kicks him to the ground knocking him out.

"Looks like you need stronger warriors."Nitara said to Shao Kahn.

"Shang Tsung."Shao Kahn making him grin and he steps foward.

"I'll deal with him."Hiro then steps foward to fight Shang Tsung.

"Your soul is mine."Shang Tsung said.

Hiro then takes out the Henshin Onsa Onkaku and taps it, he then puts it over his head and then transforms into Hibiki, he then takes out the rekkas and charges at Shang Tsung, Shang Tsung shoots skulls at Hibiki who shoots fireballs to cancel them, they then starts to trade blows and block them as well, Shang Tsung then transfoms inot Sub Zero and shoots ice but Hibiki jumps away and then goes into Kurenai form, Shang Tsung does the ice slide but Hibiki stops him by blocking and then shoots out fire from his mouth, Shang Tsung got blown back by the attack and transforms back, he then transforms into Kano and does the rolling attack making Hibiki get pushed back but he still stands, Hibiki then punches him in the face making him transform back, then he kept punching him multiple times and each time he hits him he transforms into another person, he then get kicked to the floor and Shang Tsung was back in his base, his friends were happy he was going to win and Shao Kahn was getting angry, Shang Tsung gets up and sees Hibiki ready but he gets a smirk on his face, he then makes a sword appear behind Hibiki and then makes it go towards him at high speed, they were all shocked and then time was slown down around Hibiki, he then hears the blade coming towards him so he back flips to avoid and then it goes towards Shang Tsung shocking him, then it stabs right through Shang Tsung making him fall to the ground on his back.

They all stare at Shang Tsung and Hibiki looks at him and said:"flawless victory."then Shang Tsung head rotates to the side and he turns into bones, then the souls trapped inside of him were free.

Hibiki then gets jumped by Mileena from behind and she puts her legs around him."now your mine."

"Mileena."Kitana said and she charges at her.

"Kitana wait."Jade said.

Kitana then kicks Mileena away from him.

"Kitana."Hibiki said surprised.

"So you came."Shao Kahn said.

"I know the truth, so I will make you pay not only for me but what you did to my mother and father."Kitana said while glaring at him.

"Well it's time we settle this."Mileena said getting up and she faces Kitana bring out her sais while Kitana her fans.

They then charge at each other clashing they're weapons together, Mileena goes for a stab but Kitana dodges it and then kicks her in the gut, Kitana then hits Mileena in the face with her fans and then Mileena teleports behind her, she goes to stab her but Kitana jumps foward and dodges it, Mileena shoots sai blasts at her but Kitana throws her fans cutting them and they went back to her, Mileena charges at her again and she was trying to stab at her multiple times but Kitana was dodging her attacks and then punches her in the face, Kitana then starts to punch and kick at her multiple times and then did a somersault kick sending Mileena away and she was defeated.

Raiden nodded and said:"the odds are now in our favor."

"Yes, all thanks to Hiro the Champion of the Elder Gods."Liu kang said.

Hibiki goes up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder, she looks at him and he nodded making her smile, Mileena gets up and she was jealous that Kitana got his attention, one day she will have him.

Hibiki then looks at Shao Kahn and said:"what next Shao Kahn, who do you have more to face me?"

Shao Kahn chuckled and then they heard the crowd yell."Kintaro, Kintaro, Kintaro."

Everyone got confused and Johnny said:"Kintaro?"

"That doesn't sound good."Cyrax said.

Then a gate opened making Hibiki look at it, he then heard footsteps and said:"Kitana go back with the group."she nodded and runs back.

Hibiki then saw a Shokan that was like a tiger too come out roaring at him, this was Kintaro and he was ready to fight him, before Hibiki can face the emperor of Outworld he will have to face a Shokan that is stronger than Goro and Sheeva, will he be able to win to save Earthrealm and the future for all the realms or will he fall find out next time.

**Note:it might be a bit short compared to the others but I want to save something for next chapter, I gave some of the girls a chance to fight and Khameleon appeared too, she is one girl that I wanted to pick since I like her and and now to answer the reviews."Quan chi reviving Sindel I'm not sure and I can't say anything that would be spoilers and no I will not use evil Sindel to my version of MK since I hated that version.**


	7. Chapter 7 Hibiki's true potential

**Chapter 7 Hibiki's true potential**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hibiki was staring at Kintaro, after defeating Shang Tsung along with his friends defeating Mileena, Reptile, Baraka and Kano, he now has to face this beast before facing Shao Kahn.

"Fight."Shao Kahn said.

Kintaro charges at Hibiki who was ready with his rekkas, Kitaro then starts to punch at him while he was blocking with the rekka, Kintaro then punches him away and then tries to stomp him but Hibiki dodged it at the last second, Kintaro then shoots at Hibiki who countered with his own, they were now in a sturggle trying to overpower each other, Kintaro then starts to get the advantage but then Hibiki used all of his power to make the flame stronger and it pushed him back.

Kintaro stands up and charges at Hibiki who then starts to counter his punches with his own fists while dodging the others, Hibiki then hits him multiple times in the chest and pushes him back, Hibiki takes out the Ongekiko Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi and throws it at Kintaro making it attach to his chest and then it grew, he then charges at Kintaro."Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata."he then hits the drum multiple times and it then exploded knocking Kintaro out.

Hibiki then returns back to his base and he got tired from using Kurenai too much, he then sees Shao Kahn getting up and walks in front of him.

"I should kill you right now, but Mileena wants you for herself so I will just have to turn you into her slave."Shao Kahn said.

"I will not be turned into a tool."Hibiki said.

"Lord Raiden can Hiro win?"Liu Kang asked.

"He used too much of his strenght in his other two fights, but we must have faith in him."Raiden said.

"Hiro."the girls said worried for him.

Shao Kahn then summons his hammer and charges at him, Hibiki then dodges the first strike and starts to dodge the swings from Shao Kahn, Hibiki then hits him with the rekkas but Shao Kahn then punches him away, Hibiki got sent to the floor and then sees Shao Kahn charging at him with his hammer up, Hibiki rolls away and Shao Kahn hits the ground he was before, Hibiki stands up and then shoots out fire from his mouth to burn Shao Kahn but he resited it and throws a energy spear hitting Hibiki away, Hibiki looks at Shao Kahn only to get shoulder bashed and then got his leg grabbed making Shao Kahn slam him to the ground multiple times and then he throws him away.

Hibiki gets up slowly and he could barely stand, his armor was cracked and he then looks at Shao Kahn, Hibiki then takes out his knife and looks at it.

"You might as well give up, you don't stand a chance."Shao Kahn said.

"Give up, I don't know the meaning of that word, I will continue since every battle makes me stronger and I have something to protect so I will not loose."Hibiki then raises the knife and then it got covered in fire transforming into the Armed Saber, he then touches the bottom of the hilt and starts to glow, then the disk animals came towards Hibiki and start to merge with him making his suit turn red again and each disk animal animal turns into a piece of armor, then the Taka came and attaches to his chest forming the last piece and he got covered in fire, the helmet changed getting a new symbol on the forehead and he then dispels the fire and he was now in Armed Hibiki form.

Hibiki then charges at Shao Kahn and then punches him in the chest causing him to grunt, then he got sent away but he then stopped and charges at Hibki, Hibiki blocks all his hammer attacks with the saber and then knocks him off alowing him to slash Shao Kahn on his chest.

Shao Kahn steps away and holds his wound."how is this possible, you were beaten but now that sword made you this strong."

"This is the result of my training, now you shall fall."Hbiki said.

Hibiki then lifts the sword up to him with his hand under it making the piece on the front go down, he then breaths in making the sword glow and it then makes a giant fire blade come out of it, he then charges at Shao Kahn and he then makes it come down at Shao Kahn slicing him in half, Shao Kahn screamed and then he exploded.

Everyone was waiting since there was a cloud of some there, then it vanished revealing only the destroyed helmet of Shao Kahn, Raiden then checks his amulet and sees it fixing it self, the future was now saved and it's savior was Hibiki.

Hibiki then goes back to his base tired, he then looks up to see the light from the Elder Gods telling him that it was over, Earthrealm won, he then goes back to his group and they were happy for him.

"Hiro you did it."Kitana said.

"Way to go."Johnny said.

"Congratulations."Cyrax said.

"Hiro, you have saved Earthrealm, for that we are grateful."Raiden said.

Liu Kang and Kung Lao bowd to him and he nodded.

"Battle is now over, my mission is over now but theres still many thing that I need to do."Hibiki said.

"What will you do know?"Shuki asked.

"Theres something that I must do."Hibiki said,

Hibiki then goes with the girls while the others returned back to Earthrealm, he arrives at a moutain looking into the sun, he then takes out the Edenia Kamidogu and lifts it up, it starts to glow and they saw the ground start to shake and then it made a flashing light, when it was over the opened they're eyes and saw they were no longer in Outworld but in a forest, they walked out of it and saw it was Edenia, the city was rebuilt back to it's glory, Jade couldn't believe what she was seeing, it made her smile, Kitana was amazed, this was her home.

"I'm home."Kitana said.

"Yes, with the Kamidogu I was able to restore Edenia with the Elder Gods help, now you can live in peace."Hibiki said.

They then saw the Edenians go to the city with the older generation happy to be back in they're realm.

"Hiro, thank you."Kitana said and he nodded.

"Of course, Princess Kitana, the people here are going to need you since they need the royal family."Hibiki said and she nodded.

"But where will you live?"Jade asked.

"I'm not sure, I am the champion of the Elder Gods so I don't have a actual home to go to, I might just wander around the realms while finding the Fake Champion."Hibiki said.

"Then why don't you join Edenia."Kitan said surprising them.

"Really?"Hibiki said.

"Yes, you are the hero of Edenia too, they are going to need more than me, so please stay here and help me inspire them."Kitana said.

Hibiki thins about it and then his helmet vanished."I will."that made her and Jade smile."but first I have another promisse to complete."he looks at Nitara and she nodded.

Hibiki, Nitara, Shuki and Khameleon returned back to Outworld and were inside a cave with lava, the girls were waiting next to the pool and then Hibiki comes out with a orb on his hand, he then gives it to Nitara."here, this will release the Vampire realm."

Nitara takes it and then looks at Hibiki."master, I thank you for this help, even with my home free I will be there to help you."she then crushes it and then she vanished when the ground started to shake and then it stopped.

Hibiki then looks at the other two girls and said:"what about you two?"

"I will be living in Edenia, Kitana offered my people to be appart of it, I would like to continue my training with you."Shuki said.

"I wish to journey with you, I have no home so this will give me a purpose."Khameleon said.

"Very well, I need to check on something before to just make sure."Hbiki said and they nodded.

Some time later Hibiki was now in Shang Tsung's flesh pits to look around, after Mileena he need to make sure there wasn't anymore surprises, he then sees a man on the table with no skin with a eyeball out making him cringe."he is sick."

In the shadows he felt something and then he heard a scream and looks to see a woman in red two piece with red hair and mask, she tries to stab him but he dodges it and kicks her away.

"Who are you?"Hbiki asked.

"I am Skarlet, I came to take you down for killing my kahn."Skarlet then charges at him while he blocks her attack with his hands, she then then kicks her neck making him draw a bit of blood and she then absorbs it but then it made a rection to her, she then moans and it gave him the chance to kick her to a wall and she got knocked out.

"Well I need to go now."Hibiki then runs out leaving her there.

She then starts to breath hard and said:"his blood, it was glorious."

Hbiki then went to Earthrealm for a celebration at the temple for saving it, he also visited Sonya and she gave him the news that Jax was fine but his arms needed to be replaced by metal ones, he hoped he got better, Hibiki knew that his journey was not over since theres more dangers in the future he must face, but he will just keep getting stronger to protect those that he cares about.

**Note:Shao Kahn is now dead, Hibiki used armed form and met Skarlet for a short bit, he will now be living in Edenia as a home for him along with going to Earthrealm, now that MK9 story is over Hibiki will now have to face new threats before a certain someone appears.**


	8. Chapter 8 Netherrealm

**Chapter 8 Netherrealm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

After Hiro won the Mortal Kombat tournament Earthrealm returned to peace, Outworld needed a new ruler so Mileena was picked after Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung were killed, she has become a new Kahn there but she wasn't the best one and she was still obsessed with Hiro trying to find a way for him to join her side, while in Edenia Kitana has taken the throne and rules over the realm as a kind ruler with Jade at her side helping her, Hiro is now living in Edenia as his new home after traveling for so long, he still travels through the realms but he lives in Edenia for being with the ones thet he loves.

Hiro was now meditating in the forest of Edenia for some peace, then he felt a presence appear surprising him, he gets up and turns around to see Cetrion there smiling at him.

"Lady Cetrion."Hiro then bows to her again.

"Please Hiro, stand up."Cetrion said and he did that.

"What do I owe the honor of seeing you here?"Hiro asked.

"The Elder Gods have been pleased for your victory over Shao Kahn, you saved the future from him, now all there is left is Blaze when the time comes."Cetrion said.

"Of course, but who shall defeat him?"Hiro asked.

"We will say when the time is right, but until then I would like to tell you as our champion you have the power to remain as the same as your are so we will grant you the same ability to those that you love."Cetrion said surprising Hiro.

"Wait, the ones I get married to will be able to keep they're youth."Hiro said.

"Yes, it's the reward we are giving to you, the chance to be with the ones you love."Cetrion said with a smile while putting her hands behind her but her were closed like a fist.

"Thank you, lady Cetrion."Hiro said.

"Please just Cetrion."She then holds his face and then she vanished.

"Why does she always do that."Hiro said and he then leaves.

He arrives at the city and sees the Edenians living they're lives, he smiles seeing them back in they're home again, they were once living in fear by Shao Kahn now they can finally be in peace at least for now.

He then arrives at the palace and walks around the halls, he then sees Kitana looking outside a window watching her people, he then goes up to her and said:"how are you feeling today?"

"I feel great, now I can say I'm truly at home, I'm not a Outworlder but an Edenian."Kitana said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that, say where Li Mei and Jade?"Hiro asked.

"They are looking around the area, they just want to make sure it's safe."Kitana said.

"That's good to hear."Hiro said.

"Yes, so Hiro have you thought about my proposal of getting married and becoming the king of Edenia?"Kitana asked.

"Well I don't mind marrying you, but do you really think they would accept a oni as they're king, I had other treat me as the same from the ones in the Netherrealm."Hiro said.

"Of course, your not like them, I know that."Kitana said.

"Thank you, but I do wonder about those creatures, I only seem a few of them but when I heard that some are forced to become those things."Hiro said.

"Are you going to the Netherrealm?"Kitana asked worried.

"Don't worry the dark energy from it won't do nothing to me, with me being the champion of the Elder Gods has it's perks, plus he could be there."Hiro said.

"The fake champion."Kitana said and he nodded.

He then gave her a kiss and then leaves while she watches him, Hiro then arrives at the portal of Edenia and enters it, he then arrives at the Nexus and sees four of the Kamidogus on the altars, it seems the Fake Champion was able to get most of them leaving only two left being the Orderrealm and Edenia but he has one of them when he finds him he will make sure the Kamidogu's won't be used by anyone evil ever again.

"One day, one day Fake Champion you will pay."Hiro said looking at the Kamidogus, as much he wants to take them the Elder Gods said to let them be there until the time was right and when he has defeated him.

He then looks at the red portal and goes through it, he then arrives in the Netherrealm and looks at the city, it still was the same it left it since this was a different part where people actually live with the sky being red, he then notices a old looking guy wearing a samurai looking armor running to the outside of the city.

"You!"Hiro said and he runs after him.

Hiro was now chashing after the Fake Champion running outside of the city walks and walking around the outside, then he takes out his tunning fork and taps it, then he brings it up and transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki.

Hbiki runs around the area and then stops at a monument with green letters, he looks around and said:"where are you, show yourself."

"What's wrong Oni?"he looks back to see a woman with black hair with a white streak.

"I am Hibiki, I am trying to find a warrior that claims to be the champion of the Elder gods."Hibiki said.

"Champion of the Elder gods?"She thinks about it."I have heard of a young man a long time ago saying those words, but why are you after him?"

"He is a fool being tricked, I am the Champion of the Elder Gods."Hibiki said.

"Wait if your the champion, then."She then got an idea."can I ask you something important?"

"What is it?"Hibiki said.

"My name is Sareena, I once served Quan Chi and Shinnok but now I am free, I ask of you to help me escape the Netherrealm so that I may go to Earthrealm."Sareena gave him the request.

"Really, I can understand that you wish to leave this realm to escape your former masters but there has to be a reason for you to go to Earthrealm."Hibiki said.

"Yes, in Earthrealm there is one person that I can trust, a man called Sub Zero."Sareena said.

"Sub Zero?!"Hibiki said shocked.

"You know him?"Sareena asked.

"Of course, I saved his life, does that mean you have met him before."Hibiki said.

"Yes, he once came to this realm to solve a problem a long time ago."Sareena said.

"I see."Hibiki said, he wonder why didn't the Elder Gods told him about this but he wouldn't question they're judgement."very well, I will be here to see if I can catch the Fake Champion but after that I will bring you to Earthrealm."

"Thank you."Sareena said with a smile.

"Now let's go."Hibiki said and she nodded.

From far away Skarlet was walking around after she was told by Mileena to investigate the Netherrealm for anything useful, then she looks to her right and then goes to hide behind a rock, she then peeks out to see Hibiki talking with Sareena and she blushes at the sight of him, Mileena had made a order if anyone sees Hibiki they are to bring him to her, some thing is revenge for him killing Shao Kahn but no, Skarlet along with others that Mileena trust know that she wants Hibiki to be her husband and to rule by her side, Skarlet did accept that while Mileena might not be the greatest choice for a Kahn but if she gets Hibiki to marry Mileena then Outworld would have it's greatest ruler and she can be his mistress.

"So this is where you are now, you have been in Edenia which made it harder for us but here on the other hand."Skarlet said with a smirk then she sees them leave."I don't know what the girl is to you but it doesn't matter you will be ours."

Hibiki and Sareena walk around the place and then they saw a bunch of creatures appear from the rocks, they were Onis from the Netherrealm surprising the duo and they all watched them.

"What is this, some weak demon with a fake oni."Oni said.

"Wait I have seen him before, he is the one that killed Shao Kahn."said another oni.

"Yes, he might have a bit of human but he seems to be a different type of Oni."

"I am Hibiki, yes I am a Oni just a different one from you."Hibiki said.

"Really, well then Hibiki if you call yourself a oni then show us what your kind can do."one said and then a Warlord Oni came carrying a giant club.

Hibiki then takes out his rekkas and charges at the Warlord, Warlord tries to crush him but Hibiki jumps over the club and starts running up to it, then his rekkas got covered in fire and then he hits the Warlord in the face sending him down and he died.

Hibiki then lands on the floor while the onis were amazed at his strenght and one said:"impressive, you are truly powerful despite having the human blood but you have the energy and strenght of an oni."

"Yes he does."then they saw two different types of oni come, one had a mask and a club on his arm while the other was like a hunchback one with a ball and chain.

"Who are you?"Hibiki asked.

"I am Drahmin and this is Moloch."Drahmin points at the other and he growls."we ask of you are you truly the champion of the elder gods?"

"Yes, I am."Hibiki said.

"Then this is a great moment for a oni, since one of our kind was chosen to be the one."Drahmin said and they all cheered"we will follow you, we are tired to be used by the likes of Quan Chi and Shinnok, we would rather follow a oni."

"Really, that's surprising."Hibiki said.

"All that I ask is that you take me and Moloch with you to a new realm."Drahmin said.

"Very well."Hibiki said."now I ask all of you, have you seen a man called Shujinko around this place?"

"Shujinko?"Oni said.

"Wait I heard that name, yes he was claiming to be the Champion of the Elder gods."another said.

"Yes, I am after him, all you need to do is bring him to me but do not kill him, he needs to be punished by the gods."Hibiki said.

"Very well."Drahmin said and they all agreed.

"I can't believe you managed to have the onis serve you."Sareena said.

"Well we are similar so they went for who is the strongest."Hibiki said.

Skarlet saw that and was surprised and amazed, he now has the onis following him.

"You are really special, I can't wait to have you join Outworld."Skarlet said.

Hibiki and the rest went with him to find Shujinko before leaving the realm, he needs to stop him before he gets the Kamidogus.

**Note:hope you enjoyed it, this is before MK X so it will take a long time before we get to those events so I'll be using the events that follow close to the original timeline, now I would to say to a guest that been sending reviews to my other stories about the another riders the answer is the will appear more times, they aren't a one time thing in fact the another riders are the arch nemesis of the riders since they were made to fight them with the new oc's getting the ones are the counterparts to the main ones and it would be a waste if Hotoke got that moment and with me saying that he's a general only for him to not appear again so they are going to appear more times.**


	9. Chapter 9 The White Oni

**Chapter 9 The White Oni**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hibiki continued to wander around the Netherrealm with the onis and Sareena, they continued and they were about to arrive a structure above a pool of lava but then they saw a woman wearing white clothing in front of them.

"Stop there you demons."she said.

"Who are you?"Hibiki asked.

"I am Ashrah, I came in order to slay you so that I maybe be free from the Netherrealm."Ashrah said.

"What?!"Hibiki said.

"Lord Hibiki, she was once a member of Quan Chi's group, now she thinks by slaying demons she can become be free from the Netherrealm."Drahmin said.

"I remember her."Sareena said.

"I think you are mistaken, I am not a demon like you, I am an Oni from another realm."Hibiki said.

"It does not matter you must have evil inside of you in order to enter the Netherrealm."Ashrah said.

"Fool, he is the Champion of the Elder gods, he is protected by them."A oni said.

"The Champion of the Elder gods, but that's impossible I met a warrior called Shujinko who is the champion."Ashrah said.

"That one is a fake, he killed the previous one before me in a fools quest and now I'm the champion."Hibiki said.

"Then prove it."Ashrah then goes into a stance along with Hibiki with his rekkas out.

Ashrah summons her sword and charges at him and Hibiki blocks it with his rekkas, they traded blows and then Hibiki shoots fire from his mouth pushing her away, she then shoots a blast that Hibiki countered with his rekkas shooting fireballs, he then jumps at her hitting her in the chest and then he charges at her, he takes out his Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi and throws it at her stomach making it grow.

"Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata."Hibiki then hits the drum multiple times and then makes a explosion sending Ashrah to the ground.

Moloch was going towards her but then Hibiki puts his arm in front of him stopping Moloch."theres no need to kill her, there are fates worse then death."

"How so?"Drahmin asked.

"She wants to leave the Netherrealm so let her be a prisoner of this realm."Hibiki said and they all understood.

"Yes, let her rot here."oni said and they left her.

Hibiki goes up to the structure and goes to the edge, he points his hand foward and then from the lava something came out, rising from it was a suit of armor and it was a Armor of the Ogre but this one has lava lines inside of it with the mask being red and the helmet being black.

The Oni's stare at it with amazement while Sareena was curious, he then brings it up to him and said:"this is the Armor of the Ogre but unlike the ones made by my family this one I was able to infuse the Netherrealms energy to give it the power, I will offer you the Armor of the Ogre that was used by many warriors while four will wear the ones that are made from the energies of the Netherrealm, Order realm, Chaos Realm and Edenia."

"Then I will take that one as the punisher of the Netherrealm."Drahmin said.

Hibiki lets him and he goes up, then the armor attaches to Drahmin and he now wore it with his club still on his right arm, he looks at his body and said:"the power, it's amazing."

"Good, the wars in the future are going to be though so get stronger, now let's go."Hibiki said and they leave.

Skarlet saw that and was amazed at the suit of armor, if that suit could make an oni like Drahmin with that type of strenght that he was almost as strong as Goro then what could the suit do to other warriors, she keeps following them since if the other suits are in the three realms why didn't he put one in Outworld.

They then looked around and couldn't find the fake champion anywhere, Hibiki was not happy since he missed him again, if Ashrah didn't stop him he might have found Shujinko but now he was gone again.

"Looks like that Shujinko is not in the Netherrealm, let's go."Hibiki said and they went towards the portal.

While walking next to a rock wall the wall shook and they saw multiple boulders coming towards him, they all dive away with boulders seperating Hibiki from the group.

"Hibiki are you okay?"Sareena asked.

"I'm fine, just around them."Hibiki said.

Then Skarlet appears behind him and grabs him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I got you."Skarlet said.

"You again."Hibiki tries to shake her off but then he feels some of his energy being drained from him.

"Don't worry, after this you'll be back in Outworld, Mileena has been asking so much to have you there."Skarlet said.

The group tries to go around but then a centaur came in front of them being Motaro.

"A centaur?!"Sareena said surprised.

"What's that thing doing here."Drahmin said.

"You won't pass."Motaro then charges at them knocking most of them away and Moloch grapples him while Sareena slashes at him but he blasts her away with his tail.

Hibiki was on one knee and Skarlet buts a hand on his helmet."soon you'll be where you belong."

Then she got blasted off of him, Hibiki gets up and sees Nitara land next to him.

"Nitars!"Hibiki said surprised.

"I sensed you were in danger my lord, so let me help you."Nitara said and he nodded.

Skarlet got up and Hibiki said:"I think a new form is needed."he then takes out a different tuning fork and takes it, then he tranforms into the white oni Kamen Rider Touki.

He takes out the Ongekikanabō Rettō and charges at Skarlet with Nitara, Skarlet blocks Nitaras weapons but then Touki hits her with his weapon sending her back.

Motaro got pushed back by Drahmin who has a sword on his other hand, then Drahmin spits lava at Motaro making him get pushed back while he screams in pain,

Skarlet get sent to the boulders and sees Touki charing at her making her teleport away and he hits the boulders destroying them, Touki then saw Motaro fighting Drahmin and Moloch so he charges at him and hits Motaro away.

"Now to finish him."Touki said and he takes out the Ongekiko and throws it to the air making a big version of it."Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō."he then hits it sending sound waves at Motaro making him scream and then after the last one he explodes sending Motaro flying away and he get sent to a pool of lava making him get burned alive.

Touki looks at them and looks to his fellow oni's."it seems that Outworld was trying to capture me, most likely because I killed Shao Kahn but now we won."they all cheered and he sees Sareena going towards them with Nitara."Nitara thank you."

"I said I would follow you even after you saved my realm, I am in your debt."Nitara said but she had a smile for something else.

"Now let us leave this realm."Touki said and they all agreed.

Skarlet returned to the palace in Outworld with Mileena at the throne.

"So you failed to capture Hiro even with Motaro."Mileena said not happt of the news.

"I'm sorry, but I have seen more of his power and that he has armors made for his kind to use to rival any of the strongest warriors."Skarlet said.

"Really, well he seems to make his own army with the Onis then, it just makes him even more perfect, I will be so happy when he joins me, now go and if you find him bring him to me."Mileena said and Skarlet nodded.

Skarlet then leaves the throne room and goes through the halls then she sees Ermac walking towards her direction.

"Why are you so keen on following her, she's a terrible ruler"Ermac said.

"Maybe so in your oppinion but her idea of getting Hiro to marry her is a great one, the champion of the elder gods as the ruler of Outworld will strike fear to our enemies."Skarlet said and she leaves him."I will make sure that happens."

Ermac looks at her and said:"not if she loses her throne."

In Edenia the onis looked around since they were now in the forest, Hiro was back to normal and then Khameleon came and saw all the oni.

"Hiro why are the oni here?"Khameleon asked.

"I have gotten them here to give them a new chance, these guys want to serve a member of they're race for once and I was chosen."Hiro said.

"I see, I just hope you know what your doing?"Khameleon said.

"Don't worry I trust them."Hiro said."now theres one thing I must do."

Hiro went to Earthrealm with Sareena and she was looking around, they exited the portal of the nexus and went towards Shaolin Temple and see Liu Kang training with Kung Lao.

LIu Kang and Kung Lao stopped to see them and they went towards them.

"Hiro."Liu Kang said and they bowd."It is good to see you again."

Hiro bowd as well and said:"yes me too, I came to see Sub Zero."

"Sub Zero?"Kung Lao said confused.

"My friend here knows him."Hiro said pointing at Sareena.

"I see, well he will be here shortly."Liu Kang said.

After some time Sub Zero and Tundra came to the temple and saw Hiro there waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hiro, you've returned."Sub Zero said.

"Yes, and I brought you a friend."Hiro said confusing him.

Then Sareena came shocking Sub Zero.

"Sareena, your alive."Sub Zero said.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Sub Zero."Sareena said with a smile.

"Brother you know her'"Tundra asked.

"Yes, I met her in a mission a long time ago for the grandmaster, I thought she died."Sub Zero said.

"I did but my soul was able to go back to my body and now I'm free."Sareena said.

"That is good my friend."Sub Zero said.

She then hugged him and he got surprised, Tundra smirked under his mask seeing that his brother might have gotten someone that was more then a friend, Hiro smiled at them being together and Kung Lao and Liu Kang saw it from a distance and were happy for them.

Then Hiro returned back to Edenia to make the onis the new protectors and giving them the Armor of the Ogre to make them stronger being the normal one that his family once made, Moloch will get one of the special ones later so he will have to wait and the Onis were able to get food from animals they were able to hunt from other realms to feed them, he even has a idea for the future to make sure his oni legacy doesn't die off, Kitana was surprised to see them but let them be in Edenia since they wanted to serve a new leader being of they're race and she trusts Hiro.

**Note:Touki is from the movie not the one from the show, now the onis are now appart of Edenia with them following Hiro and getting the Armor of the Ogre to make them stronger then jsut be normal grunts, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins Frost will not be appart of the harem since at this time she's a kid so she's way too young for Hiro."**


	10. Chapter 10 Special Forces

**Chapter 10 Special Forces**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

After the Onis joined Edenia they protected they're new home and the people had to get used to them but they accepted the Onis, Hiro was at the palace with Jade next to him walking around the halls.

"I heard that you and Kitana are planning to get married soon."Jade said.

"Yes, some of the people want they're queen to be have a king."Hiro said."while being the champion of the elder gods would help them to have hope."

Jade smiled and turns him towards her, Hiro got surprised and she takes off her mask."let me try something."she then kisses him making him stunned.

She then pulls away and said:"I guess my feelings were right after all."

"Well about time."they then looked at Kitana smiling at them.

"Kitana!"Jade got surprised.

"Jade, I'm glad your now true to your feelings but can I talk with my fiance."Kitana said.

Jade nodded and left them alone, Kitana goes up to Hiro and said:"I'm so happy were going to get married."she then holds his hand.

Hiro smiled and said:"yeah me too, I would do anything to make you happy."

"Your a sweet one."Kitana then kissed him."this will be a great moment between us, I wonder how the other two will react."

"Who Jade and Li Mei?"Hiro said.

"Them too but I think theres more."Kitana said confusing him.

Jade was watching them and looks at Hiro with a smile, she was happy that she confessed her feelings since he is the one, but part of her is worried since a long time ago she met a man known as Kotal who had a attraction to her but she didn't feel the same, she didn't had time to tell her what she felt since she had to go to the tournament to help fight against Earthrealm, she never seen Kotal but it might be better this way so he wouldn't get hurt.

Later Hiro walked around Edenia and then sees Khameleon training with Li Mei, they were tradding punches and then they stopped to look at him.

"Hiro."Li Mei smiled and runs up to him giving him a hug.

"Hello Li Mei."Hiro smiled and then he looks at Khameleon."Khameleon."

"Hiro."Khameleon said.

"I came to tell you I'll be leaving to Earthrealm since I sense some danger there."Hiro said.

"Your leaving."Li Mei said sad about it.

"I must, since I'm still the Champion of the Elder Gods so I need to protect all the realms."Hiro said.

"Very well but be careful."Li Mei said and he nodded.

Khameleon watches Hiro leave and he waves at her making her wave back, she has fallen for him since being with him for so long made her develop feelings for him.

Hiro then arrives at Eearthrealm through the portal and walks out to the forest, he then senses a dark energy nearby and he goes running towards it, he then goes inside the forest and then he senses someone nearby, he then stops to look around and he then gets attacked by a shadow making him jump away, then another one tries to punch him destroying a tree instead.

"Take this."a womans voice was heard that sounded familar.

Hiro then sees her coming towards him with a kick and he then jumps away to see it was Sonya.

"Sonya wait."Hiro said stopping her.

"Hiro."Sonya said surprised.

"Hiro?"Then Jax came to her side with metal arms."damn we almost got you instead, sorry about that."

"It's alright."Hiro then sees his arms."looks like you got an upgrade."

"Yeah."Jax then shows them off."after Ermac took my arms special forces replaced them, so now these will give a bit of a punch."

Hiro nodded and then looks at Sonya, he smiled and she smiled back."you still didn't change."

"I should say the same to you, looks like your skills only got better."Sonya said.

"So what ar eyou two doing here?"Hiro asked.

"We were after the Black Dragon."Sonya said.

"The Black Dragon, Kano's group."Hiro said.

"Yeah, we tracked one of his goons here and we saw someone nearby and we thought you were him."Jax said

"I see, so need any help?"Hiro offered.

"Well it might help us track Kano down faster, so sure."Sonya said with a smile.

"Just like old times."Jax said and they walked together as a group.

They then walked around the forest and they then stopped behind a tree, they then saw a guy and woman together one was a blond guy while the other was a red head.

"That's Kira and Kobra, they're Kano's men."Sonya said.

"Looks like we got lucky finding them."Jax said.

He goes to get them but Hiro puts a hand in front of him."wait, let's follow them."

"Follow them?"Jax said.

"Yes, they could lead us to they're base."Hiro said.

"Smart idea."Sonya said.

Jax nodded and saw the duo leave, they then followed behind them, they then arrive at a metal entrance on a rocky area and saw them going in.

"Idiots let us right into they're base."Jax said.

"I'll call HQ."Sonya said and she contacts him."Sonya here, me and Jax found a base of the Black Dragon with a friend."

"Good work but who is this friend?"HQ said.

"His name is Hiro."Sonya said.

"Hiro isn't that the one that won the tournament."

"Yes, he's good and helped us a lot."Sonya said and she looks at him with a smile.

"Very well, you may infiltrate the base while we send back up."

"Alright."Sonya then ends the call."let's go."

"Right."they said.

They then went to the entrance and saw it was a hand scanner.

"Well shame we can't sneak in."Jax then punches the door opened.

They then went in to see a giant hall and they walked foward, then the floor started to move.

"What's going on?"Sonya said and then the floor beneath her opened making her and Hiro fall down.

"Sonya, Hiro."Jax called out to them.

"Shame your friends are seperated."Jax then saw Jarek in front of him.

"Jarek."Jax said glaring at them.

"They will have to deal with the others, so let's have some fun."Jarek goes into a stance and Jax does the same thing.

Sonya then wakes up to see she was in a dark room and then sees she was on top of Hiro surprising her, he must have caught her while they were failing down, she then looks at his face and smiles, Jax back at the base liked to tease her saying that she liked Hiro even when she rejected that statement but in truth she really liked him, so she didn't know how to feel since she heard from Liu Kang and the others that he and Kitana are dating which hurts her so she needed to tell him.

He then starts to wake up and she get's off him, he then opened his eyes to see Sonya looking down at him."so had a nice nap?"

"Well at least I woke up with a pretty woman as the first I saw."Hiro said with a smile making her smile.

She then helps him up and said:"well don't you have a way with words."

"Well well, what do we have here?"they heard Kano's voice.

"Kano, I knew you would be here."Sonya said with a glare.

"So came after me again love and you even brought your little boyfriend."Kano said.

"So your hidding from us you coward."Hiro said while looking around.

"Coward, got a bit of tongue there I think I would just have to take it off, but I'll let the boys do it first."then the lights turned on revealing a square room and then a door opened to let a bunch of black dragon goons come in.

Hiro counts them and said:"so a 1000, want to make it 500 each."

"How about I take 501."Sonya said and she goes charging at them.

Hiro chuckles and said:"that's the spirit."he then joins her.

They then start to beat them up one by one, Hiro punches one in the face and spin kicks three of them away, Sonya then grabs one with her legs and then throws him to another of his friends and then shoots four of them with her blaster, Hiro then hits one in the gut and then kicks one away, a guy tries to punch him but he then dodges him and gives him a chop on the neck knocking him out.

Sonya then jumps into the air and Hiro sees her coming towards him, he then grabs her hands making her be upside down, they smiled at each other and then Hiro spins her around allowing her to kick the rest of the grunts, then he stopped and she lands on his side.

Then all the grunts were on the ground and Kano said:"not bad, but you'll never get pass my real men."

"We'll see about that."Hiro said and he was then silent.

"You were pretty good, it seems you only got stronger."Sonya said to Hiro.

"Why thank you, but you were great too."Hiro said.

"Flatterer."Sonya said.

They then went through the entrance and they made small talk.

"So how was life after the tournament?"Hiro asked.

"You know, being the special forces and trying to catch Kano, but in my personal life."Sonya then grunts.

"What happened?"Hiro said.

"Johnny happened, he tried to ask me out but I turned him down so many times but he doesn't get it."Sonya said making Hiro a bit mad.

"He is a stubborn."Hiro said he was fine with Johnny but when he asked Sonya out.

"Yeah, but theres someone else that caught my attention."Sonya said making him curious.

"Who?"Hiro said.

"I'll keep that a secret for now, but what about you, I heard that you and Kitana are going out."Sonya said.

"Oh that, well she is the one I fell for her, but then I found out about Li Mei and even Jade a bit."Hiro said making her curious.

"Really, they liked you too."Sonya said.

"Yeah, Kitana even let them be with me in harem."Hiro said.

"Well, that's a interesting idea she did."Sonya said with a smile."so di you and her did it?"

"What, when did that come from?"Hiro said with a blush.

"Come on?"Sonya teased him.

"Alright fine, yes me and Kitana slept together."Hiro said.

"Well she's a lucky one, let's go."Sonya said and she hurried up with Hiro following her.

He still remembered that day.

**Flashback.**

Kitana asked Hiro to come to her chambers and he sees a big king size bed there and with her in front of him with him with his back turned at the bed.

She then takes off her mask and starts to kiss him, she then pulls him to the bed and he lies down, she then goes on to of him and starts to take his shirt off and then she takes her top off making him blush seeing her boobs, she then smiles and then takes both of they're clothes off.

Then Hiro was pounding at her missionary style, she then looks at him with a smile while she moans, she then rolls him to the side and they went to the 69 position, she then starts to suck his member while he licked her pussy making her moan while she did it, she then licks it and then sucks it faster, then he came inside her mouth.

She then swallowed it and then turns around, she then starts to ride him while moaning and then he goes up hugging her and she does the same, then they start hump each other and then he came inside of her, they then lie down on the bed while smiling at each then they hugged.

But what they don't know someone was watching them, Khameleon saw that from a window and was blushing hard, she now had urges that she know has to keep control and the other one was Cetrion and she was not happy, it should have been her with him but she couldn't do nothing about it, the Elder Gods allowed him to find love and each lover would be able to stay with him so she will just have to wait for her turn.

**Flashback ends.**

Hiro couldn't believe he did that with her but he was still happy.

With Jax he punched Jarek to a wall and walks towards him."too bad you had to mess with me, so where's Sonya and Hiro?"

"They're on the lower floors but they'll never survive."Jarek then throws a flash grenade blinding Jax and he escaped.

"Darn it, well I'll just have to hunt him down while finding Sonya and Hiro."Jax then runs down a hall and wonders if Sonya will just tell Hiro how she feels.

**Note:Hiro is now with Sonya and Jax infiltrating a Black Dragon base, he also made love with Kitana without knowing that they were being watched, now to answer a review:"guest let's say that mk11 aftermath won't be needed."**


	11. Chapter 11 Black Dragon's Attack

**Chapter 11 Black Dragon's Attack**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Sonya and Hiro were walking down a metal corridor after facing a bunch of Black Dragon thugs, they then found wall with a lader and they looked up.

"Well only one place to go."Sonya said.

"Want me to go in case something happens?"Hiro asked.

"That's sweet but I'll go."Sonya smiles and climbs up the ladder.

Hiro chuckles and then he follows her, she then stops making hit her behind.

"Oops sorry."Sonya said with a smirk.

He looks at her and she then climbs up, they then arrived at another hall and sees a door in front of them, they walked towards and opened it, then they arrive at a plat form with lava underneath them.

"This is lava, how did they get so much of it."Hiro said looking down.

"They must have gotten from Outworld when they were still working with Shao Kahn."Sonya said.

"Most likely."Hiro then hears a sound."look out."he then tackles her toi the gound to avoid a stream of fire.

They then looked to see a guy with a flamethrower, he has no nose, ears or hair and also had a pale complexion.

"No Face."Sonya said getting up.

"Ha ha ha, Kano told me a few flies were here for me to burn."No Face said.

"I don't think so."Hiro takes out his tunning fork and taps it, he then brings it to his forehead and then transforms into Hibiki.

He then takes out his rekkas and charges at No Face, he then fires at him making Hibiki dodge it and tries to hit him, Sonya charges at him too and they were now trying to hit him while the dodges some of they're attacks, Hibiki then hits away and he lands next to the edge of the railings.

"Your going to jail where you and the rest of your friends belong."Sonya said.

No Face then takes out a detonator and presses it making one of the explode, the platform then tilts making them lose balance and they had to grabs the platform to not fall into the lava.

"Ha, I never fight without a back up plan, now you'll al burn."No Face said.

Sonya was trying to hold on along with Hibiki and the plantform supports were giving in, No Face then points his flamethrower at them."bye bye."

Hibiki looks at him and spits fire that burns part of his face, he screamed holding his face in pain and then walks back, he then fall off the railing and goes towards the lava, they then saw him get burned alive.

Hibiki then sees the plat forms giving up and he reaches his hand to Sonya."Grab on."he then jumps towards him and he holds her, he then gets up and jumps in the last second before the platform falls to the lava, they then landed on the exit with Hibiki on top of Sonya.

Sonya sees him on top of her and she looks into his helmet, she smiled and he then gets up, he then offers a hand and said:"sorry about that."

She grabs his hand and got up."No problem, I should thank you for saving me hero."

"Well your welcomed."Hibiki said.

"Let's go, before Kano decides to leave."Sonya said and he nodded.

They walked ahead in the corridor to see what else they would have to face before reaching Kano.

Kano was inside a control room watching them through many computers and he slammed his hand on the chair he was on.

"Darn, No Face died because of them."Kano then looks at another screen to see Jax beating up many grunts."it's almost like they have a crush on me."

"Need help."He looks back to see Tremor coming out of the shadows.

"Not yet, I might need you in case they all come here."Kano said he then grins."let's have the girls have some fun, they been dying to meet him."

Sonya and Hibiki walked around and then passed through a set of halls, then the floor made a wall seperating them shokcing the duo.

"Hiro."Sonya yells out to him.

"I'm here, looks like they're trying to seperate us, let's go to the end and we'll meet up."Hiro said.

"Alright."Sonya said and they went to they're respectives entrances.

Sonya walks around the halls and then sees a fireball come from a hall next to her, she then looks to see Kobra.

"Kobra."Sonya goes into a stance.

"Sorry miss Blade but the boss wants you dead."Kobra said.

With Hibiki he then arrives at a empty room, it was a brown on with a few boxes inside, he then walks foward and then he ducks underneath a pink blast and sees Kira to his right.

"You were the one that was with Kobra."Hibiki said getting up.

"Yes, I heard a lot from you and we've been waiting."Kira said.

"We?"Hibiki said.

"Yes we."he turns around to see a woman with two katanas while wearing a pink suit."my name is Tasia."

"So Kano sent two of you to kill me."Hibiki said taking out his rekkas.

"Actually we have something else in mind."Tasia said with a grin and Kira ginned as well.

"And what would that be?"Hibiki asked.

"To keep you."Kira said taking out her knifes.

"What?"Hibiki said.

They then charge at him making him go back while they slash at him, he ducks undernearth Tasia's sword making it slash a stack of boxes, he then kicks Kira away and blocks Tasia's swords.

"What do you mean keep me?"Hibiki said.

"Simple, we never met any decent men so with you being this strong and handsome your the lucky winner, so lose so we can have some real fun."Tasia said.

He then pushes her back and then sees Kira blow pink dust at his face covering his helmet, he then dodges they're slashes using his senses to avoid them, he then starts to get pushed back and they slashed at his chest making him get thrown back to a pile of boxes.

"Well he lasted longer with my special dust on him."Kira said.

"Yeah, now let's take him."Tasia said.

Then they heard a sound and then ligthning covered his body, he then jumps up and he transformed into Kamen Rider Todoroki, then he takes out his guitar the Ongekigen - Retsurai.

"Let's rock."Todoroki said and he charges at them.

Sonya was punching and kicking Kobra and then she grabs him with her legs and slams him to the ground, she saw that he was knocked out and runs to the other side.

"Come on Hiro, stay safe."Sonya said since she already had lost a partner by Kano so she isn't going to lose the man she loves.

Todoroki was hitting them back with the guitar and then he charges his fists with ligtning and punches at them multiple times, Kira gets up and charges at him but he turned his hands into claws and blocks the knifes and kicks her away, Tasia charges at him and he then ducks underneath her swords and then hits her away with the guitar sending her next to Kira.

"Okay I did not expect him to be that good."Kira said.

Then the exit exploded and they saw Sonya on the other side glaring at them.

"We need to go."Tasia said and then a hole opened beneath them making them escape the duo.

"Hiro are you okay?"Sonya runs up to him.

"I'm fine, the form of Todoroki was able to take them down."Todoroki said.

"I'm glad you're okay."Sonya said.

She then looks at his helmet and stares at his eyes."oh screw it, can you take the helmet off?"

"Sure."Todoroki said confused and he then vanished.

Then to his surprised she kissed him, he then kissed her back and she was happy.

"Well ain't that sweet."Kano's voice was heard stopping them."oh don't mind me, enjoy your time before I gut you both together too."

"Not this time Kano, your going to jail wher eyou belong."Sonya said.

"Really, all this because of your partner, the one I killed by taking out his beating heart."Kano said making her angry.

"Choose your words wisely, since those might end you."Hiro said before putting back his helmet.

"Oh I know how to pick my words demon guy, I would like to kill you but the girls want you so I'll just brainwash you to be one my men."Kano said.

"I won't let you take him."Sonya said.

"We'll see love, we'll see."Kano said.

"Let's go."Todoroki said and she nodded.

They went through the next set of halls and went to find who Kano was going to send next.

Jax was beating up a bunch of thugs and then he finishes one last one with a punch.

"Man when are they going to come, these guys are just coming."Jax said.

"Major Briggs."His comunicator was heard.

He then answers it."I'm here, how long is back up coming?"

"Shortly, what happened to your partner?"

"Sonya and our friend Hiro got seperated thanks to Kano, now they're trying to find a way out."Jax said.

"Understood, find them as well, we can't let Kano get to them."

"Alright."Jax turned it off and runs to find where those two love birds are.

Sonya and Todoroki were facing many more thugs as well, looks like Kano wants to at least tire them out before facing them, after they defeated the last one Todoroki said;"How many soldiers does he have?"

"They're mostly thugs and terrorists that Kano gets to fight for him, anything to get away from us."Sonya said.

"Well we need to go after him faster."Todoroki said and she nodded.

They ran together and then Sonya holds his hand smiling, she finaly did it and she was happy, but looks like she would have to share him with the other girls but she doesn't mind, she felt happy to have him.

**Note:Todoroki appeared, Sonya is now in Hiro's harem since she got scared after seperating from him and didn't want to lose him, No Face is dead while the others were just defeated but theres still more Black Dragon members they have to fight, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins well Todoroki appeared now and for the others no spoilers.**

**Hibiki's Fatality**

Hibiki hits the enemy with rekkas along with his drum multiple times and then after the last hit they exploded into bloody bits, then he strikes his pose.

**Fatality 2**

Hibiki then shoots fire making the enemy burn while the scream in pain and then he takes out his knife and slashes they're head off, then he crosses his arms together.

**Babality**

Hibiki get's turned into a baby version of himself with two drums, then starts to hit the ground while throwing a tantrum making the ground crack.

**Friendship**

Hibiki walks over to set Taiko drums and starts to hit them with his rekkas multiple times, he turns around hitting each of them and then he finishes byt hitting the middle one being the biggest and then he crosses his arms rekkas together.


	12. Chapter 12 Final Stage of the Dragon

**Chapter 12 Final Stage of the Dragon**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

After defeating two members of the Black Dragon Todoroki and Sonya walked foward through the base while fighting off many Black Dragon members.

Sonya and Todoroki were walking through many halls and then they stopped at a metal door, they then look at each other and nodded.

"Let's go."Sonya said and they opened the door.

They then saw a dark room and they went in but then the light turned on, they then saw someone on the other side and it was Jarek.

"Jarek."Sonya glares at him.

"So you were able to come to the last level of this place well good thing we have backup."Jarek said and then came Tremor from above landing next to Jarek.

"Now you'll face me."Tremor said turning his arms into rocks.

"That's Tremor, he's one of Kano's best men."Sonya said.

"Well have fun with them."Jarek then runs to the other entrance.

"You don't stand a chance against me."Tremor said.

"We'll see about that."Todoroki said with his guitar ready along with Sonya.

They then charge at him but he blocks they're attacks with ease and then punches the ground making a shockwave sending them back.

They landed on the floor and Todoroki got up."okay he's has strenght, so we'll just have to be more careful."

Sonya gets up and said:"yeah."

They then charge at him while Sonya tries to blast him with her blaster Todoroki tries to hit him with the guitar but Tremor blocked the attacks, he then punches the ground makes spikes shot up and they avoided them with a few close calls like Sonya getting her vest cut on the side.

He then makes a big boulder and throws it at Sonya, she got shocked but then she got pushed to the side byt Todoroki and he took the hit making him get sent to a wall with the boulder crushing him.

She looks at him and yelled."Hiro!"

"Well too bad, your boyfriend got squashed."Kano's voice was heard.

Sonya got angry and she glares at Termor.

"I'll break you next."Tremor said.

They then heard a wistle and then the bloulder got sent away by wind, they then saw Hiro get up and he was now Kamen Rider Shouki."Shouki."he then poses with his claws.

"He has another form."Tremor said looking at him.

Sonya chuckled and said:"you sure know to make a woman worried."

"Sorry, but I had to save you."Shouki said.

Then one of the walls get punched open and they see Jax come out of it."hey glad I was able to find you."

"Well I'm happy too since were going to need you."Sonya said and he looks at Tremor.

"So it's Tremor."Jax punches his fists together.

"I still surpass you Jax."Tremor said.

"Not this time."Jax said.

"Get him."Shouki said and they charge at him.

Tremor and Jax clashed punches making shockwaves and then Shouki jumps over him slashing Tremor in the back making sparks, Sonya then kicks him in the face multiple times and he get pushed back, Shouki then slashes at him while Tremor tries to punch at him but Shouki dodged his punches and then takes out the Ongekikan - Taifū and puts it on his shoulder, he then shoots air bullet from it pushing Tremor back while they stayed on his chest and Jax charges foward punching Tremor in the face making him crash into the door.

Shouki then takes out the Ongekimei - Fūsoku form his belt and attaches it to the Taifu making it bigger."Ongeki Sha - Bōfū Ikki."he then plays the taifu making a huge wind current hitting Tremor and he screams then he exploded.

"That should stop him."Jax said and they went to get him.

When they go through the hole that was a door they saw that he was gone.

"He's gone."Sonya said.

"Kano must have gotten him."Shouki said and he transforms back.

They then ran to the other side and found that the control room was empty and the computers destroyed.

"Darn, they got away."Sonya said angry.

"Kano must have prepared for this, probably he must have some extra bases just in case."Hiro said.

"Well at least we got his men."Jax said.

"No face is dead, but Tremor, Jarek, Kira, Kobra and Tasia escaped with him."Sonya said.

"They'll come back, we just need to wait."Hiro said.

In the woods Kano and his men were running away in the woods and then he stopped."I'll get them one of these days."

"That was a shame, i wanted that guy."Tasia said.

"Me too."Kira said.

"We'll break his legs and you keep him as a pet."Kano said.

"Well that will be harder if you don't have the proper skills."They looked back to see a guy with brown hair and a beard wearing a black and purple shocker jacket.

"And you are?"Kano said.

"I'm Akuma."Akuma introduced himself."I came here to offer you guys a chance to join one of the strongest powers."

"Who, we went to Outworld and they're boss bit the dust."Kano said.

"Oh no, you see theres more worlds out there than just the realms."Akuma said making them confused.

"What do you mean?"Jarek asked.

"You see, there exist many worlds were not even the Elder Gods know about, I'm in a world where my own boss has full control, not shackled by the so called gods."Akuma said with a smirk.

"Okay, now you got our interest mate."Kano said."so who's your boss?"

"The Great Leader of course, I am one of his most prized generals, made to fight the rider."Akuma said.

"Wait oni guy."Kano said.

"Yes, you see I have the power to stop him."He then lifts a another ridewatch up.

**HIBIKI!**

He then inserts it to his chest and transforms into Another Hibiki shocking them."I am Another Hibiki."

"Alright, now you make this interesting, so what's the deal?"Kano said with a smile.

"Simple, I want Hibiki's head."Another Hibiki said.

"No."the girls said.

"They girls want him for themselves, so how about we cut his legs off."Kano said.

"Very well, I settle for breaking his spirit."Another Hibiki said.

"So how do we get payed, are you jsut going to pay us for the few worlds conquered and then drop us?"Kano said.

"Oh no, you see theres so many worlds out there, you don't have to worry aboyt your payment since you'll always have a job, since many worlds conquered means pay day."Another Hibiki said.

"Now your speaking my language."Kano said and they shook hands.

With Hiro's group the special forces arrived and they took the members.

"Alright the boss said we got the day off for a work well done."Jax said.

"Good, I think I know where to spend it."Sonya holds Hiro's hand making Jax smirk.

"So you finally told him."Jax said.

"Yeah. so how about Hiro, want to take me out on a date?"Sonya looks at Hiro with a smile.

"Sure, shall we."Hiro said.

"Lover boy."Sonya said and they walked away together.

"I'm happy she was able to tell him."Jax said.

Later Sonya had to change to a green shirt since her vest got ripped and they were at a cafe together sitting on a table outside.

"You know, I never thought I be out here having a date with a guy."Sonya said.

"Too much focus on work."Hiro said drinking tea.

"Yeah, you know I always was wanted to be like my father who was a marine, but he never returned from a mission, I vowed to honor his memory, then I met many friends but I got too obsessed trying to get Kano for what he did to my partner, so I never though about romance."Sonya said.

Hiro puts a hand over hers and said:"hey it's okay, we'll get him next time."That made her smile.

"Hey Sonya."Sonya grunted and looks to see Johnny wearing his suit."how's it going?"

"Just fine."Sonya said.

Johnny looks at Hiro and said:"oh hey man, so what are you two doing here together?"

"Well if you must know, me and Sonya are in a date."Hiro said surprising him.

"Whoa really."Johnny said and Sonya nodded."Damn, well I won't bother you, I know when I lost."Johnny then walks away.

"Well hope he'll be alright."Hiro said.

"He'll be fine, so where were we."Sonya said and they look at each other with a smile."So would I have to meet the other girls?"

"Well it might be better if you did, so they do't think I'm hidding a girl from them."Hiro said.

"Touche, but until then kiss me."Sonya then pulls him foward to kiss him.

After they broke up Hiro said:"hey does Jax have someone he likes?"

"No why?"Sonya asked.

"How about we get him a girl for trying to tease you."Hiro said.

"No need to make me fall more for you, but yeah let's do it."Sonya said.

Later Hiro showed Sonya around Edenia and she was amazed seeing it, then he told Kitana, Jade and Li Mei about her and they were surprised but they accepted her since they at least trust her.

Next day Hiro was at the woods in Edenia walking around but then he felt a presence, he turns around to see Nitara.

"Nitara, is there a problem?"Hiro asked.

"Yes, someone has been killing a lot of my kind."Nitara said.

"What?!"Hiro said.

"I don't know who it is yet since the killer is now hidding but I know the killer uses a Datusha."Nitara said.

"Wait, I think I saw a blade like that a long time ago."Hiro said.

"Then I ask you to help me find the killer."Nitara said.

"Of course."Hiro said.

"Master."they then saw Drahmin and Moloch going towards them."why is there a vampire with you?"

"She is an ally of mine, so I'll be going to the Vampire realm since that saint of a demon might be there."Hiro said.

"What, then we wish to go as well to finish her off."Drahmin said.

"Soon, but I think that sword might be the problem since it can corrput the user."Hiro said."We'll leave soon."

"Hiro."He then sees Khameleon run up to him."I heard, let me join you as well."

"Very well let's us make the preparations."Hiro said and they nodded.

Now Hiro will prepare to go to the Vampire realm to save it's people from the one that is killing them all, he knows who the killer is and will not stop until he saves them.

**Note:Black Dragon Arc is over and next will be the vampire realm, Shouki appeared and Another Hibiki appeared, he's building up his own group before facing Hibiki to finish him off, the Elder Gods don't know about his appearance there since he has abilities that makes him avoid them.**


	13. Chapter 13 Vampire Realm

**Chapter 13 Vampire Realm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Last time Hiro was able to defeat the Black Dragon with Sonya and Jax's help but Kano was able to escape with his surviving members

Hiro, Khameleon, Nitara, Drahmin and Moloch exited through a portal and arrived at the vampire realm, Hiro looks around to see the sky was red and the buildings had a gothic style to them.

"We arrived."Hiro said and they walked foward.

"Now let us find the one that is killing my people."Nitara said.

"We need to keep a look out since she might try to attack us from anywhere."Hiro said.

They walked around and then Hiro saw someone running foward."found her."they then ran towards that direction.

Drahmin and Moloch then stopped and saw two figures running to the other side.

"What are they?"Moloch asked.

"Seems like theres someone here, let's see."Drahmin said and they went to see who they were.

Hiro and the girls then arrived at a fountain that had red looking water that was maybe be blood and they saw they're killer, Hiro was right since it was Ashrah there holding her sword that was covered in blood.

"So we meet again."Hiro said.

"You again, it seems you are now with the vampires."Ashrah said.

"That's right, so tell me why are you killing them?"Hiro asked.

"I am setting they're souls free from they're curse."Ashrah said.

Nitara growls and said:"what curse?"

"The vampires are not cursed, they were born that way, how could you be so stupid."Khameleon said.

"Yes, what are you doing is nothing more than cold blooded murder."Hiro said.

"No! I'm saving them, so I'll have to do the same with you."Ashrah said and she prepares to fight them.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson."Hiro then takes out his tunning fork and taps it, he then brings it up to his forehead and transforms into Hibiki.

With Drahmin and Moloch they arrived at a red river that has a pier, they look around and Drahmin said:"where are they?"

"Looking for someone."they looked back to see two creatures that never seen before, they had bird like features with one being black and the other white.

"What are you?"Moloch said.

"I am Bai Lai."Bai Lai said with a grunt.

"And I am Carden."Carden chuckles.

"We saw you work with Hibiki as his lackeys, we can't have you interfer with our plans so your going to die."Bai lai said and he takes out his sword while Carden took out his twin swords.

"We'll not allow you to kill our master."Drahmin said.

They then charge at each other, Drahmin fought against Carden who would slashing at him while Drahmin was using his club to hit him but Carden was to agile for him, Bai Lai was blocking Moloch's ball and chain while he dodged his punches, then the two birds jump to the air and fly around making Drahmin and Moloch look at them, they then slash at them multiple times and they kick them away.

"You can't fight with the big boys."Bai Lai said.

"I hate these bird brains."Moloch said.

"Then let us use our armors."Drahmin said and they summoned the armors Hibiki gave them, Drahmin got his while Moloch was a bulky looking one with grey and orange and with the symbol of Chaos on his chest.

"Oooh nice get up but not good enough."Carden said and they charge at them.

Moloch blade was a big one one that was like a greatsword and they start doing better against, them Moloch was trying to hit Bai Lai who was flying around but the added bulk helped him take the hits better.

"Not bad."Bai Lai said and he charges his blade with purple energy and slashes at Moloch who charges his with orange making them clash.

Drahmin was using both his sword and club to block Carden's swords and they traded blows with each other, Carden charges his with white energy and slashes at Drahmin making block with his weapons.

"It seems you are pretty good but two dumb onis won't beat us."Carden said.

They then shot blasts at the onis sending them away.

With Hibiki and the girls they were fighting Ashrah, she was trying to block they're attacks but they're strenght was too much for her, Nitara flies above and hits her away with a kick, Khameleon then appears next to her and hits her multiple times with punches and kicks then she gets punched away, she gets up only to see Hibiki running towards her and he hits her with the rekkas sending her to the floor.

The sword falls to the ground and Hibiki goes up to her."this is what you get for killing innocent people."

Nitara lands on the ground and noticed something."Hey wheres those two meat heads?"

They looked around and then Drahmin and Moloch crashes in front of them.

"Drahmin, Moloch what happened?!"Hibiki asked surprised.

"We were attacked."Drahmin said while they got up.

"By who?"Khameleon asked.

"By us."they then saw Bai Lai and Carden land in front of them."hello Hibiki."

"What manner of creatures are they?"Nitara said.

"It won't matter, since your going to die."Bai Lai said and they prepared they're weapons.

They then charge at them with the two birds flying around and striking at the group, Nitara flies to the air and goes towards Bai Lai, she takes out her kama's and starts to slash at him while he blocks them with his sword.

"So the little vampire wants to play."Bai Lai said.

"I'll defeat you for even trying to kill Hiro."Nitara said.

She then spits blood a this face knocking him back and starts to slash at him but then she got slashed sending her to the ground and the culprit was Carden.

"Did you forget there was two of us."Carden said.

Khameleon shoots a blast at them but they avoided it and go around her, they then start to slash at her making her scream.

"Khameleon."he then goes into Kurenai form and charges at them.

He then sends a soundwave pushing them away and goes to Khameleon who was on her knees, he goes next to her and said:"are you alright."

She looks at him and said:"I'll live."

He picks her up and sees the two guys getting up.

"Ha, it will take more than that to take us down."Carden said.

He then gets slashed from behind and looks back to see Ashrah with her sword."I will not allow you to kill them."

"Fool."Bai Lai then slashes her away making a cut but she would live, he then sees the sword drop to the ground and picks it up."nice blade, also too bad for the spirit inside of it we don't follow it."

Hibiki remembers the sword having a spirit of it's own, he then goes towards them but then the Onis charge a slash that sent they're elements at the duo making them get sent away.

The duo then stand up and sees Hibiki going up to them and he starts to fight them off, he blocks they're blades with his rekkas and shoots flames out of his mouth.

They got pushed back and Bai Lai said:"we got what we needed to know, but know this next time we'll kill you."they then fly away.

"Come back here you cowards!"Hibiki yelled at them.

They were gone and Hibiki goes back to his base, he then goes up to Khameleon and picks her up bridal style, she looks at him and smiled.

Nitara goes up to them and she said:"looks like we were able to stop the killer but now we found two enemies that escaped."

"Master we are sorry for not being able to kill them."Drahmin said.

"Do no be worried, they will come back we just need to be prepared."Hibiki said.

"But what will we do with her?"Nitara points at Ashrah who was getting up.

Hibikit hinks about it and said:"well she did try to help us, so let us take her to decided her punishment."

Drahmin and Moloch grabbed her by her arms and dragged her with them.

They arrived at a church looking place and sae a old man with wings wearing a cloak.

"This is the elder, he's one of the wisest vampire."Nitara said.

Elder bows and said:"lord Hibiki, it is an honor to meet the champion of the elder gods, thank you for saving our people."

"It's alright Elder, I only did what was right."Hibiki said.

"But now we must talk about the fate of the killer of our race."Elder looks at Ashrah."why have you done that?"

"I was thought I could be an angel and be pure, the sword said it was one."Ashrah said.

"I see, it seems she was just a tool for the blade, also she did try to save us from the other two that attacked us, so I say I'll have her work to redeem what she did to the other races and fight for Edenia."Hibiki said surprising them.

"Very well, I'll trust your judgement, it seems Nitara found a interesting one for mate."Elder said.

"What?"Hibiki said confused.

They look at her and she has a smirk."simple, you see I wanted my own mate so I picked you my lord."

"Wow, I did not expect that, look you can't just pick someone just like that."Hibiki said.

"Why not, you have a harem, so I can be with you."Nitara said.

Khameleon got jealous and said:"Hiro."he looks at her."I need to tell you, I wanted to find the one as well, I once thought that Reptile would be but then after he betrayed me I saw that my people could never come back, then I met you."she then touches his head."so please accept me."

Hibiki got surprised and looks into her eyes, he saw that she was telling the truth and he said:"very well."that made her happy."I don't mind having another love."

Then Nitara hugs him from behind and said:"well two more loves."she smirks and he grunts.

Hibiki got two more loves for himself being Khameleon and Nitara, Nitara still lived in the vampire realm but still went to Edenia to be with Hibiki.

The Bai Lai and Carden were able to escape the realm and went to they're own group, they got the sword and plan to use it form they're advantage.

But in Outworld something happened, Ermac, D Vorah and Kotal were able to overthrow Mileena and Kotal became the new Kahn of Outworld, Mileena was being taken in a carriage chained up, she was itting on her seat angry but then she hears screams from the outside making the carriage stop, she then sees the door get cut opened and sees Skarlet on the other side.

"Skarlet?!"Mileena said surprised and she gets taken of the carriage and Skarlet cuts her chains.

"Are you alright Mileena?"Skarlet asked.

"Yes, but why did you save me?"Mileena asked.

"You are the only one that can be the true ruler of Outworld plus you would have had the perfect one to rule with you, but then Kotal ruined it, we will get your throne back and all I ask is that you let me be Hiro's mistress."Skarlet bows to her.

Mileena looks at her for a second and said."very well, you shall be with him along with me, now let us go, before they find us."they then ran away together to the outskirts of Outworld away from the capital, she will get allies to join her and then she will get her throne while she gets her love.

Kotal was on his throne and he got word from the guards."Mileena escaped, we must find her."

"It will simply be a easy task."D Vorah said.

"No, she is now far away from the capital and theres dangers in the deserts so she will be able to hide there."Kotal said.

He needs to stop Mileena so there won't be anyone to take the throne away, but what he doesn't know there was someone watching him and it was the duo of Bai Lai and Carden.

"So he lost his prisoner."Bai Lai said.

"Should we find her?"Carden asked.

"No, the boss wants nothing to do with her so we'll just deal with the black dragon as our allies."Bai Lai said and they fly away.

**Note:The events of MK X are now starting but this is more around what happened in the comics so there is still some time before Mileena gets her army and allies, Hibiki now has Khameleon and Nitara appart of his harem and will are his lovers, Bai Lai and Carden for those that don't know are power ranger monsters that are serving Another Hibiki like in the other rider stories.**


	14. Chapter 14 Mileena's passion

**Chapter 14 Mileena's passion**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Time has past since Hiro saved the vampire realm, the wedding between him and Kitana happened and they were both married, they wedding was one in the forest where Hiro was dressed in a kimono with Kitana wearing a white dress, she looked beautiful to him and they invited many of they're friends there from Earthrealm, Scorpion even arrived and with him was his family, the Elder Gods were true to they're promise and brought his family back and most of the members they could allow to be brought back to life with a help from Hiro's words, he is now restoring his clan slowly but he is still looking for where Quan Chi is since the sorcerer is still out there which made Hiro worried, Hiro also warned Raiden about Bai Lai and Carden saying that those two are serving someone that could be very dangerous.

After the wedding Hiro and Kitana had they're honeymoon and Hiro and Kitana are waiting if she is with his child.

Hiro was now sitting on the throne room with Kitana at his side, they were holding hands and they wer elooking at Ashrah who was kneeling before them.

"My lords, I have to thank you for giving me this chance to redeem the sins I commited."Ashrah said.

"It alright Ashrah you have proven yourself to be a great warrior, now you may go."Kitana said.

Ahsrah nodded and leaves them alone, Kitana looks at Hiro and said:"you know this has been the happiest moment in my life."

"I'm glad that I was able to make you happy."Hiro smiled at her.

"The only thing I would have liked to have is just my mother to see me now."Kitana said and she got a bit sad.

Hiro saw her look and could see that she misses her, he then gives her a hug and she hugs him back.

Then Jade came in getting they're attention and she said:"Kitana, Hiro, we have a message from the Kahn of Outworld."

"What does Mileena want?"Hiro asked.

"It's not from Mileena."Jade said making them surprised.

Hiro was confused he knew from the previous timeline Mileena ruled Outworld for a while before Shao Kahn came back, so what happened.

"What does the new Kahn want?"Hiro asked.

"The Kahn wishes to meet one of you in person to talk about an alliance."Jade said.

"I see."Hiro thinks about it and gets up."I'll be seeing who this Kahn is."

"Are you sure about that?"Kitana asked.

"Of course, I know that realm from my travels there so I can find my way."He then gives her a kiss."so don't be worried I'll be fine, I'll take Jade with me along with Li Mei in case anything happens."

"Alright, stay safe my love."Kitana said.

Hiro nodded and he leaves with Jade, they then got Li Mei and traveled to Outworld, they exited through the portal and went towards the capital, they saw all the people working and doing they're lifes.

"It seems they are in peace."Jade said.

"Yes but we need to make sure."Hiro said.

"Outworld was never known for peace."Li Mei said.

They then arrived at the palace and saw Ermac on the entrance.

"Welcome, king of Edenia."Ermac said.

"Yes Ermac, last time I saw you, you tried to kill me."Hiro said.

"It was by orders of our master Shao Kahn."Ermac said.

"Then why did you betray Mileena, she was his daughter?"Hiro asked.

"We were only bound to Shao Kahn not her and she was seen as unworthy of being the Kahn."Ermac said.

"I see."Hiro stares into his eyes."then let us meet this new Kahn."

Ermac nodded and they went inside, they walked inside the throne room and they saw Kotal Kahn sitting on the throne.

"Kotal!"Jade said surprised.

Kotal looks at her and smiles."Jade."

"Kotal."Hiro said to himself since he remembered that name from Jade since she told him about one of the generals of Shao Kahn that she had to fight with.

Kotal looks at Hiro and said."welcome King of Edenia, we heard of your wedding with Queen Kitana and I wished to make an alliance between both our realms."

"I see, so your the one that is now ruling Outworld, what happened to Mileena?"Hiro asked.

"I sent her away but she escaped with the help of Skarlet."Kotal said.

"Ah yes, I know her, I fought her at least twice, so what do you wish from me and Kitana?"Hiro said.

"Yes."Kotal gets up and walks towards them."I ask for your help in case Mileena tries to attack and for any invaders, Mileena was a fool for now making an alliance with you or Earthrealm."

"I see."Hiro said and he didn't like the way he was talking about her.

Kotal then looks at Jade."Jade now without the rule of Shao Kahn I ask you to join Outworld and marry me."

That shocks them and Li Mei said."You want to marry Jade."

"Kotal."Jade got surprised.

"I waited for this moment for a long time."Kotal smiles at her.

"Kotal."They waited for a answer."I can't."that shocks him.

"What?!"Kotal said.

Jade then goes to Hiro's side and holds his arm."I'm love with another one."

Kotal looks at Hiro and said:"you took her from me."

"Don't even start, she chose me, Li Mei and Jade wanted to be with me when I told Kitana my feelings to her, that was they're choice not my mine, I didn't force them."

"But I loved her."Kotal said.

"Kotal I saw you as a friend."Jade said.

"Even when we battled together."Kotal said.

"Okay that's enough!"Hiro said."you seem to be possessive of Jade and was waiting for her to come so you could ask her to marry you, so if you don't like it then you don't deserve her."that made Kotal angry."she made her choice and you should have been happy for her but looks like you didn't, were leaving."

"Yeah no one does that to Jade."Li Mei said and they left him.

Ermac was shocked to what just happened.

While leaving the place they saw someone that resembles Kotal but older."lord Hiro I am Kotal K'etz."

"That's Kotal's father."Jade said.

"Well what you wish to talk to me?"Hiro asked.

Kotal K'etz bows surprising them and he said:"please forgive my son, he was too worried about the people and for his own love that he changed a bit, don't wage war against him."

Hiro looks at him and said:"you don't have to worry, I am a man of peace since wars will only bring misery, I am not Shao Kahn, but I will protect the ones I love."he puts his arms around Li ;ei and Jade.

"I understand, I hope one day Outworld and Edenia could be in good terms."Kotal K'etz said.

"Maybe, but Kotal either changes or that won't happen."Hiro said and he understood.

They then exited the palace and Li Mei said."can you believe that guy, he tried to marry you out of the blue when we're here for an alliance."

"I should have seen the signs, I should have told him a long time ago."Jade said.

"Jade, it's okay, we all can't see them but now it's over."Hiro said.

They then reached the outside of the borders and saw someone waiting for them there, it was a woman with short hair wearing a yellow outfit.

"Wait, I know her."Jade said and then she realised who she is."your Tanya."

"Hello Jade."Tanya walks up to them and kneels before Hiro."Lord Hiro, it's so good to finally meet you."

"Really."Hiro said.

"Hiro, she's an Edenian like me and Kitana, but she is known to be a traitor."Jade warned him.

"I see, so what do you want with me?"Hiro asked.

"You see, I serve Mileena and came to ask you to come and see her."Tanya said.

"For what reason, we heard from Ermac that she was doing a terrible job."Li Mei said.

"Lies, Mileena wanted to make Outworld a paradise like Edenia."Tanya said surprising them."she wanted a perfect husband to be by her side but Kotal ruined all of her plans."

"I see."Hiro said and he was surprised, he needed to know if that was true or not and the only to know is from her."take us there."

"What?!"Jade and Li Mei said while Tanya smirked.

"Hiro why do you want to see Mileena?"Jade asked.

"I need to know both sides, so I need to learn from Mileena herself."Hiro said and he looks at Tanya."take us to Mileena."

"Follow me."Tanya said and they walked towards the desert.

They walked for a while until the reached the place, they saw a camp with tarkatans there and they let them pass, they saw some soldiers there along with some being Shokan.

"It seems the Shokan are with Mileena."Hiro said.

"Yes, Goro wasn't being treated very well with Kotal since he didn't like his people, now Goro sided with Mileena."Tanya said.

"I see, this is getting interesting."Hiro said.

They then saw Sheeva appear and she looks at them.

"Sheeva."Hiro said.

"Hiro."she walks up to him with a smile then she looks at Jade."so you came as well."

"Well last time you were trying to keep Kitana for execution."Jade said.

"Time have changed."Sheeva said and she looks at Hiro."it's a honor to see a great warrior again."

"Well thanks."Hiro said.

"Yes but now we must not let Mileena wait."Tanya said and she takes them.

Sheeva watches them leave and Kintaro goes to her side."why did you pick a oni to be your mate?"

"He's more than a simple oni, he's the champion of the Elder gods and is a perfect one for me."Sheeva said.

They arrived at a building and Tanya said:"Mileena wants to talk with Hiro alone."

That made the girls worried but Hiro said."it's okay."he then looks to see a guy with spiked shoulder pads."who's that guy?"

"Oh that's Reiko, he's one of Shao Kahn's former generals."Tanya said.

"I see."Hiro then goes up to the girls."keep an eye on him while I'm inside."

"Yes."they said and Hiro goes inside with Tanya.

He then arrives at room that has a bed and sees Mileena there sitting on it.

"Hello Hiro."she smiles seeing him come in.

"Hello Mileena."he then sees Skarlet on the side watching him."so looks like you got her here too."

"Yes, Skarlet is one of my trusted allies, so I let her stay for out meeting."Mileena said.

"I see."He then goes to a chair and sits on it."so can you tell me what happened?"

"Well it happened is that scum Kotal took the throne from me, he didn't like I wasn't going to make an alliance with Earthrealm so he decided to take it from me."Mileena said.

"So you weren't interested in any alliances?"Hiro asked.

"Oh I would have made one with the Orderrealm if I needed one."Mileena said.

That confuses Hiro, it seems Mileena didn't want to make a deal with Earthrealm but would have made with the Orderrealm in case of a emergency, something is not right.

"I see."Hiro said.

Skarlet was preparing drinks and puts two cups with wine, but she takes out a vial and looks at them, she pours a pink liquid inside one of them and picks them up, she then goes towards Hiro and Mileena and gives them the drinks.

"Thank you."Hiro said.

Mileena takes off her mask and drinks her cup, Hiro then drinks his and she smiled."so Mileena was it true what Tanya said about you wanting to make Outworld like Edenia?"

"Why yes, I wanted to make it perfect, I wanted to be my own way, we didn't need Earthrealm."Mileena said.

Hiro was feeling a bit hot and he said:"Okay, is it hot in here or just me."

"Also I always wanted to find a husband, you can imagine my feelings when I heard you got married to Kitana."Mileena said and he getting even hotter."but I still didn't give up."

"What was in that drink?"Hiro said.

"Oh nothing much, wine made from the best grapes and."Mileena then smirks."an aphrodisiac."

"What?!"Hiro said.

"You see my love."Mileena walks up to him and sits on his lap."I didn't want to lose you so for this day I will have that feeling I always wanted."she then kisses him.

He got surprised and she takes him to her bed, then Tanya and Skarlet go behind him and start to take his shirt off, then he was shirtless and they put him on the bed, Mileena then starts to lick his neck with her tongue.

Skarlet then cuts a bit of his neck with her finger drawing some blood and she licks it, she then moans and starts to lick him too.

"Her too!?"Hiro said.

"Skarlet wanted to be with you too."Tanya said."but I'll have my fun too, I'm not going to let this chance to be with not only the champion of the elder gods but also the king of Edenia."

They then start to take they're clothes off and Hiro got surprised to see them naked, they then start massage his chest and Mileena takes off his pants to see his member making her smile, she then holds it and starts to jerk it making him moan, she then puts it inside her mouth and starts to suck it while her tongue wraps around it, Skarlet starts to kiss Hiro while she puts his hands on her boobs and Tanya goes behind him and puts her arms around him, she presses her chest at his back and puts her head on his shoulder.

Mileena then takes her mouth off of it and goes on top of him, she then pushes him down and stabs her pussy with his dick making her moan, she jumps up and down on him and the other two go down to his member and start to lick it while Mileena was still ridding him, she then kisses him like she was hungry while Skarlet and Tanya watches them.

"Just look at them."Tanya said.

"She is so lucky being first."Skarlet said.

Hiro then pushes her to the bed and fucks her missionary style making her smile, she then puts her arms and legs around him while he does it and he then kisses her making her happy, he then came inside of her making her scream.

He then gets off her and he was still hard while she was breating hard, Skarlet looks at his member and goes up to it and starts to suck it, Tanya then goes to his side making him grabs her boobs."now it's our turn."

Skarlet was moaning while Hiro was banging her from behind with Mileena and Tanya at her side touching her boobs, he then came inside of her and she screams.

Tanya was then ridding him while they hold each other and then he came inside of her too.

Mileena and Hiro were now kissing each other while Hiro was banging her again, he then went faster with her and she screams in happiness then he came inside of her again.

She looks at him and said."I love you."

Later Jade and Li Mei were still waiting and then they saw Hiro come out with his clothes on.

"What happened, why did you took so long?"Jade asked.

"I'll explain later, now we need to go."Hiro said and they left the place.

Reiko watches them leave and grunts, he once tried to seduce Mileena for a plan for the future but she didn't accept his movements since she was too attached to Hiro.

They arrived at Edenia and Hiro told the girls what happened surprsing them, he was ashamed that he did it and looks at Kitana."I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened, that aphrodisiac made me do it."

Kitana then hugged him ns said:"it's okay, you didn't have a choice, I know you, you are not like those man that would just jump at the chance of being with another woman they don't love."

Hiro hugs her and the rest of the girls hugged him too, Ashrah watches from the outside and felt bad for Hiro, she wonders more about him but she needs to go back to work.

In Outworld Mileena was looking outside her window with a big smile.

"That is what I always wanted, but I think I got something more."Mileena then puts a hand over stomach since she got something special.

**Note:Hiro had a lemon scene with Tanya, Skarlet and Mileena, Tanya was a fast one but she is a villain girl and she is the type that likes to take stuff, Kitana isn't angry at Hiro but more to Mileena for taking adavantage of Hiro's kindness a bit, also the power ranger monsters aren't from a actual stand along story but there is a reason that will be explained in one of the stories like Decade.**


	15. Chapter 15 A Realm of War

**Chapter 15 A Realm of War**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was inside his room in Edenia, he was on his bed with Li Mei at his side, they were under the covers naked and she was sleeping next to him, last night she wanted to do it with him and she even got a outfit that made him surprised.

**Flashback**

Hiro was inside his room and he was sitting on his bed looking outside the window, Kitana was busy for the night so she wasn't in the room so he would sleep alone, he was shirtless and then he heard a knock on the door."come in."

The door opened and someone walks in, he then turns around and gets surprised to see Li mei in a skimpy outfit.(Li Mei's Deadly Alliance alternate costume.)

"Li Mei why are you wearing that?"Hiro asked.

"I thought to help you get better from what Mileena did along with her two friends I should help you get relaxed."Li Mei then leans foward to him with a smile.

"You know we met a long time when you were my student."Hiro said.

"Of course, so teach me more, Master."she then walks towards him.

She then sits on his lap with a smile, she then kisses him and starts to make out, she then touches his chest and then grabs his arm, she then puts his hand on her chest and makes him touch it, she moans a bit and then starts to kiss him neck, then she takes off her top showing off her boobs and his eyes widen, she then takes his head and puts it on her chest, he then starts to lick her boobs making her moan even more, she then then massages his crotch and smirks feeling it get bigger, she then goes down to the floor on her knees, she then takes off his pants and underware and she gets surprised to see his member out poitning at her face.

"Wow master I didn't expect you to be this big."she then holds it and starts to lick it.

She then starts to suck it while Hiro moaned, she then went up and down while licking the tip, then she puts his member in between her boobs and starts to suck it while moving her boobs up and down, Hiro then grabs her head and helps her sucking it, then he came inside her mouth making her cheeks bulge out and then she takes it off making his cum hit her face and boobs, she then falls on her but covered in semen with a big smile.

"Wow, I can't believe you came that much."Li Mei then cleans herself with a towel nearby."now let's go to the main event."she then takes off her panties and walks towards him.

He then lies down and she goes on top of him, his dick side on top of her pussy and she was moving up and down on it, she then goes up and points it towards her, she then stabs her pussy with his dick making her moan, she then goes up and down with a big smile."yes, this feels good."she then gets her boobs grabbed by Hiro making her moan even more, then they were lying down on the side while Hiro was banging her, she turns her head to him and kisses him, then they were sitting up with her back poiting at him."master, master."then he came inside of her making her scream.

They breath for a moment and he said:"how was that?"

"That was amazing, but can you go again?"Li Mei asked.

He nodded and they continued, they were now on the floor with Li Mei on all fours with Hiro banging her from behind and then he came inside of her, he then puts it on her butt hole making her scream, he then bangs her while she was smiling and then he came inside of her again, she then rode on him and she kisses him with they're tongues wrestling with each other, then she moves faster and he came inside of her again.

He then picked her up and puts her on his bed and he sleeps with her with Li Mei holding him.

**Flashback ends.**

He smiles and then gets up not waking her up, he then goes to take a shower and after a while he went outside.

He then finds Kitana on the outside of the palace and said:"Kitana."

"Hiro."They walk up to each other and she pulls down her mask to kiss him."I was wondering, how about we hone our skills together."

"Very well."Hiro said and they went to the forest.

Hiro had his knife and he was dodging and blocking Kitana's fans, she then does a stab with one of them with Hiro dodging to the side and grabbing her arm, he then throws her to the other side but she recovered and lands on her feet.

He saw her a little tired and asked:"Kitana is something the matter?"

"I wanted to keep it a secret, I told you not to do any blows to me well, I should tell you the truth."Kitana walks up to him and holds his arms."I'm pregnant."

Hiro got surprised and he then smiled."that's wonderful."he then grabs her by her waist and spins her around.

"Okay, I know you excited."Kitana chuckles a bit.

"Well."they then saw Jade."it seems you told him."

"Yes."Kitana said and he puts her down.

"It's a great surprise."Hiro said.

"Yeah, you know one of these days I want to get married and have my own child."Jade said surprising them."what, I want a family too."

"Okay, we'll talk abou that later since I know that Sonya, Li Mei, Nitara and Khameleon would want a chance too."Kitana said.

"Oh yeah."Hiro said.

"Well let's talk about that."Jade said.

Then he felt a presence and said:"you go on ahead I'll catch up."

"Okay."Kitana said and she and Jade went back.

He then waits and then turns around to see Cetrion."Lady Cetrion."

"Hiro, I came to give you a quest from the Elder Gods."Cetrion said.

"What shall I do?"Hiro asked.

"You will venture forth in a realm that is ruled by a different set of gods."Cetrion said surprising him."it's a world where different gods with the one you'll be going is Greece the location is Olympus, there you will find what's causing the Chaos happening in that world and find the source, use the Kamidogu while you're there, there exist certain portals that need the soul of a god but the Kamidogu's have the power you need to use them."

"I will go my Lady, I will find what is causing harm to it."Hiro said.

She smiled and said:"I know I can always count on you."

He then leaves her alone and she said:"everyday, I always wait for the moment we can be together but he's getting more and more girls, it should have been me with his first child not those two."

Hiro then warns them and they got a little sad but understood since he is needed being the champion of the elder gods.

He was outside and sees Ashrah outside and she looks at him, she the bows before him and said:"lord Hiro."

"Ashrah, what are you doing now?"Hiro asked.

"I was just patroling around the area, the onis have been keeping the peace in order."Ashrah said.

"Very good, I'll be leaving the realm for a while on a mission."Hiro said making her surprised.

She then thinks about something and said:"may I join you on yoru quest?"

He got surprised and asked."why?"

"It would help me redeem myself but showing that I can help you."Ashrah said.

"I see, very well you may join me, but you must not let yourself be seperated from me."Hiro said and she nodded with a smile.

They then prepared and went to the portal, it then changed to a red color and they went inside.

Meanwhile in Earthrealm Sub Zero, Cyrax, Tundra, Smoke and Sareena were entering a base that belonged to the Cyber Lin Kuei.

It was a metal hallway they were walking in and Sareena said:"this place feels strange."

"It's natural you never seen this type of technology."Sub Zero said.

"But we must be careful Sektor could be anywhere."Cyrax said.

They enter a entrance bring them to a room with green lights and then many cyborgs came and Smoke said:"well looks like they found us."

Then Sektor appear and said:"you dare to enter this place, now you all shall be turned into one of us."

Then they cyborgs attacked them with everyone fighting back, Sub Zero and Tundra freeze many of them while Cyrax threw bombs, Smoke was using his powers to avoid them and striking them, Sareena was slashing at them with her sword and she charges up a punch punching ones head in, she then jumps towards Sub Zero and she kicks a cyborg away, they look at each other and smile.

Sektor was watching from the sidelines and then he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turns around and sees Mirai the robot, then Mirai puts a blank ridewatch on his chest and turned into a red and black one.

Mirai then kicks Sektor away making everyone look at him.

"What is that machine?"Cyrax said.

"I am Mirai, excuse me for interrupting but I needed that one's abilities."Mirai said.

Sektor got up and said:"You dare steal from me, you will pay."

"Really, says the machine that needs his soldiers to fight for him, now let me show you what true perfection is."Mirai then summons his driver being a gold ziku driver.

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

He then takes out his ridewatch.

**MIRAI!**

He then inserts it on the driver.

**LET'S GO!**

Then it starts the standby noise of the Beyondriver and he said:"henshin." then he rotates it.

**DIMENSION TIME!**

Mirai then a silver portal opened behind him with it making gold lights covering him.

**SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

Then the light made armor pieces and they attached to him, the armor looked like gosei knight's but the chest was like Dukemon with the armor being silver and gold on the arms and legs, he had a red cape and the helmet was like beet buster but with Mirai's horns being gold while the helmet was silver, the visor was like Gosei Knight with Katakana for Future in red.

They all got surprised and Smoke said:"okay a little flashy."

"Rejoice! From the power of many dimensions comes a new light! a Guardian that will protect the dimensions for the perfect world, and his name is Kamen Rider Mirai! This is the first page of a new history!"Mirai said.

Sektor charges at Mirai and they start to trade blows then Mirai slashes at him with his claw, then Mirai throws his cape making it wrap around Sektor and throws him to the other side.

Sektor then teleports and tries to uppercut Mirai but he leans back and then kicks Sektor to the floor, the cyborgs charge at him but he then charges his blade and slashes all of them in half.

Sektor got angry and then vanishes.

The group go up to Mirai and Tundra asked."who are you?"

"As I told you I am Mirai."Mirai said.

"We know but we must know why did you help us?"Sub zero said.

"I came to get Sektor's powers in order to gain the strenght to help my lord."Mirai said.

"Your lord?"Sareena said.

"Yes, he is Zi-O, you will all meet him in the future but you don't have to worry he is nothing like Shao Kahn."Mirai said.

"Well that's some good news, we came here in order to stop the cyborgs."Smoke said.

"I see, well I can help you."Mirai said surprising them.

With Hiro and Ashrah they exited the portal and arrive at a place that looked like a underground cave with magma., they look around and then they heard crying, they walked foward and they saw a giant with his back turned at them.

"Leave me be, I tell you... I payed the price."he said.

The duo look at each other and Hiro said:"we mean you no harm."

The man then turns to see he has brown hair and a beard, the right side of his face was deformed with a white eye.

"Well this is surprising, I wasn't expecting visitors."He said.

"We came here on a mission can you tell us is this Olympus?"Hiro asked.

He got surprised and said:"yes it is, how could you not know? This is the forge of Olympus, I am Hephaestus."

"We arrive here shortly."Ashrah said.

"Well it seems you better move since it might not last long."the place starts to shake.

"What happened to it?"Hiro asked.

Hephaestus then told them the story."Before all this started, I was once the most prized craftsman in all of Olympus. Zeus, the ruler of the gods, rewarded me with my marriage to the beautiful Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love, my mother, Hera, bragged of my talent but one day, it all came crashing down."

That made them worried.

"It all started with a Spartan named Kratos. A bastard child of Zeus, he fought in many battles but there wa sone he couldn't win. In desperation, he called out to the god of war Ares, pledging his services to him in return for the power to defeat his adversary, Ares agreed and gave him the power in return for his oath. Ares eventually betrayed Kratos by tricking him into killing his own family but that proved to be a mistake, Kratos killed the Furies, releasing him from his oath to Ares, with the help of Athena, goddess of wisdom, he opened Pandora's Box and used its power to kill Ares, while he had wanted peace, he was forced to be the new god of war which did not sit well with many, It was also that day Zeus became the fiend he is now." he said.

"What is Pandora's Box and the importance of it?"Ashrah asked

Hephaestus sigh and continued. "Long ago there was a great battle for dominance between the Gods and Titans. While the gods won and banished the titans to Tartarus, the evils from that Great War, fear, greed, and hate, needed to be contained, so Zeus commissioned me to build the box. The box was forged in a power greater than the gods or titans, the Flame of Olympus, a flame that no being could touch without being destroyed. After forging it I realized the safest place for the box was in the Flame itself. However, every lock must have a key, created from the very heart of the Flame, the key took on a life of its own, Pandora, a child, a being neither living nor dead."

Hiro felt bad for the girl and felt the worse for her safety

"I came to love her as a daughter and she loved me as her father. When Zeus came to take the box, I hid her away. I told him the safest place would be on the back of Cronos the Titan, who had been condemned to wander the Desert of Lost Souls, for who could best a titan? but Kratos was able tos succeed, Zeus tortured me and forced me tell him about Pandora, then he took her away from, so many tries I tried to recreate her only to fail."he then shows them the statues in the ceiling."without the flame it's impossible."

Hiro thinks what to do and said:"Hephaestus I may be able to help."that made him curious.

"Really?"he said.

"Yes, my name is Hiro Hidaka the champion of the Elder Gods."Hiro said shocking him.

"The Elder Gods! But why would they send they're champion here?"Hephaestus said.

"I came in order to investigate the chaos happening but it seems I found another purpose, I will rescue your daughter and keep her safe from this place while helping you escape this prison as in my pride for justice and peace "Hiro said.

He got stunned and said:"well, it would be very noble of you, it seems the Elder Gods picked a interesting one, but is there something you would wish?"

Hiro looks at Ashrah sand said:"how about a weapon for my friend, she's a skilled fighter and would require to one to face evil in the future."she got surprised.

"Very well, save my daughter and I shall make your friend a mighty weapon."they nodded and left him while he worked.

Hiro and Ashrah must now face the dangers of Olympus and the one that caused it Kratos will they be able to save Pandora only time will tell.

**Note:Hiro is now in the God of war world, he will have to face off against the gods of Olympus and Kratos, Mirai is from my Zi-O story and came to get a watch for himself.**


	16. Chapter 16 Olympus fall

**Chapter 16 Olympus fall**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro and Ashrah traveled through Olympus to find where Pandora is and then they arrived at a room, there was the entrance that has Hades statue on it that will lead to hades, then in the middle of the room was a statue of Pandora with her body covered in fire and a sword being the sword of olympus and hyperion gate.

They walked towards the sword and then from the statue came a image of Pandora."who are you?"

"Pandora am I right?"Hiro said and she nodded."my name is Hiro and this is my friend Ashrah, we came to save you by the request of you're father."

"My father, by Kratos."Pandora said.

"Is a mad man, look Pandora he will do anything to get his revenge even if it means destroying the world."Hiro said and she looks down.

She smiled and nodded, she then vanished along with the fire, Hiro then takes the sword and they heard a voice:"that doesn't belong to you demon."they saw the ghost of Athena.

"Athena, what are you going to do about it?"Hiro said making her not expecting to be talked like that.

"That sword belongs to the ghost of sparta to cleanse this world not for some demons."Athena said.

"Really."Ashrah then blasts her to the ground."I don't like being called that, many times I have been trying to make myself pure and I will not some fallen god to call me that."

"Once Kratos learn about this he won't stop."Athena said.

"Well let him come, I have faced worse, plus I serve my own gods."Hiro said and he then uses a spell that was taught by the gods to stop a spirit and she got sealed in a statue."lets go."they went to the hyperion gate while normaly to use it you need the soul of a god but the kamidogu allowed them to enter thanks to the connection to both elder gods and the one being so he puts the sword on his back and they entered the gate.

Later Kratos arrived at the room and saw the statue of Pandora and Athena but the Athena one looked strange to him because of the look of pain, he then slashes it with his blades making Athena be free.

"Athena, what happened, how did you get stuck in that statue?"Kratos said surprised.

"Two demons came and sealed me away in that statue with unkown magic and they took the blade."Athena said.

"Where are these demons."Kratos was angry."I will retrieve the blade."

"You won't be able to pass through the gates without the soul of a god."Athena said.

"Then I'll simply get one."Kratos then heads towards Hades.

Hiro and Ashrah traveled through Olympus they then arrived at the entrance where the labyrinth is but then they saw many souls leave and go around the world.

"No, he killed the ruler of the underworld."Hiro said since he knows Kratos did this.

"We must hurry."Ashrah said and he nodded.

Hiro then saw a stone that blue glowing in the ground and picks it up, he felt a cold wind inside of it.

They went inside the room and saw a man hanging upside by two chains, they entered the room and he saw them."who are you?"

"Calm, we are only here to retrieve the girl that is stuck, what is you're name?"Ashrah asked.

"My name is Daedalus and I am the creator of the the labyrinth."Daedalus said.

"I see, we came to make sure we can retrieve the girl, seeing you here it seems that Zeus was the one that put you here."Hiro said and he nodded.

"Yes, if you wish to activate it, then free me and I will help you."Daedalus said.

They look at each other and nodded, Ashrah breaks the other end with a spell making go towards the duo and Hiro catches him and breaks the chain.

"In order to control it you would need the power of winter."Daedalus said.

"I see, there must be a item in olympus but we have a item that can conjure cold winds with it's magic."Hiro then shows the stone surprising him.

"That stone."Daedalus heard of it in legeneds.

"Yes, it has great power over the cold."Hiro said.

"Then with the stone it can be enough to activate it."Daedalus said.

In Earthrealm Sub Zero and his group were still traveling through Sektors base and they arrived at a room, they saw Sektor there with a army of robots.

"Now death is the only way out."Sektor said.

"I'll handle him, you take care of the others."Mirai said.

"Very well"Cyrax said and they charged.

Sektor and Mirai were tradding blows with Mirai having the upper hand, Sektor then shoots a missile making Mirai dodge it and sends a energy slash, Sektor teleported away and said:"after you are defeated you parts will be used to make the Lin kuei greater."

"I think not."Mirai then takes out the new watch.

**SEKTOR!**

he then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**ROBO TIME****! SHOW NO MERCY! DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY OUT! SEKTOR!**

The portal opened and Mirai got new armor with them arms and chest being like Sektor and the katakana on his visor now reads Sektor, Sektor got surprised and Mirai then teleports in front of him doing a uppercut to Sektor away.

"You, you copied my own skills."Sektor was angry.

"Of course, the robowatch allows me to have the power of other machines, like you."Mirai said.

Sektor then shoots Missiles with Mirai doing the same, he shoots fire from his arms and Mirai copied the same move, Mirai then presses both watches.

**FINISH TIME! SEKTOR!**

He then rotates it.

**EXTERMINATE TIME EXPLOSION!**

He then makes the katana letters surround Sketor and he gets trapped while Mirai makes multiple missiles appear, then he shoots at him making Sektor explode.

Then all the remained was his head and Mirai picked it up, he then saw the other finished the rest and Sub Zero said:"looks like you were able to defeat him."

"Yes, Sektor was not a easy foe."Tundra said.

"Yes."Mirai then gives the head to Cyrax."I'll taking my leave now."he then walks away.

"Wait."Sareena said stopping him."you have helped us but for what reason, so that you can have Sektor's skills?"

"I only fight for the sake my lord so I must be stronger."Mirai said and he vanished.

"Despite what he said, I can tell he's ally."Cyrax said.

Back in Olympus Hiro used the stone to make the labyrinth become a cube and asked Ashrah to take Daedalus away, he then arrives inside it and takes out the teleportation stone he got a long time with him being close he can now get her, he then arrives at her cell to see her sleeping on the ground, he then uses the blade of olympus to break the lock and he picks her up.

She woke up and looks at Hiro and hugs him, he got surprised but hugged her back."it's okay we'll get you out of here."

"Thank you."Pandora said and they teleported away.

On top of the cube was a man that looked like Drew McIntyre from WWE wearing a big black long coat with no sleeves, he also had plack pants and boots, he looks bellow the structure while holding his head.

"Well what do we have here."he looks to a chain to see Hermes."a little mortal found a way to be here."

"So."he said in a scottish acent."what are you going to do about it."

"Well let's see."Hermes then runs towards him at highspeed but then the stranger did a drop kick to his face sending him to the ground, Hermes holds his face and said:"that's impossible."

"I was a soldier and a warrior, I was taken away by some group so not a again."He then goes into a stance with his arms to the sides, Hermes got up but then he stabbed in the back, the stranger then saw Kratos chopping Hermes legs and and takes his greaves, Kratos then stares at him and they walk around, he then kills Hermes making the plague leave his body.

"So another fool came to stand in my way."Kratos said.

"I could careless about what you want, I just want to go my way."the man said.

"Who are you?"Kratos said.

"My name is Kai."Kai then got ready.

Kratos then charges at him with his two sword and then saw Kai rushing towards him and he saw a image of a creature that resembles a beetle with two blades on it's arms, then he got hit away by Kai, Kai grunts and then saw a rift opened on the side and he runs towards and enters it, the rift closed and Kratos got up to see he was gone making him angry.

Hiro arrived at another part of Olympus where Ashrah was waiting for him at the entrance to the flame where the box is.

"Hiro you brought Pandora."Ashrah said.

"Yes, now we can go and get Hephaestus."Hiro said.

"I would like to see my father again."Pandora said.

"You will."Hiro said and they went towards the forge,

The moment they arrived they got shocked and Pandora puts her hands on her mouth, they saw Hephaestus on the ground bleeding while he was in a more human size and they went towards him.

"Hephaestus."the duo said.

"Father!"Pandora said.

Hephaestusopens his eyes and smiled seeing her."Pandora."he holds her hand."I'm so happy to see you one more time."

"Father please no."Pandora said.

"What happened?"Hiro said.

"The ghost of Sparta was trying to find you, he knew I was holding a secret so he attacked, I fought him long enough to give you time."He then points to the side and they saw a sword that was gladius with a hilt that resembles wings and the blade being white."that's the sword, I call it Rath of the sky."Ashrah goes to take it.

"Father please don't leave me."Pandora cried.

"I love you."Hephaestus said and his eyes closed making her sad.

Hiro holds her while they pay they're respects for him.

They went outside in the middle of a platform and they prepared to leave but then a lightning hits in front of them and form it came Zeus."that thing does not belong to you."

"Really, she doesn't belong to you either."Hiro takes out the tunning fork and taps it, he then puts it in front of his head and transformed into Kamen Rider Hibiki.

"So you're a demon, no matter."Zeus then prepares spear of thunder and Hiro takes out the blade of olympus, they then saw Kratos land on the side."so you finally came Kratos."

"I will have my revenge."Kratos and he goes after Hibiki."but first the blade."he then attacks Hibiki who blocks it with the blade and jumps back, then Hibiki summons his Armed Saber and transforms into his armed form, he then fights both Zeus and Kratos while Ashrah protected Pandora, Hibiki then uses both his blades to blocks Kratos sword and pushes him away and avoids Zeus thunder, he then charges at him and slashes Zeus making clone himself four times.

Hibiki then sends a fire slash making most of the clones vanish but the real Zeus appears behind him and hits him away, Hibiki got up and sees both of them fighting for different reasons, then a titan of fire came behind him and tries to crush him but then the stone he had came out and made a bright light, they then saw it became Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier, it then roars and shoots three beams of ice at the titans sending him back.

They were stunned and Zeus said:"where did that dragon come from?"

Trishula then fights off the titans making sure they don't interfer along with the forces of Olympus, Hibiki then takes out the Kamidogu and Zeus got shocked."no, thats."

Hibiki then puts it on his chest and he felt power going through his body, he starts to glow yellow and white energy and charges at them, he then hits Kratos and away and starts to slash at Zeus making him get pushed back.

Pandora was amazed and said:"he's pushing back Zeus."

"Yes, that is what Lord Hiro can do."Ashrah smiled.

Zeus then gets slashed on his chest and was pushed back, he then goes to charge at him but then a beam hits his back and he falls down to his knees, they then saw Cetrion walk towards Hibiki making Ashrah bow down and Pandora followed her.

Zeus looks up at her and glares."Cetrion, this is not you're domain."

"No, but what you have done along with the Ghost of Sparta have caused a imbalence to this world, so I cannot allow another of the box's curse go out."she then fires a beam that vaporizes Zeus along with the power in his body, she then looks at Hibiki."you have done well Hiro."

"Thank you my lady, but why did you interfer?"Hibiki asked.

"I did not want for the Elder Gods to lose another Champion, especially you, the Kamidogu would have strain you're body being the first time."Cetrion said and she looks at Pandora."you're allowed to come into one of my realms."

"Thank you."Pandora said.

Kratos got up and charges at her but Hibiki appears in front of him and kicks him off the ledge and they heard him scream.

Cetrion looks at the dragon that arrives to see Hiro."a fine beast you have gotten, now it's is time to return."she then makes a portal, Trishula goes back to being a stone for Hibiki and the trio went inside the portal while she goes back to the Elder Gods.

Hibiki arrived at his realm and transforms back to his humand forms and falls to one knee, the girls went to his side and Pandora said:"are you alright?"

"Lady Cetrion was right, looks like I need to be more used to this power."Hiro said and they went towards the palace.

Hiro presented Pandora to Kitana and the others, they were surprised what happened but they accepted her to the realm and she was happy to have a new home, but something is bothering Hiro he felt a presence back in Olympus that was not a god and it vanished making him wonder what happen to it.

**Note:God of War world is done and sorry if Hephaestus still died but Kratos was going on a rampage, Hiro now has both the Blade of Olympus and a new summon being Trishula so now he has his own summon like the rest of the riders, Hibiki now has a new power up from the Kamidogu which it's not a new form is a power up like a new aura, it's like how the one kamidogu grants great power this is more like a small portion of it since it gives him the power of Edenia also the OC Kai you see is a character that will appear in one of the other Rider stories that appeared another.**


	17. Chapter 17 Warrior Eternal

**Chapter 17 Warrior Eternal**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

After Pandora joined Edenia she was mostly doing making weapons and gear like how her father did, Hiro was now in the woods training with Khameleon and Ashrah, they attacked him from both sides and he blocks all they're punches and kicks, then he grabs they're arms and said:"alright, that's enough."

They stopped and put they're hands together."yes lord Hiro."

He nods and he walks foward with them following him, he then looks at the palace and remembers that Kitana was in there for her health, the baby was growing and will soon come.

He then felt a pressence nearby and looks around.

"Lord Hiro, what's wrong?"Khameleon said.

"Theres an intruder."Hiro said surprising them.

They look around and Ashrah saw a woman running around the woods."there she is."they then went after her.

Hiro runs as fast as he can he then saw her make a portal and go through it.

They stopped and Hiro said:"that portal went to Earthrealm."

"Did she take anything with her?"Khameleon asked.

"No, she was found before she could do anything, but still I must find her."Hiro then makes a portal."tell Kitana and the others I'll be going for a while."they nodded and he goes through the portal.

**Earthrealm**

He then arrives in a forest in Earthrealm and looks around."where could she had gone."he then sees a village in front of him."maybe she's there."he then goes foward.

He then walks foward looking around the busy village, he then looks around then he heard a voice."stop thief."he then sees a woman with brown hair wearing a white shirt and black pants running from two guards.

Hiro looks at her and decided to follow her, she managed to escaped them and was on the other side of the woods, she then hears a sound behind her and she throws a punch only for it to be caught by Hiro.

"Nice try."Hiro said.

She then punches at him many times like a boxer and he blocks all of them with ease and he then trips her making the thief fall to the ground."okay that's enough."

She then looks at him and said:"now what, you're going to give me to the guards."

"No."Hiro said surprising her."I just came to see what you stole."

She then takes out a necklace."it's one of the barons stuff, I took it before he could try to get me for him."

"I see, what's you're name?"Hiro asked.

"Taja."she said.

"Well Taja, my name is Hiro."Hiro said.

"Wait."she then gets up."I think I heard of you, aren't you that guy that won a tournament."

"Yes, the Mortal Kombat tournament, I'm surprised you know about it."Hiro said.

"I travel a lot, I heard a couple of monks saying that you won."Taja said.

"Yes, so Taja what made you become a thief?"Hiro asked.

"Okay, rude much."Taja said.

"Well I saw that you had some skills so why waste them."Hiro said.

"Not everyone has a chance to be some great warrior."she then walks away.

"It's never too late."Hiro said and she stopped."maybe I can help you."

"Oh yeah, how?"Taja said.

"Let me help you have a better chance for a better life."Hiro aid.

"Okay, fine."she said going up to him."what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm looking for a spy that was in my home."Hiro said.

"So let me guess were hutting this spy, got any appearance?"she asked.

"It's a woman wearing black clothing."Hiro said.

"Okay, that helps somewhat."Taja said.

"Don't worry, I'll know when we see her."Hiro said."but she isn't a rookie."

"So she will be hard to find."Taja said.

"Yes, follow me."Hiro said and they went away.

They walked through the woods and Taja said:"so Hiro, what do you do?"

"I travel to help others."Hiro said.

"I see."Taja said they were in silence."I used to travel too."

"Oh really."Hiro got curious.

"Yeah, you see my parents used to travel a lot but then they vanished."Taja said.

"I see, I'm sorry for your loss."Hiro said.

"Yeah whatever."Taja said.

Hiro then stops and raises a hand, she stops to see the signal and then he pushes her down to avoid a dagger, they then see a woman wearing similar clothes to Sareena come down towards them, she has long black hair and she is coming down towards them.

They rolled to the sides and went into a stance, they then start to attack her with the woman blocking they're punches but then Hiro knees her in the gut letting Taja kick her in the face, she steps back and sees them coming towards her, they then puched her together sending her flying back.

She lands on the floor and gets up, Taja then said:"this is the woman."

"Yeah it's her."Hiro said.

"You got lucky."she said.

"I think a friend of mine knows you, Kia isn't it."Hiro said and she grunted making him get his answer."thought so."

"Just because you know who I am will not stop me."Kia said and she then shoots a blast at them making them duck.

"Whoa."Taja said and saw that she was gone."what was that, magic?"

"Yes."Hiro said."you're not prepared for that, but the world is more than just Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?"Taja said.

He then explains to her about the realms and the dangers.

"Whoa, whoa, you're telling me theres like other worlds out there."Taja said.

"Yes."Hiro said.

"What did I get myself into."Taja said.

"I know this might be much but I have friends that might help when we need them."Hiro said.

"Oh yeah like who?"Taja asked.

"The Special forces."Hiro said making her jaw drop.

"What, oh no I ain't working with a cop mister king."Taja said she then walks away.

"Really, you attacked so you're life is now on the line."Hiro said making her stop.

"Alright fine, you win."Taja said and he smirks.

"Good, now let's go."they then walked together foward.

"Where did she go anyway?"Taja said.

"Most likely to hide to recover, she has been hurt so she must be trying to hide not only to recover but also to loose us."Hiro said.

"I never expect one that wants to go to hell."Taja said.

"It where her master lives, she must have been after something or someone."Hiro said.

**Outworld**

Mileena was in her room looking outside and her belly was getting bigger, she rubs it and said:"grow my child, so that I could raise you to be the prince that you deserve to be."

Sheeva then comes in and said:"my lady."

"Sheeva what brings you here?"Mileena said.

"I only came to see you're state, the army is hopping that the new heir will come out healthy."Sheeva said.

"Well you can tell them that he will grow to be a great king."Mileena said and she nods.

"Also may I go on a quest."Sheeva said.

"For what?"Mileena said.

"To search of a mate for me as well."Sheeva said.

"Really, well you have been doing a good work so very well, but have Kintaro take you're spot for now."Mileena said.

"Thank you."Sheeva smile and she leaves.

She was now outside and goes in a tent with Kintaro there.

"How did it go?"he asked.

"It went good, I will not be able to find my mate."Sheeva said.

"Why did you have to pick an oni of all beings."Kintaro said.

"He is strong, one that will give me a worthy child, Mileena's is proof of it, many can sense it will be a grand ruler."Sheeva said."also you'll be in charge of my group while I'm gone."

"Very well, for the good of the Shokan I will do it."Kintaro said.

"Thank you."she smiled and leaves.

She then goes through the camp and looks at a tent to see Reiko and she narrows her eyes at him, he has been trying to get Mileena's affection but he failed when Hiro returned and gave her a child, he has been giving them a aura of mistrust, some have not seen Skarlet and Tanya as much and wonder if they're pregnant as well but that wasn't revealed yet.

"If he steps out of line I will take pleasure in killing him."Sheeva said.

**Earthrealm**

Hiro and Taja arrived at a different village and they pass by the streets, they arrived at a inn and got a room for two, they entered the place and Taja said:"is this really a good idea to share a room?"

"It will be smarter since she won't be able to attack us in our sleep."Hiro said.

"Okay but you dare try to do anything while I sleep."Taja said.

"No worries, I'm married man."Hiro said.

He then looks out the window to see it was getting dark, he then looks around to find her and said:"it seems she's not close for now."

"Well I'm going to take a bath."Taja then goes out.

"Alright, but stay safe."Hiro said.

"What worried about me."she smirks at him.

"Not going to fall for you're charms."Hiro said.

"Alright."Taja then leaves.

Kia was in a dark room, she was able to find a building and was now staying until she can return to the Netherrealm."I came to tell lord Quan Chi about the Champion having a child, it could be useful for the future but now I'm being chased by him."she then grunts."I should have taken Jataaka with me and that traitor Sareena is going to pay for telling him about us."

**Note:Taja is from Conquet so she's now appart of the story, the war with Kotal is still happening with Mileena's baby growing but Kitana's in the same state too, now Hiro and Taja must catch Kia before she tells Quan Chi.**


	18. Chapter 18 Immortal Kombat

**Chapter 18 Immortal Kombat**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Next day Hiro and Taja were awake and were now walking around the city trying to find more clues where Kia is, they pass by the crowd of people and Taja said:"so how are we going to find her now."

"She didn't go far, after the damage she took, she must be hidding around until she recovered."Hiro said.

"Alright if you say so."Taja said.

"Stop."they then saw the guards from last time from the other village going up to Taja.

"Hey let me go."Taja said while they grabbed her.

"You're coming back with us."one of them said while the people got away from them.

Hiro then punches one in the face making him let go, everyone gasp and he then kicks the guard down.

"You're going to pay for that."the other one takes out his sword and goes after him.

Hiro dodges the sword and knocks it down, he grabs the guards arms and twists it to the point he falls to the floor."now listen, you'll leave her alone and tell you're baron that he will never have her, so get out of my face."

He lets him go making the guard back away."forgive me."he then runs with his partner."forgive me!"

Everyone was stunned while Taja was impressed, she never met a man that protected her like that.

He goes up to her and said:"are you okay?"

"Yeah."she said."thanks."

"You're welcomed."Hiro smiled and she smiles too.

"Well we should go."Taja said and he nods.

Kia was running around the woods and stops."I need to get to the portal so that I can return to the Netherrealm."

"Or not."she heard two voices making her worried, she looks around and then looks up to see Bai Lai and Carden going down towards her.

She jumps back while they hit the ground and said:"what are you?"

"I am Bai Lai."he said.

"And I'm Carden."Carden chuckles.

"Why did you two attack me, once Quan Chi hears about this."Kia said.

"Fool, you're master doesn't care about you."Bai Lai said.

"Yes, but I think we can take you're power."Carden takes out the sword they had stolen from Ashrah when they were in the vampire realm and attacked her.

She then takes out two knifes and starts to block they're swords with it, she then gets cut in her arm by the sword making her scream.

Carden laughed and said:"now you're weaker."

Kia gets back holding her arm, she was thinking what to do, these two were much stronger than her and they just took some of her power, she then blasts the ground making a smome screan and it blinds them, she runs and they then saw she was gone.

"She ran."Bai Lai said.

"No worries, she can't do anything, we know where the portal is and the way she went isn't even close, she's getting desperate."Carden said.

Hiro and Taja went towards the area the battle took place and they saw a hole on the ground.

"Wait a minute."Hiro goes to check it."this was made by a blast."

"Could have been her?"Taja asked.

"Most likely."he then sees a small trace of energy going to a direction."she went that way but something feels off about this."

"What?"Taja said.

"If it was like a bandit or a animal she could have taken care off with no problem so why make a distraction to run away."Hiro said.

"I see your point."Taja said.

"We need to be careful."Hiro said.

On another part of Earthrealm a portal opened and from it came Sheeva, she looks around and said:"so this is where he is."she had the portal to find where Hiro is but she didn't expect him to be in Earthrealm again."either way I shall take him."

Hiro and Taja were walking around the woods and they then stopped to see a cloaked figure standing there in front of them.

"Who are you?"Hiro said.

"I am Omegis."a old sounding voice was heard.

"Omegis?"Taja said.

"I think i heard of you, a woman that was a might sorceress that lived for a many years."Hiro said.

"So she's a old lady."Taja said.

"Old."she then said in a normal voice and takes off the hood revealing she was still young."does a old woman look this good."

"What?!"Taja got surprised.

She then takes off the cloak and she was showing a lot of skin."many people think I'm old just because I'm a immortal."she then looks at Hiro."but you should know that champion of the elder gods."

"Yes, so what you're still older than me."Hiro said and she frown while Taja chuckles a bit.

"That was funny."Taja said.

"Well care to tell me what honor do I have seeing you here?"Hiro asked.

"Well I decided to help you a bit."Omegis said.

"Why?"Taja asked.

She then points to the side and they saw two dead guards on the floor."two creatures came and killed them."

"Two creatures, would resemble birds?"Hiro asked.

"Yes that is them."Omegis said.

"I see, so they are here too, did you by any chance see a demon woman walking by?"Hiro said.

"Yes, she was attacked by them."Omegis said.

"I knew it."Hiro said.

"Now come."she then shows them to her place.

They arrived in a cabin looking place, they get in and saw a many potions there and a cauldron.

She then goes to her book on the table and said:"what you desire is way to track the woman, but I wonder why is she you're enemy?"

"She has knowledge of something that will be used against me."Hiro said.

"You're unborn child."Omegis said surprising him.

"What?"he got surprised.

"Once you've lived long eneough you tend to find things, you're so lucky, I lost everything after getting immortality but you, the Elder Gods bless you with the chance for you're children and lovers to live forevor with you."Omegis said.

"What?"Taja said."so any girl he marries is immortal."

"Yes."Omegis goes up to him."you know you're really handsome, I could just make you my slave or take you to bed, or both."she smirks.

Taja frowns and pushes her back."hey back off."

Omegis got surprised and said:"wow, I didn't expect that."

"Okay, we have bigger problems than you're cravings."Hiro said.

"Alright."Omegis then takes out a potion and pours it in the cauldron and it made a smoke come out, it then shows them a few ruins of a temple."she will be hidding there, also those two are also after her most likely for what she knows about you, so I better hurry if I were you."

"Yeah let's go."Hiro said and he goes with Taja.

Omegis watches them leave and said:"it's difficult to find a good handsome man that doesn't age."

They then arrived at the temple and opened the doors, they went foward and look around, it was dark then they heard a laugh, they turned around to see Bai Lai and Carden holding Kia and they said."you're too late."

"I don't think so, if she's alive then you still need her."Hiro said.

"Then."Bai Lai said and they let her fall to the ground."let's finish this."

They then charge at them knocking both of them to the ground, Hiro gets up and takes out the tunning fork and taps it, he puts it on his head to make the marking appear and he transforms into Kamen Rider Hibiki.

He then goes into Kurenai form and charges at them, he uses his rekkas to blocks they're blades and they start to go to his sides, then they charge flying around him while attacking at the same time.

Taja saw him getting hurt made her run at one and kicks Carden in the head.

"Ow."Carden then flies to the ground.

"Carden."Bai Lai said.

Hibiki then hits him with the rekkas and sends him next to Carden, they then got up but were then grabbed from behind by four arms.

Hibiki and Taja got surprised to see Sheeva and she then throws them to the other side.

"Let's go."Bai Lai said and they vanished in a bright light.

"Sheeva!"Hibiki said.

"Okay, you weren't kidding about the four arm people."Taja said.

Sheeva looks at Hibiki and smiles, she goes up to him and hugs him."I finally found you, my love."

"What?!"Hibiki said.

"What?"Taja said.

"Yes, I was looking for a worthy mate, you were the only one I met that could not only defeat me but showed great honor, so I would like to bear you child."Sheeva said.

"Okay wait a minute."Taja said making Sheeva look at her.

"Who are you?"Sheeva said.

"The names Taja, and me and Hiro were just in a middle of something."she points at Kia."we need to tie her up before she leaves again."

"Yes."Hibiki was able to break free and goes to tie a rope around Kia."we need to take her away to a place where we can rest before I return back to Edenia."

"Well there is a room here."Sheeva said."I saw it on the way."

"Okay, this place will just have to do."Hibiki said and he transforms back.

They then took her to a basement and locked her there until she wakes up, Hiro then goes up with Taja and she asked:"hey you're going back to you're realm after this right?"

"Yes, how about you, still going to travel around the world?"Hiro said.

"Actually, I was thinking I go with you."Taja said.

"What?"Hiro got surprised.

"Why not, you said I had potential."she smiles.

"Fine, it's you're choice."Hiro said."just need to look out for Sheeva."

Sheeva was at the door making sure that Kia doesn't do anything and then she saw Omegis come up to her.

"Stop, you will not go further."Sheeva said.

"Calm down, I didn't come to fight but I saw you were interested in the immortal champion."Omegis said.

Sheeva raises an eyebrow and said:"yes, what is it to you?"

"How about a little help."Omegis smiles.

"Interesting, but why?"Sheeva said.

"Well you're not the only one that wants love."Omegis said.

Taja finds a room and goes inside, she looks outside the window and said:"could I actually like him."she thinks about it.

In the woods someone was walking around the area, it was a big samurai looking man, he was wears red armor and he is Hideyoshi, deadliest of all Shao Kahn's assassins and was sent to Earthrealm by Kotal Kahn to see where Sheeva went.

**Note:Hiro and Taja managed to capture Kia but were attacked by Bai Lai and Carden again, they escaped after Sheeva came and now they took some of Kia's powers for the sword.**


	19. Chapter 19 Deadly Assassin

**Chapter 19 Deadly Assassin**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was in a room he was able to find for him, it was night time so Taja went to a room she got, they were able to defeat the other two from last time but Sheeva appeared making them retreat and Kia was now stuck in a room until they return to Edenia.

Hiro was looking outside a window and said:"this has been a stranage day, first Taja wants to go to Edenia then Sheeva now comes saying she likes me."

He then goes to sit on his bed then he hears a knock on the door."who is it?"then Sheeva comes in."Sheeva, what are you doing here, is this because what you said?"

"Yes, I think we should express our desires."Sheeva said going up to him.

"Look, I'm married and Kitana wouldn't like it."Hiro said.

"You also have a harem and mated with Mileena, Skarlet and Tanya."Sheeva said.

"Hey, don't you dare use that as an example, she tricked me."Hiro said.

"Even so, as a harem and future ruler you need more powerful heirs, ones I can offer."Sheeva then pushes him to his bed.

"You're not serious about this."Hiro said.

"Oh but she is."he then sees Omegis at the door.

"You again."Hiro said.

"Yes, I wasn't going to give up a chance to have a lover too."Omegis said and she gives Sheeva a potion."here you go this will help."

"What does that do?"Hiro got worried.

"Sheeva want's a child so she will be able to get that from this potion."Omegis said and Sheeva drinks it."also it will make her really be in the mood."

"Yes."Sheeva then tosses it to the side."now let us make a powerful child."she then goes on top of Hiro and starts to kiss him, Omegis then blows a pink dust making Hiro want to do this.

"Not again."Hiro said.

He just gave up since Kitana didn't mind if he gets more girls and at least Sheeva told him she liked first, he was kissing her back she takes off her clothes while Omegis helped out by taking off Hiro's, she gets surprised and saw his member.

"Wow, I didn't think the champion would be this big."Omegis said and she gets off the bed.

Sheeva then puts his head on her chest and sucks on her nipples making her moan, she then holds him closer with her upper arms while the lower ones stroked his member."yes, you're perfect."

She then goes down and sucks his member while Omegis goes behind Hiro and he feels her arms around his chest, Sheeva went faster sucking him and he then came inside her mouth, she then gets up while swallowing it."now it's time for us to make our child."

She then goes his lap and stabs her self with his member making her moan, Hiro puts her on top of the bed making Omegis gets off quickly and Sheeva smirks."I love a man of action."

He then starts to pound her making her moan."yes, yes, the perfect shokan will be born."she then goes to her side with her leg up and Hiro went faster."oh my, make me yours."he then came inside of her making her scream.

He then takes if off her and sees Omegis smirking."so ready for another round."she then takes her top off.

Then she was ridding him while he was sitting up and they were kissing while she was moaning."yes, yes."she smiles while she kisses him.

He then came inside of her and she got off."wow, you were truly blessed."

"Now it's my turn again."Sheeva said and she goes on all fours.

Hiro then takes her from behind pouding her, Sheeva moans each time and Omegis kisses him while he does it.

On the other side of the door Taja listens to them with a scowl and he walks away."I should have known that bitch would have done that to him."

Sheeva was now on her knees while Hiro rubs her boobs then he came inside of her again, Omegis then pulls him off and rides him again for a bit then he came inside of her, she gets off and starts to suck his member before he came inside of her mouth.

"Wow, I never had this much fun."Omegis said.

"Well at least your'e having fun."Hiro said.

"The night is still young let us continue."Sheeva said and Omegis nodded making Hiro grunt.

Next day the group exited the temple with Taja looking at the side while holding Kia who was looking down, Hiro looks at her and wonders what's wrong with her.

"Well I will be returning to my home but do visit me again."Omegis said to Hiro with a smile.

They then heard footsteps and saw Hideyoshi charging at them, they then jumped to the sides and Sheeva said:"Hideyoshi."

"Sheeva."he said.

"You know him."Taja said.

"Yes, he was one of Shao Kahn's assassins but after Kotal became the Kahn he serves him now."Sheeva said.

"Yes, I was sent here to kill you."Hideyoshi said with his sword ready.

Hiro takes out the Henshin Kigen and plays the strings making lightning hit him, then he transforms into Kamen Rider Todoroki, he then charges at Hideyoshi and punches at him, Hideyoshi blocks his punches and tries to slash at him but he dodges by rolling to the side, then he gets his guitar the Retsurai and makes his hands turned to claws, then he blocks the sword with the guitar and slashes him with the claws Hideyoshi go back, Sheeva them grabs him from behind and slams him to the ground before sending him away.

Todoroki then charges at Hideyoshi who tries to cut him down but he dodges by going underneath it and he stabs the back of the guitar in his gut, Todoroki then puts the ongekiko on it."Ongeki Zan: Raiden Gekishin."he then plays the guitar, he plays at very fast sending sound waves through his body, Hideyoshi screams and he explodes into pieces.

Todoroki then puts the guitar over his shoulder and said:"it's done."

"Good, now can we go and take her."Taja said while gripping Kia's hair.

"Hey watch it."Kia said.

"Alright let's go."Todoroki said.

"I'll be going now, but I will see you again my love."Sheeva leaves them.

"Bye."Omegis leaves them too.

Todoroki and Taja took Kia back to Edenia making sure she doesn't tell Quan Chi.

**Netherrealm **

Quan Chi was in the palace and was looking outside a window."she failed."

"Quan Chi."he looks back to see Shinnok sitting on the throne."she is not important, but what is the secret that the Champion kept that he would go to stop her."

"Yes, what could it be, Kitana was now seen for a while so there must be a reason."Quan Chi said.

"Yes, we will just have to find out later."Shinnok puts his hands together.

**Outworld.**

Kotal received news that Hideyoshi is now dead while he was in the throne room.

"What?!"Kotal said.

"Yes."Ermac said."he was killed."

"But who did it, it couldn't have been Sheeva."Kotal said.

"It seems the champion protected her."Ermac said making him frown.

"I see, you may go now."Kotal said and Ermac leaves the room.

Sheeva returns back to the camp and goes to see Mileena."Mileena I was able to get what I wanted."

"I see, tell me, was Hiro good?"Mileena said.

"What?!"Sheeva got surprised.

"Don't play me for a fool, I only allowed it since it was my love and my empire needs his blood to be there, my child will be the ruler while his sibblings will help him."Mileena said.

"I see, well then I should thank you my lady."Sheeva smiled.

"Yes, now if you're with his child make sure nothing happens to it."Mileena said and she nodded.

**Edenia**

Hiro and Taja were able to put Kia in a prison while they look at her with Pandora and Jade with them.

"So she's the one that entered the realm."Jade said.

"Yes, she found out about my child with Kitana, she must have tried to tell Quan Chi about the baby."Hiro said.

"Well she will stay here for a long time."Jade said.

"I will not be held here forever."Kia said.

"I made that so yes you will."Pandora said and they leave her there.

Taja and Hiro met with Li Mei and Khameleon and Li Mei said:"Hiro, it seems you came back with a new member."

"Yes, this is Taja she will be with us."Hiro said.

"Hey."Taja said.

"Well welcome to your new home."Khameleon said.

"Well while you girls talk I need to go see Kitana."Hiro then leaves them.

Taja watches him leave and looks at them."so which one of you girls likes him."

They look at her and raise their hands ups."okay, I just need to work the courage then."

"What, you like Hiro too."Li Mei got surprised.

"Yes, so what."Taja said.

"Nothing, well welcome to our family."Khameleon said.

"Okay fine."Taja said.

Hiro walks aroudn the halls of the castle and enters his room, he sees Kitana there with a bump on her stomach and on the bed, she looks at him and smiles making him smile back, he sits next to her and they look into each others eyes, they kissed while he feels the bump where is child is.

Standing above a cliff watching the palace was a girl wearing a purple dress with bandages covering her arms and left eye, her right eye is purple with a scar, a small top hat with light pink frills at the bottom and she has shackles with long chains that binds both her arms and legs together, she was watching it with a smile and she then walks back.

**Note:Hiro came back to Edenia with Taja and Kia, Sheeva and Omegis had a time with him and Omegis will return later, theres someone new in Edenia but is not a foe to Hibiki.**


	20. Chapter 20 Nightmare on Earthrealm

**Chapter 20 Nightmare on Earthrealm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

At night in a forest in Earthrealm, the place was quiet without a sound being heard but a feeling of dread is around it.

A portal opened and from it came Hiro who looks around."I arrived on time, but where is she?"

"Hiro."he looks back to see Sonya."it's good you came."

"Yes, so what's the situation?"Hiro asked.

"We have a problem in the woods near a old camp, we sent many of our men there but they all ended up dead."Sonya said.

"I see, it seems we must be dealing with someone that's on the threat of like Goro or worse."Hiro said.

"Yes which is why I called you here, Jax has his own mission so your the one I could trust on this."Sonya said.

"Well I would do anything for you."Hiro smiled.

"Thanks."Sonya smiled back."come on we need to find the one that did this."

They then walked foward towards the forest, Hiro looks around and then stopped looking behind him.

"Hiro is something wrong?"Sonya asked.

"I felt like we were being watched."Hiro said."keep going but be ready."she nodded and they went foward.

They then arrived at a camp and Hiro saw that sign and it said Camp Crystal Lake, Hiro and Sonya stands in the middle of the place and look around, Sonya then looks to side to see a soldier hanged by a pole."no!"

Hiro then grabs her arm and said:"don't go, it's a trap."

Then they heard a engine and came a manic with a chainsaw charging at them, Hiro takes out his knife while he brings it down, Hiro clashes with the chainsaw while he screamed until Sonya blasts him away, then he got up and dances with the chainsaw, then they saw someone go to his side being a man with a hockey mask and machete.

"Wait these are Jason Vorhees and Leatherface, they're dangerous killers."Sonya said.

Hiro looks at Jason and he is reminded of Scorpion since he was revenant."but why would they work together."

He then takes out the tunning fork and taps it, he then brings it up transforming him into Kamen Rider Hibiki.

They then charged at them with Jason slashing at Hibiki who uses his rekkas to block his blade but Jason punches him back, Hibiki holds his chest and looks up to see Jason vanished, he looks around only for Jason to appear in front of him and slashes him multiple times.

Sonya was dodging Leatherfaces chainsaw and she then goes back to shoot with her bracer but she blocks them with the chainsaw, she saw her energy was getting lower."I need to stop him before I get butchered."

Hibiki lands on the ground and rolls to the side to avoid a stomp from Jason, he gets up and said:"there must be something controling him."he then sees Sonya getting pushed back and almost getting cut."No!"he then runs foward with Jason trying to him, but then Hibiki jumps over the blade and uses Jason as a support to jump over, he then comes down at Leatherface and kicks him away sending him to a tree while the chainsaw lands on the side.

"Thanks."Sonya said and he stands next to her.

They then saw Jason throw a axe at them making Hibiki push Sonya to the side and the axe passes by them.

"He's too strong."Hibiki then summons the Armed Saber and uses it to changed into Armed Hibiki.

He then charges at Jason with them clashing blades, they went that for a while until Hibiki kicks him back."he's strong, he could even surpass Shao Kahn."he's still thinking how a former human could do it.

Jason then appears in front of Hibiki and grabs him by the neck, he then stares at him while Hibiki holds his arm, Jason then brings the machete up but then Sonya kicks him to the side making him let go of Hibiki, he looks at them and Hibiki charges at him with a fire blade and slashes him to the lake.

"Come on."Hibiki and Sonya then goes to the other side."while he's done we can go find who's controling him."

"What?"Sonya said.

"No way someone like him would act like this, even if he's a killer he wouldn't help the other guy, someone is pulling the strings."Hibiki said.

They found a cabin and went inside, they saw a bed with Jason on it.

"This is his room."Sonya said.

Hibiki then looks around and finds a shrine with two heads, one being of a woman that was rotting and the other a burned bald man.

"Your doing this."Hibiki points the man.

His eyes then moved to look at him, then he chuckles before spitting out a arm to grab Hibiki.

Sonya then goes to find Hibiki and then saw him kneeling down to the heads."Hiro!"she goes to his side but then looks outside to see Jason rising up from the lake.

**Dream World**

Hibiki looks around and saw he was in a boiler room, he then hears footsteps and then sounds of metal being sratched, then he looks up to a railing and saw the man with a body wearing a striped shirt, hat and a bladed glove."here's Freddy."

"Freddy, I heard of you, the killer that entered the dream realm, you're the one that is controling Jason."Hibiki points at him.

"Of course, that idiot brought my head here after our fight so I was able to make a connection for him to fight for me, now I can get your soul."Freddy then jumps down landing in front of Hibiki.

Hibiki charges at him but then Freddy dodges his sword and kicks him away, Hibiki charges at him and punches at Freddy who laughs at each time he hit him, then he kicks him away but he landed on his feet.

"You might be strong in the real world but here your my bitch."Freddy then changes the place to a street at night, Hibiki looks around and then a shadow comes out from Freddy and slashes Hibiki back, Hibiki then got punched away by a fist coming from the ground, Freddy then appears in front of him and spins around making a tornado of blades slashing at Hibiki multiple times.

**Real World**

Sonya was outside shooting at Jason getting his attention so he wouldn't hurt Hibiki, she didn't notice the girl that watched Hibiki in Edenia go to the cabin and she then looks at Hibiki and holds his head."I'll help you."

**Dream World**

The dream was back in the boiler room and Hibiki got up only for multiple arms to grabs a hold of him, Freddy then goes up to him with his claw in front of Hibiki."now die."

Then a purple snake hits Freddy away and Hibiki was set free.

Freddy then gets up confused and looks back to see the girl."What?"

Hibiki looks at her and asked:"who are you?"

"Ren."she then makes the chains on her arms grow bigger using it as a jump rope."and Freddy your not the only one with dream powers."she then charges at him and kicks him away and Hibiki watches her fight him.

Freddy got up and said:"you little bitch."he then multiple claws at her but she summons multiple snakes that destroyed them.

"My powers could only grant wishes but now they evolved so I can grant my own wishes instead."Ren said.

Then the floor started to move and Ren pushes Freddy down a hole with Hibiki following them.

Freddy then looks around to see a big purple tunnel with many stuff floating around them.

"Freddy your out of your nightmare and going to enter my dream."Ren glares at him while the bandage came off and her eyes glowed.

"No!"Freddy said.

They then entered a enchanted forest and Freddy got thrown back and he gets up.

"Let's get him Hibiki."Ren said.

"Right."Hibiki said and they charged at Freddy.

He then summons green slime to hit them but Ren uses her powers to make a blizzard freeze it, they then jumped over it and Hibiki slashes him in the chest, Ren then summons two snakes that bit Freddy's arms and he screams while they poisoned him.

Hibiki then punches Freddy multiple times and kicks him back."we need to bring him to the real world."

"Very well."Ren then opens a portal and Hibiki kicks Freddy inside it.

**Real World**

Sonya got sent to the ground and sees Jason about to slice but then Freddy gets sent out of the cabin and crashes to the ground, Jason stops and then looks at him.

Freddy got up and sees Hibiki and Ren going out."why you damn shits."

"You have bigger problems now."Hibiki said.

Freddy looks back and sees Jason glaring at him.

"No!"Freddy then got grabbed by the and was stabbed multiple times bu Jason, then Jason throws him away letting Hibiki do a rider kick on Freddy and he explodes.

Hibiki goes to Sonya's side helping her up while Ren was with them, he looks at Jason and said:"you don't need to fight, he's gone for now."

Jason stares at him and is reminded a part of his childhood where he liked superheroes, he then leaves them alone.

Sonya looks at Ren and said:"who are you?"

"I'm Ren, I will help Hibiki in his journey."she said.

"Okay, now let's go."Hibiki said and they went to find Leatherface.

They found the spot he was but he was gone.

"Where did he go?"Sonya said.

"He must have ran away while we dealt with Freddy and Jason."Hibiki said.

"Shall I find him?"Ren asked.

"No, alone he is nothing and we'll find him."Hibiki said.

They exited the camp and Sonya said:"Hiro thanks for the help."

"Your welcomed."Hibiki said.

"Say wanna go out again one of these days?"Sonya offered.

"Sure."Hibiki nodded and she smiled.

Hibiki went back to Edenia with Ren joining him, he will have to get answers later but for now he wonders if Freddy is truly gone.

At the woods a arm came out with a bladed glove and it laughs."HA HA HA HA!"

**Note:This is Hibiki's Halloween Chapter, Freddy here is from the original nightmare on elm street series, it's after Freddy VS Jason even, Ren is from Date a Live and her powers were changed a bit to be more combat type, now to answer a review:"Pinkflamingwarriorofjustice I don't know since I never seen Infinity Train so I'm not sure."**


	21. Chapter 21 A Warning

**Chapter 21 A Warning**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was at Edenia and he sees Kitana in her room and her belly has gotten bigger, soon the child will be born, he needed to go since he needs to check on the other realms."stay safe."he the walks away.

**Earthrealm**

Hiro arrives in Earthrealm and goes through a area and sees a small village, he then sees someone that he knows very well going towards him, it was Scorpion and he stands before him."Hiro."

"Scorpion, good to see you again, your village seems to be rebuilt once more."Hiro said.

"Yes, after the deal some of my clan members were brought back along with."he looks back to see his wife Harumi Hasashi and his son Satoshi and they waved at him.

"Your family, it's good that they have been brought back."Hiro said.

"Yes thanks to you, if you weren't there I might not have them back."Scorpion said.

"I didn't want you to kill a innocent while losing your only chance."Hiro said."I came to see how the clan was doing and warn you about what might happen."

"Tell me."Scorpion said.

"Quan Chi has been sending his spies to Edenia and looks like he and Shinnok might try something."Hiro said.

Scorpion growls at that name."Quan Chi, he will pay!"

"Yes, but don't go on a murder rampage, he can't invade the realms if he wanted since he lost more than half his army."Hiro said.

"Yes, the onis have sided with you."Scorpion said.

"Which was good for all the realms, but now theres two creatures around the realms, they seem to be hunting me down by collecting certain stuff like a sword and the power of one of Quan Chi's demons."Hiro said.

"Who are they?"Scorpion narrows his eyes.

"They are called Bai Lai and Carden, they must be working for someone different if theyre collecting all this stuff who I would recommend that you be careful, who knows what these guys are stealing, the Kamidogu's are still in they're places so I have to guess they might go after them once they're completed by you know who."Hiro said.

"Does Raiden know?"Scorpion asked.

"Yes I told him as well, he warned Fujin about it along with the monks, the special forces are also on the search including Sub Zero and his clan."Hiro said.

"I have heard they managed to get the Lin Kuei."Scorpion said.

"Yes, they told me they had someone that was able to become a Kamen Rider, which is strange I never heard of this one before."Hiro said.

"Either I thank you for telling me this."Scorpion said.

They bow before Hiro goes on his way, he walks foward and he then sees a man wielding a sword and he has a headband around his eyes, Hiro knows who he is, that was Kenshi the one that Shang Tsung betrayed to get his families souls.

"Are you Hiro Hidaka?"he asked.

"Yes, you must be Kenshi."Hiro said.

"Yes, I wanted to take revenge on Shang Tsung for what he did to me and my family but you took the chance away from me."Kenshi said.

"It was the tournament, he was chosen to be my opponent, I didn't mean to take anything away Shang Tsung tried to cheat but only to get himself killed."Hiro said.

"I know, but I also have to thank you, once he died the souls went back to my sword."Kenshi said.

"Then your welcomed, but you should be careful, theres two creatures known as Bai Lai and Carden, they are known to steal items for a big plan of theirs."Hiro said.

"I see,thank you for the warning."Kenshi said.

They went on they're own paths and Hiro then summons his bike to ride off to the city, he then stops at the streets and he sees someone that made him smile, Sonya goes up to him."hey Hiro."

"Hey."he said and she gets on the bike.

They drive off and they went to her house while Hiro goes in, to see it was a normal looking one.

"So how is Kitana doing?"Sonya asked.

"Well she's fine, but she's in her room most of the times for the child's sake."Hiro said.

"Yeah, still when are we going to get married?"Sonya asked.

"Really?"Hiro was a little surprise.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind being married to you since I know theres like few more girls that want that too."Sonya said.

"Well we will have to think about that."Hiro said.

**Netherrealm**

Shinnok and Quan Chi were in they're throne room and Shinnok said:"Quan Chi how long until we can even be ready to invade the realms?"

"That is hard to say lord Shinnok, the onis have all left and betrayed us."Quan Chi said and Shinnok slams against his throne.

"Those traitors, without them I lost more than hlaf my army."Shinnok said.

"We would have to rebuild more with revenants."Quan Chi said.

"Then so be it, we will have to ressurect as many soldiers as possible to even invade the Edenia and Earthrealm."Shinnok said.

"Yes, I even know the perfect one."Quan Chi smirks."her highness will return."

**Earthrealm**

It was night time and Hiro and Sonya were having dinner together.

"You know, your not bad in cooking."Hiro said.

"Yeah, I'm much of a soldier not as grand as those chefs at your palace."Sonya said.

"Well it sometimes nice to have something more natural, I didn't use to live in some grand palace before, I was in the woods like my ancestors to protect the humans, so this is still very much new to me."Hiro said.

"Still being the champion of the Elder gods must be something you like."Sonya said.

"Yeah, it has it's own benefits."Hiro said.

"Well how about this."Sonya gets up and walks towards Hiro, she picks up his hand and takes him with her."follow me."

They went to her room and she then makes out with him, she pushes him to her bed and they starts to take off her clothes, she takes off her vest and said."touch me."

Hiro then touches her boobs making her moan and she takes off her pants, she then takes off the rest of his clothes and then kisses him, she then saw his member was hard."wow."she then holds it and starts to jerk him.

"Oh Sonya."Hiro said.

She smiles and then puts it inside her mouth, she then starts to suck him off until he came inside of her.

She then swallows it and said."damn that was a lot, now for the main event."

She then rides him while moaning and he rubs her boobs making her moan even louder."yes, yes, come on Hiro, I know you can do better."he then puts her down on the bed and starts to bang her while making out with her with they're tongues against each other, then he came inside of her.

They then rest together and Sonya said:"that was amazing."

"If you were to get pregnant got any names for the child?"Hiro asked.

"Well I have one name for a girl."Sonya said."Cassie."

"Well let's hope it's a girl."Hiro said and she nodded.

**Edenia**

Next morning Hiro returned back to Edenia and sees Taja waiting for him."Taja?"he got surprised.

"Took you long enough, Li Mei and Khameleon had to double up on your job to look around."Taja said.

"Hey I had to give a warning to the others."Hiro said.

"Okay fine, but did you have meet your other girlfriends."Taja said.

"Why are you so jealous?"Hiro asked.

"I am not jealous."Taja said and she then walks away.

"Wait do you like me?"Hiro said and she stops."I know Khameleon told me she likes me too but do you also like me?"

She looks at him and goes up to his face."how about this."she holds him to give him a big kiss."there."

"Okay, we will have to talk more about this later."Hiro said.

**Outworld**

Mileena was on her bed holding her stomach since it was bigger."soon, soon my little child, you will be with me."

She then sees her door open to reveal Sheeva."Mileena how are you feeling?"

"Very good, it's almost time."Mileena said.

"Yes, the future heir is something many of our soldiers are waiting for."Sheeva said.

"Yes, once Kotal is defeated my child will be a prince in the palace."Mileena said.

**Note:Hiro met up with Scorpion and saw his village is being rebuilt again with a lot of the members brought back to life along with his family, the first children of Hiro are almost born so be on the look out for that.**


	22. Chapter 22 War of Outworld

**Chapter 22 War of Outworld**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was Kitana and she was about to give birth.

"Hiro!"she said holding his hand.

"I'm here for you."Hiro said.

Then many healers came and they helped Kitana while the others waited outside, Jade and Li Mei were worried for her with the others waiting as well, then a woman came out and said:"you can come in now."

They all entered and saw Kitana on her bed holding the baby in her arms, she and Hiro were smiling at him and they looked at they're friends.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Jerrod."Kitana said.

"Jerrod."Jade smirked and his little black hair with a blue streak."so you named him after your father."

"Yes, it's a good name."Hiro said and he holds his son his arms."I will always protect you."

**Outworld**

At the camp Mileena's scream was heard through out her army and they looked at the outside of the building, inside a healer was helping her give birth then she stopped and lies down.

"It's a boy."the woman said.

Mileena puts her arms foward and holds her son, she saw that he resembled Kitana's baby only when he opened his eyes he revealed that he has the same ones as Mileena's, he has black hair with magenta streak."hello, Aleks."she smiled holding him close to her.

Then Skarlet and Tanya came in and saw the child.

"He's perfect."Tanya said.

"Yes, truly the blood of Hiro runs through his veins."Skarlet said with the child having a bored look.

Mileena was then healed and was up, she then walks through her window with her army looking at her."behold, the future heir of Outworld."she then shows her baby and they all cheered seeing him.

**Edenia**

Kitana then goes outside her window with all of her people waiting."everyone, I would like you all to meet my baby, Jerrod."she then shows them and they cheered for her too.

Hiro smiles seeing that everyone was happy to see the new prince of Edenia.

**Outworld**

Mileena then puts her baby inside a crib she made and said:"sleep well my son, soon after I win, you'll be in the palace where you belong."

She then goes out and sees Reiko at the other side of the halls."Reiko what brings you here?"

"So was this the reason you didn't accept my advances?"Reiko said.

"Of course, you see I have chosen Hiro to be my husband and now I have gotten his child too."Mileena said."now go back to your post."she then snaps her fingers and two guards came to guard the room.

She then walks away while he narrows his eyes at her and the door.

**Edenia**

Kitana put Jerrod in a room that she had made prepared for him and he was now sleeping in her crib, Hiro was next to her as they smile seeing him.

"He's so perfect."Kitana said.

"Yeah."Hiro said and the others came in.

"Makes me want a baby too."Jade said.

"Later, now let's us leave, he needs his sleep."Kitana said.

**Outworld**

Mileena was in her war room with her generals at her side."Soon I will dethrone Kotal and he will pay for what he has done."

"My lady!"a guard came.

"What?"she asked.

"The guards of Aleks are dead, he was kidnapped."he said shocking them.

"No!"Mileena said."Who did that?"

"Some of our spies saw Reiko run away after it happened."he said.

"I should have known."Skarlet said.

Once Reiko tried to recruit Skarlet into his side but he failed when she rejected him since she was now connected to Hiro and because of that was loyal to Mileena.

"Find him!"Mileena yelled out.

Then another came and said:"my lady, Kotal's forces are heading towards another area that's close to our camp."

Skarlet got worried and said:"I'll see what it is."

She then runs out teleporting to the near by area, she then sees Reiko with the chaos cleric Havik, they have a army of mind controlled warriors at they're side and she sees Havik holding Aleks.

"This one is a perfect vessel, we will keep him alive after the battle."Havik said.

"Soon Kotal will come after I killed some of his army, I blamed it on Mileena and soon they will die and I will become the new ruler."Reiko said.

Skarlet gasped and goes back to the camp, she informed Mileena and she said:"I will kill him."she then punches the table.

"But with both armies coming our ways, how are we going to survive?"Sheeva said.

"Sheeva is not even in good condition to fight them."Kintaro said.

"I might know who can help."Skarlet said.

"You mean him."Rain said since he knows."but he's nothing more than a fake ruler."

"Even so, I need to call Hiro."Skarlet then goes to get help while the others prepared for war.

**Edenia**

Hiro was with Kitana with the others at the throne room.

"So what will you be doing today Hiro?"Kitana asked.

"Not sure, I guess train a bit in case something happens."Hiro said.

Then a soldier came in and said:"my lord, we have encountered a Outworld spy."that shocked them and came Skarlet.

"Skarlet!"they said.

"Hello again Hiro."she smiled.

"What are you doing here, you are not welcomed after what you did to Hiro."Kitana said.

"I know, but we needed help, I came to ask for help against Reiko, he has join forces with the chaos Cleric Havik and plans to kill Mileena with a army he has, Kotal will also be joining the fight, with both forces we will all be killed."she said.

"Still does not give the reason why we should help."Iade said.

"Please, Hiro think of about your son."Skarlet said.

That surprises them and Hiro said:"my son, Jerrod?"

"No, Mileena have birth to your baby this day, his name is Aleks."Skarlet said shocking him.

"I have another son."Hiro said.

"Please, do it for him at least, Mileena doesn't want to lose him since she cares about you and him."Skarlet said.

"But we still are not ready, if we interfer with Outworld Earthrealm might think we have sided with them."Kitana said.

Hiro thinks of something then he got it."of course, I know of another army that might join the battle in Mileena's side."That made them curious."go help her as best as you can."she nodded and runs away.

"Where will you go?"Taja asked.

"Seido."Hiro said surprising them.

**Outworld**

Skarlet arrived and saw Mileena has her army ready."Mileena, Hiro said he will get help as best as he could."

"Let's hope he can do it."Mileena said and they went to prepare for war.

**Seido**

Hiro was in the realm of order and he was looking for two certain men, he then sees one of them being Dairou standing behind a house.

"So it's you that contacted me."Dairou said.

"Yes, I came to hire your services."Hiro then shows him a bag of money."I want you to go to Outworld and kill Reiko."

"I see, is there a reason for this bounty?"he asked.

"He kidnapped my son."Hiro said surprising Dairou."so I ask you to kill him and bring my son away.

Dairou thinks about it and said:"very well, a simple kill and taking a infant away should be easy."he then takes the bag.

"Good, you will have a perfect cover since Reiko will be in a war against Kotal and Mileena, so all you have to do is sneak towards him."Hiro said and he nodded.

Dairou went away to Outworld then Hiro continues and goes deeper in the city and finds the man that he was looking for, there standing with a group was the resistance leader Darrius.

"Well well, what do we have here?"he said.

"Are you Darrius?"Hiro said.

"You found your man, so what can I do for you?"he asked.

"I came to recruit you so that you can help Mileena against both Kotal Kahn and Reiko."Hiro said.

"That's a big request, so what do we gain out of it?"Darrius said.

"You'll not only get a new ally in Mileena since after she becomes Kahn she was interested in making an alliance with your realm so she will help you and I am the champion of the Elder Gods so I will support you to overthrow Hotaru."Hiro said.

"You drive a hard bargain, deal."Darrius smiles and shakes his hand.

Outworld Mileena arrived with the forces of Kotal on one side and Reiko on the other side.

"So Mileena you came, now it's time to finish this."Kotal said.

"Yes, this one is very interested in your flesh."D Vorah said.

Mileena growls and said."charge."then all three forces attacked each other, Mileena has Shao Kahn's hammer and hits many of them away, she then sees Kotal going towards her and blocks his sword.

Ermac throws many of the soldiers away and Skarlet then jumps at it him kicking him down.

"Why join Mileena?"Ermac questions her.

"I gained so much more."Skarlet said.

Tanya fights against D Vorah while Rain fights against Ferra and Torr, Reiko smirks seeing the battle but then he heard a cry and looks back to see Dairou coming towards him with a flying kick hitting him to the ground.

"That would be your last mistake."Reiko got up.

"Where's the child?"Dairou questions him.

"So you came for that brat, you'll never know."He then takes out a hammer and charges at Dairou who blocks it with his swords and they fought against each other with Dairou avoiding his swings and kicks him in the face.

Havik was watching froma distance at a cave that holds Aleks, then he gets kicked away and he then lands on the ground to see Kamen Rider Hibiki."ah, the ruler of Edenia, so you came to save your own child."

"What's the meaning of this, why would you help Reiko?"Hibiki said.

"To spread chaos, of course the child is also a great host for me when I die I can pass my soul to him."Havik said.

"Not if I kill you early."Hibiki said and he then fights Havik with the rekkas and he then bends his knees to shoot a blast at him pushinh Hibiki back.

Hibiki then glows and he turns into kurenai form, he then charges at Havik pushing back hitting him many times.

Then a portal opened stopping the armies and they looked at it, then Darrius and his men came out with they're weapons ready charging at them.

"The Seidans?!"Kotal said.

"Get Kotal, kill him."Darrius said shocking Kotal while Mileena smirks, then the tides of the battle have changed with Darrius helping Mileena fighting against Kotal and they pushed him back.

D Vorah was sent flying by a blast from Tanya and she lands near the cave, she then saw Hibiki fighting Havik so she goes inside the cave and sees Aleks crying."why, this must be Mileena's little kin, I wonder how he tastes."she then goe towards him with her mouth ready.

He opens his eyes to see her and cries out before shooting fire from his mouth burning her, she then screams while trashing around with her body burning up.

Then a glow happend with the child becoming green and he resembles a familiar oni with two Ongekibou and he hits her many times killing D Vorah.

He turns back into the baby form while he goes to sleep being tired out.

Dairou then knocks Reiko back and slashes one of his arms off making him cry out in pain, then Dairou jabs his hands inside his body and takes out two ribs then stabs Reiko in the eyes with them, Reiko then falls down dead.

Dairou looks a the cave and goes in to see the baby, he picks him up and sees D Vorah's body."what happened to her?"he then runs away with the child.

Hibiki kicks Havik back and throws the drum at him stopping Havik."Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata."he then hits the drum many times before he made Havik explode into pieces, he then sees Mileena and Darrius being thrown back by Kotal and he raises his sword up to kill Mileena.

"Oh no you don't."Kotal looks behind him to see Hibiki coming down with the Blade of Olympus, he then raises his sword up to block it but Hibiki's sword right through him, the blade was on the ground and Kotal was then split in half making everyone stop.

"No, Kotal Kahn is dead!"Ermac said and he was then stabbed by Skarlet from the back.

"And you too."she said and he falls down with his souls leaving his body.

Mileena looks up to see Hibiki and he offers her a hand and she takes it, he pulls her up and she then hugs him, he hugs her back and he sees Dairou going up to him and he present the baby making Mileena take him back.

"My job is done."he then walks away.

Darrius walks up to them and said:"well we did it."he then sees Kotal's army surrender with Reiko's being dead.

"Yes, you might be the ally I need."Mileena said.

"Also, don't forget our part of the deal champion."Darrius said.

"I won't, when your ready I will be there"Hiro said.

After the battle all of Kotal's forces were taken away with some being executed, Mileena was back in the throne room holding her child with Hiro in front of her.

"Hiro, I never expected that you would save me."Mileena said.

"Well, I didn't wan you killed along with my son."Hiro said and he looks at Aleks who was sleeping.

"Yes, maybe when he's old enough you could train him."Mileena suggested.

"Maybe, when he's ready."Hiro said.

Skarlet and Tanya go to his side and said:"so would you like to be rewarded?"

"Really."he looks at them with a sigh.

"Please enjoy your stay my hero."Mileena smiles at him.

They then took him away and lead him to a chambers for him to use, Mileena smiles and looks at her baby."now your a prince."but what she didn't know that the one that killed D Vorah was in her arms.

Skarlet and Tanya was having sex with Hiro and he was making out with Tanya while Skarlet rides him, he then came inside of her, then Tanya takes her spot and rides while he plays with her boobs, he then sees Skarlet takes his lips to make out with him, Tanya then smiles while moaning and he came inside of her too, they were now on they're knees and they jerked off Hiro and he came all over them.

"I love this."Tanya said.

"Well is this because Mileena was pregnant?"Hiro said.

"Why yes, now it's time we help you get moe heirs."Skarlet said.

**Edenia.**

Hiro returns back and sees Jade waiting for him."so ow did it go?"

"It went well."Hiro then walks foward with her confused.

**Note:The battle with Kotal is done and he's dead, both children are born in the same day at the same time if your wondering, this time Mileena won thanks to Darrius and his group and she has the alliance that she wanted.**


	23. Chapter 23 Danger is coming

**Chapter 23 Danger is coming**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was back in the throne room and he told them what happened to the war in Outworld, they were surprised with Jade shocked to know that Kotal was now dead.

"You killed Kotal."Jade said since he was her friend.

"I didn't have a choice, I can't leave my son without a mother."Hiro said.

"Really?"Taja looks at him with a different look."not because you like her."

"What?"he said.

"Don't fool me, I know a part of you likes Mileena despite what she did."Taja said.

"Is that true Hiro?"Kitana said.

Hiro thinks about it and sighs."okay maybe a little, but that's only because she isn't like her so called father, that whole thing with Kotal started because she didn't want to make an alliance with Earthrealm so she wanted to try the other realms."

"Well if it's your choice I'll accept it but I don't think I'll get along with her."Kitana said.

"I'm not expecting you to, she will be in Outworld so she won't be living here."Hiro said.

"Still we should at least prepare for a different enemy."Pandora said.

"Like those two."Ren said.

"Yes but also theres more realms out there with the chaos realm and Netherrealm."Pandora said.

"I see her point, once they try anything we have to be prepared."Jade said.

"How about that prisoner we have?"Li Mei suggested.

"She might know something."Hiro goes to see the prisoner.

He goes to the dungeon and sees Kia in her cell, she looks at him and said:"what do you want?"

"I came for answers."Hiro said.

"I won't tell you anything."she said.

"Really, for who? Quan Chi left you and has more plans, I came to at least give you a chance."Hiro said and she looks down."so think about it."he then walks away.

"Wait."he stops to look at her."one thing I know is that after you took the onis made Shinnok mad so he sent me to find a weakness to use against you, I would have told him about the child since he would used it as a hostage."

"Anything else?"he said.

"Yes, he wants to attack Edenia but with his army with less warriors he needs to gain more allies."Kia said.

"How is he going to do that?"Hiro said.

**Netherrealm**

Quan Chi was on a altar in the outskirts of the realm and prepares a spell that made a green vortex, he watches as a skelleton appeared and starts to form flesh, then it lands on the ground with the body completed, it was a woman with long white hair.

"Queen Sindel."Quan Chi said.

She looks at him and said."Quan Chi."

"Good to see you once more."he said with a smirk.

"Wheres Kitana?"she asked.

"She is now with the killer of Shao Kahn."Quan Chi said.

"Shao Kahn is dead?!"she was surprised."she's a traitor."

"Yes, Outworld is now being ruled by your other daughter Mileena."Quan Chi said.

She smiled and gets up, she then walks with Quan Chi for them to prepare a war against Edenia and Earthrealm.

**Edenia**

Hiro and Kitana feel a darkness coming and Hiro said:"we will have to be careful."

"Yes."Kitana said.

In baby Jerrod's room he was sleeping, then a green orb flies through the window and goes next to the crib, it then grows to reveal that it was the former King of Edenia Jerrod in spirit form, he then looks at the baby and smiles.

He touches his cheek and said:"my grandson."

The baby woke up and saw his grandfather, he then tries to reach out to him and he said:"rest for now, I'll watch over you even as a spirit."he then vanishes.

The baby wonder where did he go.

Kitana came in and picked him up."my little Jerrod."she then saw him looking at the window."what's wrong?"

He always points at the same part making baby noises making her confused.

She wonders what he saw to make him act like that, she then takes him with her.

Now the forces of evil have a new ally that will bring danger to the realms Hiro will have to face this new threat not only to protect it but to help Kitana as well.

**Note:it's a short chapter but it's more to show what happened after that battle Kotal and what's to come later, also Jerrod met his grandson since his soul was stuck in Ermac so when he got killed Jerrod was free from that body.**


	24. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

**(Insert Kagayaki here.)**

Hiro is seen sitting down in the woods alone with the music starting, then he opens his eyes and charges foward transforming into Kamen Rider Hibiki, he then faces off against many monsters that charge at him and he then hits them back with the rekkas.

He gets hit by lightning turning into Todoroki and he shoots a soundwave sending them back.

Then he changed into Ibuki and shoots a blast of wind, Li Mei came as Shuki and she shoots many arrows at the monsters with Kitana joining too.

Sonya and the special forces were fighting off against a army invading they're realm with the other warriors joining them.

Mileena was sitting at the throne of Outworld holding her son and at the Netherrealm Shinnok has a army behind him with Quan Chi and Sindel at his side.

Hibiki stands before him with his own army and they ran foward at each other, Another Hibiki watches from a cliff.

On another part of the dead a old man was collecting the Kamidogus with a shadow of a dragon looming over him.

Hibiki changes into his armed form with Trishula appearing above him and both sides clashed against each other making the tittle appear.

**Note: heres the opening and it's a little shorter than the others because of the fact theres no lyrics for Hibiki's opening song.**


	25. Chapter 24 Power of the Storm

**Chapter 24 Power of the Storm**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was at Edenia walking around the woods and many things have happened since the last time he faced Kotal like he was now married to Sonya along with Jade, he'll marry the others later but now he was going for a walk, he then senses something and he sees a rift that pulls him in, Li Mei was nearby and saw it."Hiro!"she then jumps into it too.

Then both riders arrived in a city and they look around.

"What?"Hiro said.

"Are we in Earthrealm?"Li Mei asked.

Hiro puts a hand over his face with one finger up and he closes his eyes, then he opens them and said:"no, this one is different."

They then saw many footsoldiers known as Kelzaks attacking the city making people run away.

"Looks like we need to help."Li Mei got her bracelt ready.

Hiro looks at them and they seemed familiar."Yes."he takes out his tunning fork and they played them transforming into they're Oni forms.

Shuki and Hibiki charged at the with they're weapons, Shuki shoots lightning from her harp while Hibiki hits them away with his rekkas.

Watching them was two women known as Marah and Kapri and they look at each other.

"Who are these guys?"Marah said.

"I don't know, they aren't uncles men."Kapri said.

"Let's watch them."Marah said.

Hibiki then blows fire at them making them explode, then he and Shuki stand together and he said:"these creatures are weak but they aren't normal."

"Hey."they turned around and Hibiki saw a group that looked like the Super Sentai."it seems we found two of Lothor's men."

The ones in front of them were the Redm Yellow and Wind wind rangers, Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers and the Green Samurai Ranger.

The two oni's look at each other and Shuki said."Who?"

"Don't play dumb."Crimson said."We heard there was an attack."

"So let's go."Yellow said and they charge at them.

Hibiki faces off against the wind rangers while Shuki faced the rest, he then takes out his rekkas to block they're sword while they slash at him, they then shot wind at him and he then gets sent back, but then he takes out a whistle and plays it making him get covered in wind, they got surprised and he becomes Ibuki.

"What?"Yellow said.

"He changed."Blue said.

The other rangers were attacking Shuki with they're weapons, like Crimson blasting at her but he jumps over and shoots lightning blasts at them.

They then blocked it while Green jumps at her slashing her with his blade making her scream.

Ibuki saw that and said:"Shuki!"he then takes out his trumpet and shoots many bullets at them making them land on they're chests.

"What's this?"Green said.

He then completes it and takes a deep breath, then he blows it sending a gust of wind making the bullets react and made the rangers explode.

They then fall to the ground and transformed back, Ibuki then goes to Shuki's side and holds her."are you okay?"

"Yeah."she said.

The sisters were amazed and Kapri said:"that guy beat the rangers like it was nothing."

"We need to tell uncle."Marsah said and they ran away.

"How strong is he?"Shane said.

Ibuki picks Shuki up and said:"you might be good but I have more experience than all of you put together."

"Well I say it was a lucky shot."Hunter said.

"When did Lothor get them."Tori said.

"We are not with this Lothor!"They then transformed back surprising the rangers and Hiro said:"we are Kamen Riders."

"Wait, like Power Rangers?"Cam said.

"If that's what you are then yes."Li Mei said.

"Okay we just made a mistake."Dustin said.

"Wait, if you didn't attack the city, then who did?"Blake asked.

"We fought a group of monsters and defeated them."Hiro said.

"That makes sense."Shane said and they got up.

"I think we should talk in a more private place."Hiro said.

"Yeah, follow us."Cameron said and they left the area.

**Lothor's lair**

The sisters went to tell they're uncle and Lothor said:"so someone managed to defeat the rangers."

"Yes, they're these onis."Marsha said.

"Yeah, one changed into a blue one and took them down."Kapri said.

"If they help the rangers it will cause some trouble for us."Zurgane said.

"How can there be ones that are similar to the rangers."Choobo said.

"It seems we will have to keep an eye on these new heroes."Lothor said.

**Ninja Ops**

The rangers and riders arrived at the base and Li Mei looks around."it's pretty interesting."

"Thanks."Tori said.

"Rangers."they looked at the table and saw a guinea pig wearing clothes."Who are these two?"

"What?"Li Mei said and they went up to him."A talking guinea pig."

"Wait, he has a human soul."Hiro said.

"Yes, I am Kanoi Watanabe."he said."I am the memtor of the rangers."

"I see."Hiro bows before him."I am Hiro Hidaka and this is Li Mei my own student."

"I see, so Hiro why were you brought here by my students."Kanoi asked.

"Me and Li Mei are not from this world."he said surprising them."We came to this world by accident from a strange rift, now we need to go back home, can you tell us what are the Power Rangers?"

"The Power Rangers you met are students of different schools, Wind Rangers, he Thunder Rangers and the Samurai Ranger, Wind rangers possess many elements each with the Thunder Rangers being thunder, our schools were destroyed by a evil warrior called Lothor that wants to conquer the world."Kanoi said.

"I see, well I should tell you all what we are, we are Onis but we are the ones that protect the humans form evil, many have been humans like Li Mei but once gone through the training of one of the three schools that use a different type of instrument, you have seen three ones in that last battel, fire, lightning and wind."Hiro said.

"Okay so you guys use music your attacks."Blake said.

"Sound, but yes, by sending soundwaves we can destroy the enemy from the inside."Hiro said.

"I see, it's very impressive, we will help you."Kanoi said.

"Yeah, don't worry with the Rangers we find a way for guys to go back home."Shane said.

"Thank you."Li Mei said.

"We will fight at your side until we go back home."Hiro said.

"Awesome."Dustin said.

"But I think we can show you were better."Hunter said.

"Really, I have more experience as I said before, can you really keep up with me."Hiro smirks.

Cameron then goes to the computer and said:"guys."they then went towards it."we got another attack."they saw a monster at the woods.

"Well let's go."Shane said.

They then went out and went to the bikes.

"Got one of these ones?"Hunter said.

Hiro smirks and then makes hand sign summoning his own bike Gaika.

"Hey cool."Dustin said.

"Thanks."he goes on top of it while Li Mei goes behind him, they then drive off to the woods.

They then arrived and saw Hiphopper there with the Kelzaks.

"This guy again."Shane said.

"Well let's get him."Dustin said and they took out they're morphers.

"Ninja storm ranger form."then Shane, Dustin and Tori morphed."Power of Air, Power of Earth, Power of Water."

"Thunder Storm ranger form."Hunter and Blake said and they morphed."Power of thunder."

"Samurai Storm ranger form."Cam then morphs too."Green Samurai power."

Hiro takes out his tuning fork with Li Mei using her bracelet, they played them and they put them over they're foward making the symbols appear, then they transformed into they're rider forms.

"Hibiki."he poses.

"Shuki."she poses too.

They then attacked them with the rangers fighting the Kelzaks, Shuki helps them out with her standing next to Blue and they fought together with Blue slashing at them and Shuki shooting lightning, they then kicked three away and high fived each other."yeah."

Red and Yellow slashes three of them away with Crimson and Navy hitting them back with they're staffs, then Hibiki charges at them and hits each making his symbol appear on them before they explode, Green slashes many of them with his sword and slashes them to the sky making Shuki use a finisher.

"Ongeki Sō: Shinten Dōchi."she sends a energy hitting them and they explode.

"Hey awesome."Blue said.

"Thanks."Shuki said.

"Now only one left."Red said and they look at Hiphopper.

They then charged at them with the rangers using they're blasters hitting him back while Hibiki and Shuki shoot they're elements at it, Red then takes out a different weapon."Hawk Blaster."he then shoots the monster with it.

"Sonic Fin."Blue uses it to send sound making it get hurt.

"Quake hammer."Yello hits the ground making it shake and the Hiphopper loses it's balance.

"My turn."Hibiki charges foward and throws the Ongekiko making it attach to the monster, he then raises his rekkas up while it grew."Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata."he then hits many times until he hits 30 and then turns around letting the monster explode.

Hibiki goes to the group and said:"good job everyone."he then shakes they're hands for a good day.

**Lothor's base.**

They saw the riders and Lothor said:"so this is the new enemy, it seems we have two wild cards with our enemies."

"We should destroy them."Zurgane said.

"Later, now we got what we wanted to know on how should we deal with them."Lothor said.

**Storm Chargers**

Hiro and Li Mei looked at the sports shop with the rangers going to the counter to see they're friend.

"Oh hey guys."Kelly said.

"Hey Kelly, we would like you to meet our new friends Li Mei and Hiro."Dustin said and they wave at her.

"Hi, wow where did you get that gi?"Kelly asked Li Mei and she looks at her clothes."I like the flowers it has."

"Oh thanks."she smiled.

"Well you have a interesting place."Hiro said.

"They're new in town so we decided to show them the place."Shane said.

"Oh well wanna buy something?"Kelly asked.

Hiro looks at a skateboard that has a demon on it and smirks, later he was with the rangers at the skate park doing some tricks.

"Wow, yeah."he said and he then three spins before landing and everyone clapped.

"He's pretty good."Shane said and Hiro goes up to them.

"I enjoyed skateboarding when I was younger, I still got it."Hiro said.

"Yeah we should come more times here."Shane said and they fist bumped.

**Note:Heres season 2 of Hibiki and it's the Power ranger crossover with with Ninja Storm, Hiro met the rangers and will help them for a bit while he finds a way back home, he also will have some fun with them since he can relax a bit more and do some sports.**


	26. Chapter 25 Power of the Storm 2

**Chapter 25 Power of the Storm 2**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was training with Shane at the base, Shane punches and kicks at Hiro who blocks all of his attacks and catches his fist.

"Not bad."Hiro smiles and they went away.

The others saw them and Hunter said."man you couldn't even touch him."

"Well he is like 1000 years old."Blake said.

"Got that right."Dustin said with a chuckle.

"But with those years came great knowledge."Li Mei said."Master Hiro has fought many battles that you could only dream off."

"Maybe so, but were no slouches our selves."Tori said.

"But there is still I can learn too."Hiro said."Sensei Kanoi showed me how to get stronger like you guys."

"Yes, I can see Hiro growing like the rest of you."Kanoi said.

"Hey guys check this out."Cam said and they went to his side to the computer."I found traces of a strange energy, it seems to be some kind of rift that brought Hiro and Li Mei here."

"So you found a way to get us home?"Li Mei asked.

"Yeah if I can make a device that can use the same energy I'll be able to open it again and send you back."Cam said.

"Great, hope we can get back home."Hiro said.

**Lothor's lair**

Marah and Kapri were at the lair looking through many pictures of Hibiki and his other forms.

"Can you believe that he has this many forms."Marah said.

"Yeah. I wonder what he looks like under the helmet."Kapri said and they laugh.

"What are you two doing?"Lothor comes towards them.

"Oh nothing, just seeing what our new enemy can do."Marah said.

"Well how about this, why don't you take one of our man and go fight him."Lothor said.

"Oh sure uncle."Kapri said.

They then left and he then smirks."good riddance."

**At the city.**

Hiro and the others were hanging out at the park and Tori said:"it will be pretty boring without you guys here."

"Hey, doesn't mean it's a goodbye forever."Li Mei said.

"Yeah, we'll come back."Hiro said.

"Awesome, the rangers and riders together helping each other out."Dustin said.

"So let's have some fun before that happens."Shane said.

Then they heard an explosion and saw Vexacus with Marah and Kapri, they then sent more of they're grunts.

"Them again."Shane said.

"Let's go."Hiro said.

"Ninja storm ranger form."then Shane, Dustin and Tori morphed."Power of Air, Power of Earth, Power of Water."

"Thunder Storm ranger form."Hunter and Blake said and they morphed."Power of thunder."

"Samurai Storm ranger form."Cam then morphs too."Green Samurai power."

Hiro takes out his tuning fork with Li Mei using her bracelet, they played them and they put them over they're heads making the symbols appear, then they transformed into they're rider forms.

They then charged at them slashing and hitting them many times, some of the rangers slashed and blasted the grunts, then Marah and Kapri charged at them with they're blades and slash at the rangers making Blue and Shuki block them, then Vexacus goes foward to face Hibiki.

"So your the famous Hibiki I have heard about."Vexacus said.

"Yeah, you must be one of his strongest men."Hibiki said and he gets his rekkas ready.

They then charged at each other and Vexacus takes out his sword making Hibiki block it with his rekkas, they clash with each other before Vexacus slashes him away and shoots lightning shocking Hibiki."is that best you got."

Hibiki then summons a brace and plays it, then he gets it by lightning and shakes it off to reveal Zanki.

"What?!"Vexacus said.

Zanki takes out the Ongeki Shingen Retsuzan and charges at Vexacus, they then clashed weapons and slashed at each other, then Vexacus takes out a fan and uses it slash Zanki but then Red kicks it away and he stands next to Zanki.

"Let me help, battlizer mode engage."Red said and he then changes wearing his battlizer.

Zanki looks at him and said."impressive."he then glows and turns back to Hibiki but then Zanki appears next to him."I made this trick in case I needed to fight more than one enemy."he then glows and goes to his Kurenai form.

They then charged at Vexacus and start to punch and kick at him and they hit him away together, Vexacus shoots a beam at them and Hibiki counters with his fire breath stopping it while Red charges at hit breaking his sword.

"No!"Vexacus said.

"Battlizer Flight Mode!"Red then gets the wings and the new parts of his armor.

Hibiki takes out his sword and uses it to become his armored form, then both stand together in they're forms.

"Wow cool."the rest said.

Vexacus charges at them and they attacked him at the same time while Zanki goes foward and slashes him away, then he sees Red in the air while Hibiki charges his sword making a fire blade."Ultra lazer fire."he then shoots while Hibiki slashes at him making a large explosion.

"No."the sisters said.

Vexacus then appears again injured and he walks foward limping, he then falls to his knees and looks at Hibiki.

"You are truly a warrior, I never faced anyone like you before, I would have survived against Red but your power is different."he then gets hit by a beam surprising everyone.

They looked up and saw Zurgane on top of a tree laughing.

"What?"he then falls down but Hibiki grabbed him.

"Hey what was that for?"Marah said.

"Yeah he was our side."Kapri said.

"Your side."Zurgane said confusing them."I was following orders."

"We were betrayed."Vexacus said.

"That's right, Lothor knew of your plan to overthrow him now your going to die."Zurgane said and he shoots another beam making Vexacus push Hibiki away and he gets hit killing him.

"Vexacus."Hibiki said.

"Now your next."he then charges at Hibiki who then blocks his swords with his blade, then he shoots a beam at the sisters scaring them but then Hibiki and Shuki appeared in front of them blocking the attack.

"Why did you save us?"Marah said.

"No one deserves to die like that."Hibiki said.

"Wow."Kapri said.

Zurgane got ready but then he sees all the rangers go to they're side and said:"another time."he then vanishes.

They look at them and Crimson said:"what are we going to do with them?"

"Let me help them."Hibiki said.

**Lothor's lair.**

"Well that's one pest down."Lothor said.

"Yes, now it's just the rangers."Zurgane said.

"But how can we stop them if they surpass Vexacus."Choobo said.

"Maybe I can help."they heard a voice they didn't know.

"Show yourself."Lothor said.

Then Another Hibiki came and said:"hello, I am Another Hibiki."

"Another Hibiki, so your like a evil version of him."Lothor said.

"Yes, I can help you destroy him by giving you the tools."Another Hibiki said and from behind him came the Evil Ninja Rangers including a blue one.

"Wait, more rangers."Choobo said.

"These are they're evil counterparts, they serve me now."Another Hibiki said making Lothor chuckle.

**At the ranger's base**

Marah and Kapri were in a secret room and then the door opened to reveal Hiro and they got surprised to see him.

"Wait that's how you look?"Marah said.

"Yes, my name is Hiro."he then sits in front of them."now tell me, why did you plan a betrayl against your own uncle."

"What, he's like super mean to us, it's not like we had much choice when we joined him."Kapri said.

"Yeah can you imagine living with that guy taking his orders."Marah said.

Hiro looks at them and said:"I see, well now you don't have anywhere else to stay."

"Well yeah, and were not going to live on the streets."Marah said.

"Well how about this, I will offer you a chance to redeem yourselves."Hiro said surprising them.

"Wait really?"Kapri said.

"Yes."Hiro smiles and they hugged him.

"Thank you."they said.

The rangers saw that and Hunter said."is he serious?"

"Yes, Hiro can see the good in others, he saw it in someone that might be worse than them."Li Mei said.

"We can trust Hiro's judgement."Kanoi said."He's doing for the good of them, he's better than Lothor."

"Yeah, still that's the first time I have seen them act like that."Shane said and they all agreed.

"Well let's see what this can lead too."Tori said.

"But still to think that Lothor would send one of his men to just kill them."Blake said.

"That's why he's evil."Dustin said.

Later they were at the shop with the sisters wearing more normal clothes looking around, Kelly came and saw them.

"Hey Hiro who are they?"she asked.

"They're new friends I made, we just came to show them the place."Hiro said and he saw Kapri picking up a board."put that back."she then puts it back.

"Well tell me if they find something they want."Kelly said and she goes to help the customers.

"This will be a long day."Hiro said.

"Hey that was your idea."Hunter said.

"Yeah."Blake said.

"If you laugh at me I will kick your butts."Hiro said.

"Let's go then."Hunter said and he gets ready to fight.

"My moneys on Hiro."Shane said to the group.

"Your on."Blake said.

**Note:heres part 2 and it has Vexacus and the sisters were betrayed by Lothor similar to the show but with a big difference, the sisters are like the ones I can give to Hiro's harem since they dream of being rangers, now to answer a review:"Guest-zx why does it have to be Hiro meeting Bleach characters?"**


	27. Chapter 26 Power of the Storm 3

**Chapter 26 Power of the Storm 3**

**I don't own Kamen Rider Hibiki or Mortal Kombat**

Hiro was meditating at the base with his eyes closed, then Kapri and Marah went behind him, they sneaked towards him but then he said:"don't even try it."that made them pout.

"How did you know?"Kapri said.

"I have trained for so long that I wouldn't be caught like that, Li Mei tried the same thing when I was training her."Hiro said and he opens his eyes.

"But come on."Marah puts her arms around him."Have some fun."

He stares at her and said:"if I get a coin for the girls that I know that said that I'd be rich."

"Wait how many girls do you have?"Shane asked with the others arriving.

"That's one secret I will not tell."Hiro said.

Hunter looks at him and said:"I wish I had his luck."

"Yeah."Dustin said.

"Say's the former star."Blake said.

Cam then comes and said:"I did it."he then shows them a small sphere device."With this I can create the portal to send Hiro and Li Mei back home."

"Wow."Li Mei said and they all clapped.

"That's great Cam, we can go back."Hiro said.

"Hey what about us?"Kapri said and her sister nodded.

"Look, it doesn't mean I can't come back, we'll help each other."Hiro said making them smile.

"Say let's go hang out at Storm Chargers."Tori said.

"Yeah."most of them said.

"I'll stay and see if something happens."Cam said.

"Alright."Hunter said and they exited the place.

Another Hibiki looks over the city in a clif and said:"let's see if Hibiki can deal with them."the Evil Rangers were behind him."Deal with them while I go take care of some business."he then makes a portal and leaves.

The Evil Rangers crack they're necks and laugh.

**Storm Chargers**

The group was hanging out with Li Mei checking the surf boards with Tori.

"Are you sure?"Li Mei said.

"Yeah, come on, you'll like it next time you visit."Tori said.

The guys saw them and Shane said:"she really wants to have a friend that's a girl."

"Well Li Mei needs to relax more, she's always been very head foward so this is a good chance for her to not think about battles."Hiro said.

**Ninja Ops**

Cam was checking on his computer then he sees soemthing that surprises him, he sees the Evil Rangers going towards the city."oh no, not those guys."

**Storm Changers**

The group got a call and they answered it."guys, the Evil Rangers are back."

"What?!"Shane said.

"We gotta stop them."Dustin said and they ran out of the place.

They arrived at the area already transformed and saw the Evil Rangers at the other side.

"We meet again."Evil Red said.

"You guys couldn't stay in your dimension."Red said.

"Well let's see someone gave us the chance."Evil Yellow said.

Then many Kelzaks came and they charged at them, the rangers they fought them off while Shuki shoots lightning, then the Evil Rangers made a barrier that blocked Hibiki away from the others.

"Oh no!"Red said.

"So I was your main target."Hibiki said.

"That's right, get him."Evil Red said and they charged at him.

They then charged at him and he takes out his rekkas to block they're weapons while they slash at him, then many took out they're blasters shooting at him and he counters with fireballs to block some of them but then he got hit by many of them.

"Hiro!"Shuki tries to go and break the barrier but then Sucker appears in front of her, the group sees Blue Face, Mad Magnet, Hiphopper, Fragra and Bopp-A-Roo appear too.

"Just great all these guys again."Crimson said.

"We don't have much of a choice."Red said and they attacked them.

Hibiki kept fighting the evil rangers and then Evil Red pulls up his morpher."battlizer mode engage."then he gets his Battlizer.

"What?!"Red said.

He then attacks Hibiki many times pushing him, then Hibiki changes into Kurenai and starts to fight back a bit more but they kept ganging up on him, they then attacked him at the same time and they sent him flying away.

"Ha, now your finished."Evil Red said.

Then Green Samurai and slashes at the shield making a opening.

"What?!"Evil Blue said.

"Hiro here."he then throws him a morpher like that of Red and he catches it to see it was purple with the symbols of each ranger on it."Something I have been working on."

"Thanks."Hibiki puts it on his arm and then raises it up."Nina Storm power."he then changes with the suit being purple and he then gets armor pieces like the Battlizer but the right arm was blue, the left yellow, the legs were crimson and Navy, the chest was red with the symbol being all of symbols together with his on the center of it, then he gets the wings being green and purple with the helmet now having a gold piece around it.

He then stares at the evil rangers and Evil Red said."What, how did someone like him know the secrets?!"they then charge at him.

Hibiki grabs Evil Red's fist and throws him away, Evil Yellow charges at him and he then raises his fist making a earth wall hit him away, Evil Blue gets her weapon out and he then shoots water at her sending her back, the two evil Thunder rangers charge at him and they shoot lightning him with his catching it and shoot it right back at them, Evil Samurai charged at Hibiki who then summons a sword being that of a ninja sword but then the Hibiki symbol on it and he then covers it in fire and slashes him away, the Evil Rangers were together and he then flies to the sky and glows all of the colors with multiple orbs going around him, he then raises his right arm making them go inside it."Element lazer, fire!"he then shoots a beam hitting them all and they explode.

The Rangers finished off the monsters and they saw the barrier go down, they saw Hibiki go down and they got amazed.

"Wow that's cool."Yellow said.

They went to his side and Red said."hey you got a form like me."

"Yeah."Hibiki said looking at it.

Green goes up to them and said:"it's something I made for Hiro, it uses all our powers together."

Then they saw a copy of the Hurricane Megazord appear and Evil Red said:"We are not done yet."

"Oh no."Blue said.

"We need to take care of them, let's form our own."Red said and they nodded.

The Evil Hurricane Megazord went towards them but then Hibiki threw his stone."stop them Trishula."then his dragon appeared knocking it back.

"Wow, you had your own dragon!"Yellow said and they were amazed.

"Yes, form your zords while he distracts it."Hibiki said and they nodded.

They first formed the Storm Megazord and Thunder Megazords while the Samurai Star Megazord went to they're side, they inserted the disks."Power disk locked and dropped."they all shot orbs that formed the Firebird, then they combiend together forming the Hurricane Megazord.

Trishula got sent to to the ground and the Evil Hurricane Megazord saw it's counterpart.

"Let's finish this."Red said and they charged at them.

They shot beams agaisnt each other and Evil rangers punched them back.

"You won't beat us."Evil Red said.

Hibiki sees them fight and goes back to his base with Shuki at his side."is there anything that we can do to help them?"

"Even with Trishula, we wouldn't be able to harm that thing."Hibiki then thinks of something.

A stranger saw him and takes out the diendriver putting a card in.

**GUNDAM RIDE: HIBIKI!**

Then a portal opened and Hibiki sees it, then a gundam that looks like ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos Lupus but with the colors of it being like that of Hibiki and the chest was the same as him, the head was changed to resemble Hibiki's face with the horns being silver, this was the Hibiki Gundam.

"Wow."Hibiki said."This must be our chance."he then goes inside it and it was the same as the Burning Gundam one, he then moves his arms making the Gudanm move the same.

The Evil Rangers pushed back the good ones but then they got hit by fire balls and they saw the Hibiki Gundam wielding giant rekkas.

"Wait."Navy said.

"Is that Hiro!"Crimson said.

"Wow, where did he get that'"Green said.

"Need help."Hibiki said.

"It will take more than that to stop us."Evil Red said.

"How about this."Hibiki said and he gives them a disc that has his symbol."use that, were going to combine."

"Alright."Red said and they inserted the discs.

Then the Shuriken on front seperates making it go the back, then Hibiki's gundam changes making it the chest of Hibiki, then it attackes to the Megazord with the arms having the red arms like Hibiki with the sharp claws and the face now has the horns that are more Oni like along with the face paint like markings, then a the controls got seperated with Hibiki appearing in the center of them with his own set of controls with his arms crossed.

"Super Hibiki Hurricane Megazord!"they all said.

"What?!"Evil Red said.

"Now let's go."Hibiki said.

They then charged at them with them shooting lasers but they didn't do any effect against the new Megazord, then Trishula came and shoots ice beams at the evil rangers making them get stuck, then they used the claws to slash at them making them get sent back, they then shoots a fire breath from the zords mouth pushing them back.

"Let's finish them."Red said.

"Oni power."they said.

They then made a giant Ongekiko and throw it at the evil megazord making it get stuck, then they summon two giant rekkas with it getting covered in the elements of all the rangers and they charged at them, they then hit the drum many times and then they hit it with both sending them back and they explode with the Megazord turning back.

"Yay."the sisters cheered along with Shuki.

**Lothor's base**

"No!"Lothor saw that."How can they be defeated."

"Oh well."they saw Another Hibiki come in."they still live since I sent them away before they're zords were destroyed."

"Now, what?!"Lothor got angry.

"Calm down, I can still offer you a chance to defeat them but you would have to make a deal."Another Hibiki said making Lothor stare at him.

**Ninja Ops**

They were there and Cam uses the device to make the portal.

"Well here it is."Cam said.

"Hey see ya guys again."Shane said and they all shook hands.

"Yeah."Hiro said.

"Visit us more times Hiro."the sisters said.

"Sure."Hiro said and they kissd his cheek.

"Why don't I get that kind of attention."Blake said.

"It was a honor to have you here Hiro, Li Mei."Kanoi said.

They both bowed to him."yes sensei."

The rangers and riders put they're hands together and said:"rangers and riders together."

Hiro and Li Mei said they're last goodbyes but they promissed to help them when they needed, they then went back home.

**Edenia.**

They arrived at Edenia and they saw Jade running up to them."Where have you two been, we were worried?"

"It's a long story."Hiro said and they went back to the castle, he then takes out his morpher and a copy of the device that Cam gave him in case they needed to return to they're world.

**Note:the ninja storm arc is over but the Rangers will return in the future, Hibiki got his Gundam and it combined with the Zords, Kapri and Marah are still in the harem they just want to help the rangers out a bit for what they did to them, now to answer the reviews:"Ospite I won't tell any spoilers and Guest-zx why would Another Hibiki bring Hollows that's not his thing."**


End file.
